The Oddity Tales
by LouiseWho
Summary: Elizabeth hasn't believed in fairytales or miracles in a long time. Even when she was a child she believed they did not exist. But on the night that she is forced to stay with her mad neighbor Amelia Pond, a madman falls into her life and starts to make her see that maybe, miracles can happen. (11xOC)
1. The Oddity Tales: Pilot

**Hi everyone. This is just a quick test run on a fanfiction I started writing a while ago. I do plan to continue it, but I want to have a decent amount of chapter done before I publish anything else. Let me know what you guys think. And thank you for reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

"Amelia, I am just going to say it. I think you're crazy."

Elizabeth didn't want to be here. It wasn't her idea to spend the night at an insane girl's house. But her daddy insisted when the red headed neighbor girl came over and asked if Elizabeth could spend the night. Getting friendly with the neighbors and all that. To Elizabeth the thought was maddening. She barely even knew the girl! She had only been in Leadworth for a week and had barely spoken to anyone – not that she minded. If she was going to spend time with anyone in this miserable town she certainly didn't want it to be with the mad Amelia Pond the lived next door.

People at school talked about her all the time; how strange the Pond girl acted. Not that the kids didn't talk about Elizabeth as well. Two new kids moving into houses right next to each other in barely there Leadworth, in the same year no less, was very strange. Especially when they were from different countries. One from Scotland, the other from America. People were bound to talk.

While the children at school talked about Amelia being mad, Elizabeth had been deemed as odd. If not seeing the need to talk or play with children pretending to be astronaut's while running through the playground or pretending to fight a terrible monster when the monster was actually the classroom hamster, then yes Elizabeth was odd. But did this not seem to scare the Pond girl off. In fact it seemed to make her more keen with the thought of Elizabeth spending the night at her home. Amelia's exact words as she dragged Elizabeth from her house were, "Well, I'm odd and you're...odder. It would be interesting if we were odd together right?"

Elizabeth did not agree.

But she discovered when she arrived at Amelia's house that those words were just an excuse.

Now Elizabeth hadn't been to many slumber parties. Namely she had only been to two, and they had both been with her horrid cousins who always insisted on putting shaving cream in her hand as she slept. Though her knowledge on slumber parties was slim, Elizabeth knew that it did not consist of staring at a large crack in your "friends" bedroom wall.

"I am not crazy!" Amelia retorted. "I'm telling you it talks to me, it really does!"

"And do you talk back?"

It took all of Elizabeth's patience to not leave Amelia alone in her house and just go back to the sane environment of her own home. "Walls don't talk Amelia. You probably just dreamt it talked to you."

"Oh you think you are so funny don't you?" Amelia huffed, turning to look at the smaller girl. "You sound just like my Aunt. She doesn't believe anything I say either! And the wall doesn't talk to me. The crack does you numpty."

Elizabeth jolted when the other girl suddenly gripped her shoulders and moved her closer to the looming crack. She starting wiggling in her grip. "Hey! W-What are yo-"

"Doesn't it scare you? Even a little bit? You at least think it's creepy looking don't you?"

Elizabeth stopped trying to free herself. She was sure if she didn't, Amelia probably would have shoved her face through the wall. She attempted to wipe a look of annoyance of her face as she looked at the crack seriously for the first time.

Yes, it was large and a bit dark. If she looked closely enough, Elizabeth could tell it was even a slightly different color from the rest of the wall. Staring at the thing was giving her a bit of a headache, but that seemed to be the only dangerous thing about it.

"Well?" Amelia asked, growing impatient with the girl infront of her.

"Maybe it's bugs or something?"

"Ugh!"

Amelia, finally fed up with it all, shoved Elizabeth slightly forward and went to dramatically collapse on her bed.

Elizabeth stumbled forward. To stop herself from falling she was forced to put her hand on the wall, exactly where the crack was. As her palm hit the cracks surface, Elizabeth felt a chill run through her body. She immediately stepped back, a bubble of fear popping in her mind.

Okay, maybe a tiny bit creepy. Though she would never tell Amelia that.

"W-Well it could be!" Elizabeth said, as she walked over to where the girl laid. "It's probably termites, or an animal could be living in the wall."

"Do termites or animals speak english?"

"You imagined that bit probably."

"Did not!" Amelia shouted, snapping into an upright position, "You are worse than a grown up! Look if you're not gonna be any help just go home!"

Oh, did she want to. Elizabeth really really wanted to. She was in her favorite silky night gown, and before she was forced out of her own home her Nanny Sarah was going to make a huge cup of hot chocolate. She could probably go home and have a great evening. But the look on the mad girls face anytime she mentioned the crack made her want to stay.

"Where's your aunt?" Elizabeth asked, coming to sit on Amelia's bed.

"How should I know?" she stated grumpily.

"Well, you said she would be home soon. Maybe she could call an exterminator or a conmackter to help with the wall."

Amelia looked at Elizabeth as if she was an outright idiot. "I lied! And it's called a c-conractor you dummy!"

"I'm not a dummy! You don't know the word either!" Elizabeth shouted back. She was certainly not a dummy. Her report card could tell anyone that. "Why would you lie? Do you know how mad my daddy will be if he finds out we're over here alone!?"

"Well I couldn't just tell him we were gonna be here alone, could I!? He wouldn't have let you come over!"

"Why did you even want me over here anyway!?"

With that question the shouting stopped. Both girls took a chance to settle down, looking away from each other to fidget with their clothing or hair. Slowly they both turned to look at eachother and mouthed sorry. Everything was silent for a few minutes.

Elizabeth gained the courage to speak first.

"D-Does your Aunt leave you alone a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah." Amelia responded quietly.

"Is she mean to you?"

"No!" the Pond girl shouted, making Elizabeth jump a bit. "It's not that Aunt Sharon is mean," she said lowering her voice,"We just don't talk a lot, that's all."

"Are you lonely?"

Silence was Elizabeth's only answer. Which meant it was probably a yes. Elizabeth felt a pang of empathy go through her. She wanted to tell Amelia it was okay, and that she understood. She was lonely too. But of course she couldn't do that. She barely even knew the girl. This was the first time they had ever had a proper conversation. Maybe she could comfort her one day, but not today.

"Soooooo," Amelia said, cutting through the quiet, "Do you really think it's just normal?"

"The crack?" Elizabeth asked, receiving a quick nod as an answer.

She pushed out her lips with a slight frown, contemplating whether or not her neighbor the truth.

"Well," She started to say.

"Yes?"

"It is...a bit creepy."

Elizabeth's eyes nearly flew out of her head when Amelia grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her. "Alright! See I told you!" she shouted, "I told you it was creepy!"

"Yeah" Elizabeth managed to get out through the shaking, "You were right. It's creepy. C-Can you stop?"

"Oh right sorry."

Once out of Amelia's grip, Elizabeth climbed off the bed and let out a large yawn. She didn't realize how tired she was. At the same moment she yawned, Amelia's stomach let out a huge growl. Both girls paused and gave each other a strange look before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"You hungry?" Elizabeth asked, trying to control her breathing.

Amelia, still laughing, could only nod in response.

After her breathing was under control, and thought from earlier came back to Elizabeth's mind.

"How about some hot chocolate?"

"You can make that by yourself?" Amelia asked, her giggles calming down as well.

"Of course!"

* * *

Truth be told, Elizabeth wasn't really sure how to make hot chocolate. She had made herself bowls of cereal and knew how to heat things up in the microwave, but that was the end of her seven year old cooking skills.

'It can't be that hard!' she thought, as she headed down to Amelia's kitchen. She had seen Nanny Sarah do it a million times. If Sarah could do it, why couldn't she?

The problem was Elizabeth has no idea where anything was in this kitchen. And she didn't know where to start. To a seven year old girl, the kitchen seemed huge and the cabinets were innumerable. She opened five different doors before she found one with a kettle. To bad everything but the kettle came falling out and crashed to the floor in front of her with a loud bang. But something was strange about the crash. It didn't just shake the kitchen. It shook the whole house.

Now that was definitely odd.

"A-Amelia?" Elizabeth quietly called out, seeing if the girl was playing a joke. She was only answered with a loud groaning, wheezing noise that traveled through the air. Elizabeth snapped her head to the source of the noise; the outside door to Amelia's garden. Whatever made the noise didn't seem scary, just strange. Elizabeth had never been fond of strange, but tonight seemed to be the exception. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was putting on her house coat, white rubber galoshes, taking a small flashlight out of her bag, and making a beeline for the door.

Elizabeth entered the garden and slowly made her way through the shrubs, keeping herself alert. She may have been curious, but that wasn't going to stop her from being cautious. She didn't have to look hard for what had ever made the noise. As soon as she turned the hedge it was staring her right in the face.

"Woah."

Elizabeth stared in wonder at the object in front of her. Whatever the thing was, it had reduced Amelia's shed to bits. She could make through the billowing smoke that it was some sort of box. A glowing box, painted the bluest blue she had ever seen. A bright yellow light emitted from the windows of the box, illuminating the yard. Elizabeth didn't know what it was about the thing. Normally if she would have taken this for a dream or some sort of trick. Giant blue boxes do not fall out of the sky and land in peoples gardens. Those type of things don't exist. But there something about this box. Maybe it was the smoke, or the light coming from it, but just being around it made her feel warm, light, and actually made her really happy.

All thoughts of happiness shattered when the front side of the box flew open, blowing out more smoke and some sort of hook thing from it. Elizabeth didn't know the real name for it, though she want to call it a something quite mean as it came flying right towards her face. She let out a shriek, falling to the cold ground as the hook flew over her head, landing somewhere to her right.

All Elizabeth could do was stare in shock for a moment. Whatever sent that hook out at her was not very polite. Letting out a shaky sigh, the girl stood, turn her suspicious gaze towards the box.

"Hello?" she called, slightly scarred to get a response. When she didn't hear a voice call in return, Elizabeth slowly started to make her way towards the edge of the box, her curiosity getting the best of her. She stepped slowly, trying to avoid any stray pieces of lumber in her path. Once he reached it, Elizabeth realized she was too small to see over the edge of the box. With all the strength her little arms could muster, she reached and pulled herself up in an attempt to see inside. But when she lifted her head to look she saw something she never expected. She came face to face with a soaking wet ridiculous looking man.

"Hello there!" he said with a smile, looking her in the eyes.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

"Baaaahhhh!"

Elizabeth screamed in shock, causing the man in front of her to start screaming as well. She was so startled she lost her grip on the boxes edge and fell to the cold ground. She quickly looked back up but the man wasn't there anymore. What made the situation more confusing was that Elizabeth swore she heard the sound of a yelp and a large splash come from inside the box.

"Elizabeth!" Amelia shouted, stumbling out the house in her nightgown and red galoshes.

But Elizabeth couldn't respond. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. She had expected to see something odd in that box, but not a living breathing human being. Now that was a bit more odd than she could handle.

"Look at it! It came to help. Santa heard me! Thank you Santa!"

Elizabeth wanted to tell the redhead that Santa was just a fairytale, but she found that her voice didn't want to work at the moment.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Amelia asked, slowly helping her neighbor to her feet. Elizabeth didn't get a chance to say as a large shout came from inside the box.

"Yelling? Really, why yelling? That is absolutely the worst first impression to give. Never had someone yell in my face before. Well, actually I have. But not as a first impression. That's just rude."

Elizabeth looked over at Amelia and shared a look of complete shock with her as the same man she saw earlier pulled his head over the boxes edge again.

He slowly eyed both girls before bursting out saying, "Can I have an apple?"

"W-What?" Elizabeth asked, still a bit stunned.

"An apple!" the man stated with a strange grin, "All I can think about. Apples! I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new! Never had cravings before."

As the two girls stared in awe, the man proceed to pull himself to straddle the edge of the box. "Whoa. Look at that," the man said, his grin widening.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked.

"Just had a fall. Well, two actually thanks to you," he wagged a finger at Elizabeth, "Miss Mouthy."

Elizabeth stared at the man in shock and a bit of anger. She had never been called mouthy in her life! It was insulting. She barely even knew this man. Who was he to call her mouthy?

"You talked to him?" Amelia asked, giving her a small shove.

"I didn't talk to him!" Elizabeth retorted, "I just sorta...looked."

"But yes, a bit of a fall actually!" the man stated, ignoring the girls jabber, "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"Um, mister you're soaked." Elizabeth stated, looking the man over.

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You just said you were in the library." Amelia added.

"So was the swimming pool."

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a small scoff.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said.

The man snapped his gaze from the interior of his box to her

"Oi, I'll be ridiculous as I like. And so will my swimming pool."

Elizabeth gave him a sour look before saying, "You can't have a pool in there. It's too small!"

"Of course I can. It's bigger on the inside."

"But that's impossible!"

He looked her directly, as if those words sparked some sort of epiphany before giving her a maddening grin. "Would you like to see?"

Elizabeth didn't really have time to decide for herself as Amelia nearly tossed her in the man's direction. She stumbled forward, falling if it had not been for the man's hand there to grab her. He was just close enough to her height where he could grab her by her shoulder.

Elizabeth, a bit uncomfortable with the man's touch, muttered a small 'thank you' before brushing the hand off.

"Well, come on then," he said impatiently like a child, "Don't you want to see?"

She wasn't so sure. Elizabeth didn't know this man. It could be a trap. If the box really was bigger on the inside, he could probably just push her in and let her fall to her death. Or after pushing her he could just shut the doors and she may never see the light of day again.

As if reading her thoughts, the odd man gave her a teasing look before turning his gaze to the night sky. "It's fine if you're scarred."

"Am not." She retorted.

"Oh, no but you are! I can tell. No, no, no, it's fine. Really. Besides, only the bravest people can look inside."

He switched his gaze back to her, "And you're not one of those people are you?"

Now Elizabeth was not having any of that.

Noticing her change in attitude, the man gave her a big grin before grabbing Elizabeth's small hand and pulling her up to sit next to him.

Once she was able to see the past the door, Elizabeth's mouth fell open in shock.

Smoke filled the room below in a misty haze, making everything look like it was in a dream. Glowing contraptions sputtered and groaned against the flames over taking them. It really looked like the thing had been in a wreck. A swimming pool was no where in sight, but Elizabeth had to agree it was definitely bigger on the inside.

The man sat with a knowing smirk on his face, letting out a small chuckle as the blonde quickly looked back and forth between him and the box.

"Are you a policeman?" Amelia asked, breaking the silence.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly turning serious, "Did you call a policeman?"

"You called a policeman?" Elizabeth asked, snapping out of her daze.

Amelia looked at her as though she was the strangest thing about this situation, "No! I told you I asked Santa numpty," She turned her gaze back to the man, "Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra-"

Suddenly the man broke into a large fit, twitching heavily and falling off the box.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, looking down on him.

He waved his hand in front of his curled up body. "No, I'm fine. This all perfectly norm-"

Before he could say another word, a small bit a glowing gold light came out of his mouth.

"How is that supposed to be normal?" Elizabeth said, sliding off the edge of the box and coming kneel at the mans side.

"Normal for me, may be a bit odd for you, assuming you are human." the man said, giving her a strange look.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked

He gave them both a big grin. "I don't yet. I'm still cooking."

As he talked, his hands started to give off the same shimmering gold light that came from his mouth. Elizabeth stared at the man in awe. It couldn't be real. It shouldn't be real. People falling out the sky. Glowing crazy men who liked apples. Boxes that were bigger on the inside. That stuff didn't happen in the real world. Her daddy had always told her something along those lines ever since she could remember. Santa wasn't real, dreams didn't come true, and miracles never happen. But something about this man. This extremely odd man with his blue box made her want to believe, even if it was only for a moment.

Ever so slowly, Elizabeth reached out and gently pulled at one of the man fingers. Her eyes widened and small giggles started to erupt from her mouth as the shimmering gold left the man's hand and started dancing around her own.

"Whoa." She gasped.

She had expected the light to sting or burn, considering how much pain it seemed to cause the man in front of her. But it didn't. It made her feel warm and happy. Just like the light from the box did.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw the man giving her a huge grin, not seeming to mind in the slightest that they had only just meet and she was poking and prodding his hand. As the light started to fade he asked, "Does it scare you?"

Looking up to meet his eyes, Elizabeth furiously shook her head, the smile never leaving her face.

"No, no, no, not you," the man said, giving her a small pat on the head, "You!" He said pointing to Amelia, "The crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes."

The man let out another grin and suddenly jumped into a standing position, forcing Elizabeth to come with him.

"Well then, no time to lose," He said, bending over a bit to meet the girl's eyes, "I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off."

With that Elizabeth watched as the odd man, now claiming to be the Doctor, as he walked to Amelia's house. Or should she say tried. The Doctor didn't make it more than a few steps before he walked right into a tree.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked after he had hit the ground.

The Doctor looked up the girls. "Early days." he said. "Steerings a bit off," before he jumped back up and ran towards the house. The girls didn't have to think twice before running after the odd raggedy man.

* * *

Once all three were back in the house, it didn't take long for Elizabeth to lose any sense of awe she had held for the Doctor. The man was terribly terribly rude. As soon as they entered the house Amelia ran to grab the Doctor an apple, and the moment he took a bite of it he spat it out. Not in a polite way mind you. It was in a way where the chewed up apple bits nearly hit Elizabeth in the face.

To say the least she was disgusted.

"You're kinda gross." She said, trying to flip an undercooked piece of bacon. After the Doctor had spit out the apple, and the yogurt he requested right after, he demanded that Elizabeth fry him something.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're American. You know! Fried chicken. McDonalds and all that. You have one of those on every block don't you?" he asked as he dug through the refrigerator.

Elizabeth had tried to convince Amelia to do it, but she had conveniently snuck out of the kitchen at that moment, shouting about grabbing some towels. This Elizabeth and the Doctor alone. And now here she was. A seven year old attempting to cook bacon this odd man she barely knew.

"Am I really that gross?" the Doctor asked, really not interested in anything but the sizzling bacon in the pan.

"Yup. You're disgusting."

The Doctor chuckled, "Hm. Don't think I've ever had a really gross one before. But first time for everything."

Elizabeth flipped another piece of bacon. "What do you mean 'you ever had one'. One of what?"

"Oh!" he gasped, finally looking up from the food, "I meant a body. Never had someone say I was disgusting before. Then again no one has ever greeted me by screaming in my face."

"Is that something Doctors do? Get different bodies?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring the Doctors jab.

"Well, people like me do. When we get sick or hurt badly enough we just get a new body. New face, new personality, new everything!" he said, giving a grin and rubbing his jaw, as if to show her, 'Yep! This is new!'

"So it happens for all Doctors?"

The Doctor gave her a tired look. "You're not very easy to impress are you? Nope, no, no the Doctor is just my name. Not actually a doctor. No, this only happens to me. Just me." he finished with a sad smile.

Elizabeth knitted her brow at his change in mood, but immediately passed it off. "But you can fix things like a Doctor can't you?" she asked tentatively.

"Well that depends," he said, leaning down to look her in the eyes, "What needs fixing?"

"Hold on a minute!"

Elizabeth, without thinking, jumped off the stool she was standing on and ran into the main hall.

"Oi! My bacon!" the Doctor shouted.

She didn't hear though. As quickly as she could, Elizabeth ran to her find her bag at the main entrance of the Pond household. She rummaged through her set of clothes and toys, ignoring them all for one thing in particular.

"Gotcha!" she shouted once she found what she was looking for. She immediately made a mad dash back to the kitchen, praying the madman could do what he said.

On arriving Elizabeth was surprised find the Doctor staring a pan of very crisp bacon.

He looked at her with a bit of shock and confusion, "Who just goes and leaves a pan of cooking bacon on the stove top? And the way you shouted! You really are mouthy aren't you?"

"Forget about the food! And I am not mouthy." Elizabeth said. She ran back up her stepping stool by the stove so she could stand closer to the Doctors height.

"This," she said hopefully, "Can you fix this?"

The Doctor set down his pan of ruined bacon and started to intensely stare at the small locket the girl had in her hand. It was a very plain necklace, but still beautiful. It was small circular pendant on a silver chain. No engravings or anything. There didn't seem to be a thing wrong with the trinket in his eyes.

"Well, if you want me to make it prettier for you I can may-" the Doctor attempted to reach for the necklace, before Elizabeth shot her hand away.

"No, not that!" she snapped, hugging the locket to her chest. Realizing how harsh she sounded, Elizabeth lowered her voice. "S-Sorry," she mumbled, "Just don't do that. Please. I like it the way it is."

The Doctors gaze softened. He again held out his hand, but his time to help Elizabeth down from her perch.

"May I?" He asked.

Slowly Elizabeth grabbed his hand and let him lead her off the stepping stool.

"Now," the Doctor continued,"If you don't want me to fix the locket what do you want me to fix?"

"Him. Fix him."

The Doctor bent down next to Elizabeth as she opened the lockets clasp. Inside was a picture of a rugged young man. To the Doctor he looked no older than his late twenties. In the picture the man was grinning from ear to ear. He could have been the happiest man on earth. He was holding what looked to be a young woman around his age, though it was hard to tell. The picture seemed to to be stained with something or charred perhaps?

"Who's this then?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"My Daddy." Elizabeth explained, smiling a bit as well, "Can you fix him?"

"Oh I don't think he needs fixing. I mean, look at that grin! Your Daddy looks like a very happy man."

"He needs fixing because he's not happy."

The Doctor suddenly sobered up. "What do you mean not happy?"

Elizabeth, not looking away from that locket said, "That's how Mommy died. Daddy said she wasn't happy. I don't really understand. He doesn't like to talk about it much, but he said that if someone is sad enough they can go to heaven because they are that sad. Is that true?"

"Sometimes." the Doctor gulped.

"Daddy is sad all the time now." she informed, turning fully to the Doctor, "I don't want him to leave like mommy did. Can you fix him?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not that type-"

"You said you were a doctor! Doctors fix things right? Please?"

Elizabeth wasn't stupid. She might be young, but she certainly wasn't stupid. Ever since her mommy died, her daddy had told her what a cruel place the world was and that death couldn't be stopped. There were no miracles. She may not have understood everything, but she got the general idea. But this raggedy man in front of her was like a miracle. He dropped out of the sky in some sort of magic box. He was strange and unpredictable. He had magic glowing light that made him a different person! If he could fix himself that much, he could definitely fix her Daddy. Couldn't he?

The hopeful pleading look in Elizabeth's eyes slowly started to vanish at the Doctors silence. She could feel the tears starting to swell up.

"I-It's alright." she started to stammer out, "I shouldn-"

"I'll do it."

Elizabeth's heart pounded. "What?" she asked.

"Your Daddy's sad right?" the Doctor said standing proudly. "You want him to be happy? Well, I promise you he's gonna be happiest man alive! Oh, he will be smiling just like he was in that picture. We're gonna show him there's is so much more to life than just a job, and a house, and being stuck in...where are we exactly?"

"Leadworth."

"Right!" he continued with a swing of his arm, "More than boring ol' Leadworth! There is a whole universe out there worth living for and he's gonna know it!"

The Doctor paused his rant again to kneel down in front of Elizabeth, putting on a huge grin to match hers.

"I promise you that you and your daddy are gonna have very long and happy lives, alright?"

Elizabeth didn't have to think twice before answering.

"Alright."


	2. The Eleventh Hour

**So I may have lied just a bit c: I think I'm going to post all the chapters I have finished of the Oddity Tales within the next few days, but there is going to be a bit of a wait for the next chapters because I still want to have a good amount done so you guys won't be waiting for months. Sound like a plan? Thanks you guys, and enjoying reading the Oddity Tales.**

* * *

It turned out that Elizabeth and the Doctor weren't alone for most of their conversation. Amelia had been standing outside the kitchen door with towels since Elizabeth got her locket. Elizabeth was a tad angry that Amelia had been listening in, but she was happier that the redhead didn't burst in during the middle of the conversation. That would have been much more embarrassing.

After the burnt bacon was cleaned from the pan and the Doctor was dry, the girls continued in their attempts of trying to feed the man. From beans to bread and butter, the Doctor rejected everything they gave him. Elizabeth couldn't help but grow annoyed with the Doctor, along with Amelia who seemed to find the Doctor's overreaction to each food funny.

"That's disgusting." Elizabeth said, staring at the Doctors final choice in food. Deciding that neither other girls could make him anything decent, he made his own meal. A large helping a fish fingers and custard that he had found in the freezer. Amelia, joining in the fun, decided to grab some ice cream. Elizabeth decided on a glass of chocolate milk. If she wasn't getting hot chocolate tonight this would have to do.

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted, waving a fish finger in her face, "Don't knock it till you try it."

Amelia giggled as the Doctor shoved the fish finger in his mouth and sucked up some custard from his bowl, giving him a giant mustache.

"Funny." she said.

"Am I?" he responded, giving Elizabeth a smart look. "Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairytale," the Doctor grinned before turning to Elizabeth, waving another fish finger in her face. "Now you, Mouthy. What's your name?"

Elizabeth gave him a small glare before straightening her night gown and saying, "Elizabeth Annaliese Lorne."

"Wooooo," the Doctor whistled. "That's a mouth full. No wonder you're a little mouthy! You-"

He stopped mid ramble as he saw Elizabeth's glare intensify.

"B-But lovely!" he tried to cover. "Really very lovely! Your name sounds like a princess. You're named after a queen even! Oh, good ol' Queen Bess! She was lovely too. She fancied me quite for a while. But then I went...and then she…" the Doctor gave an involuntary shiver. "Nope. No. No on Elizabeth. Can't do it. To long and wordy. You need a nickname. How about Lizzie?"

"I like Lizzie." Amelia added.

Elizabeth scrunched up her face. "Really? Lizzie sounds like a little kid name."

"You are a little kid" the Doctor chuckled, flicking some custard in the blonde's face. "Now you two. Are we in Scotland or America?"

"Neither." Elizabeth explained grumpily, wiping the custard off her face.

"We're in England." Amelia continued, "We had to move here. It's rubbish."

"What about your Dad then? Thought we'd wake him by now." the Doctor asked.

"We're not sisters." Elizabeth said, noticing how the Doctor only mentioned a dad, "I'm supposed to be here for a sleepover."

"Hey!" Amelia retorted, "There's no sleeping at a sleepover. It's the rules. And besides," she continued, looking at the Doctor. "This is better than sleeping."

"So where's your mum and dad then?" the Doctor asked Amelia.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky."

"I know." the Doctor grinned. "So where is this aunt of yours?"

Amelia tooked a large scoop of icecream. "She's out."

"And left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared!" Amelia retorted.

Elizabeth gave her an odd look, "That's not true. You said upstairs that you-"

"Shut it!" Amelia shouted. "What about you? You said that you were-"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I only said that to make you feel better! You're the one who said yo-"

"What's going on now?" the Doctor asked, looking back a forth between the two.

"Nothing." they both responded.

The Doctor gave them another look before clearing his throat and saying, "Well, 'course you wouldn't be scared of me," pointing to himself with a grin. "Box falls out of sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish fingers and custard and look at you both! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" Amelia questioned.

"That must be a hell of a scary crack in that wall."

* * *

Not long after the three found themselves standing in Amelia's bedroom, staring at the ominous crack in the wall.

"You've had some cowboys in here." the Doctor said, surveying the room. "Not actual cowboys. Though that can happen."

"Why do you have an apple? You just ate nearly a whole tub of ice cream!" Elizabeth asked, watching Amelia fiddle with the fruit.

Amelia didn't say anything, but she nodded to the Doctor with a small smile before approaching him.

"I used to hate apples," Amelia said. "So my mum put faces on them."

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle when she saw the small face Amelia had carved on the apple as she handed it to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled down at her. "She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later."

Both girls stared amazed as the apple disappeared into the Doctor's pants pocket, but did not seem to show.

"Now," he said ignoring their looks. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?"

Suddenly the Doctor took out what Elizabeth thought to be a laser and pointed it back and forth against the wall.

"Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey." he said, flipping the object back to his face.

"What's that mean?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It means very, very, very, very confusing and difficult to explain." the Doctor responded, not looking at her, "You know what this crack is Lizzie?"

Flinching a bit at her new nickname said asked, "What is it?"

"It's a crack." the Doctor dictated, giving her a slight tap on the head with his laser. "But I'll tell you both something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked.

The Doctor stepped closer to the wall and started to run his fingers against the crack. "Everywhere." he informed. " In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear-"

Amelia cut him off, "A voice. Yes."

Suddenly a bone chilling growl went through the room that caused Elizabeth to freeze in her spot. She barely even noticed how the Doctor emptied Amelia's glass of water onto the floor and started to use it as some sort of hearing aid on the wall. If she wasn't scared out of her wits she would have told him that was completely rude.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." a voice boomed through the room.

"W-What's that?" Elizabeth managed to whisper out.

The Doctor looked at the wall with a questioning look, "Prisoner Zero?" he asked.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia said, a bit excited. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"It means you're not crazy." Elizabeth muttered, still frozen in place, her head starting to ache from fright. A man falling out of a box and having food cravings was one thing but this was entirely different. This voice was terrifying her.

"Hey, you alright?" Amelia asked, coming over to look her in the eye.

"Prisoner Zero had escaped." the voice boomed again.

Elizabeth shook, barely able to shake her head no.

"I-I want my Daddy…" she whimpered out, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey." the Doctor came over from his place at the wall to kneel in front of Elizabeth. He gently place his hands on her arms, half expecting her to throw them off, before he started to rub them up and down in a soothing motion. "Lizzie. Hey, look at me. Elizabeth, I promised that you and your daddy were gonna have long and happy lives. Yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, I always keep my promises. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you here, but I'm gonna need you to trust me. Alright?"

She looked at him with teary eyes, her breath coming out in small little gasps. She didn't want to trust him at all. All Elizabeth want to do was go home, run into her Daddy's arms, and never leave. But there was just something about this man called The Doctor. Even though she hadn't known him for more than two hours, Elizabeth felt she could trust him completely.

She let out one more shaky breath before saying, "Alright."

The Doctor grinned at her and reached down to take hold her hand as he stood. Elizabeth gripped his hand tight.

"Do you know what this means Amelia?" The Doctor asked, hold out a hand for her as well.

Amelia shook her head, declining his offer. "No. What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And it also means you need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…"

"Or what?" Amelia asked.

"You know how I just told Lizzie to trust me?"

"Yeah."

"You better start to too."

The Doctor suddenly pointed his laser at the wall again before pulling Amelia over to him to hold her hand tight. This time Amelia didn't decline.

Elizabeth flinched as a blinding light came through the crack, casting the whole room in a white glow.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello? Hello?" the Doctor called into the void of light.

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a small sob and bury her face into the Doctor's side. The crack had opened wider to reveal a giant blue eye staring down at the trio.

"What's that?" Amelia asked, a bit of fear coming out in her voice.

The giant eye traveled to each of them before its gaze landed on the Doctor. As soon as its gazed settled, the eye sent out a giant beam of light right at the man, causing him to double over. Once finished the eye quickly left, closing the crack as it did.

"There, you see?" the Doctor asked, laughing the pain off. "Good as new."

Elizabeth watched as he turned to her and then Amelia, their hands still gripped tightly together.

"You alright?" he asked, trying to refer to both girls.

All Amelia did was nod. Elizabeth wiping the stray tear from her eyes, muttered something about this being the worst sleepover ever.

"W-What was that thing?" Elizabeth asked, once her mind cleared.

"Was it Prisoner Zero?" Amelia added.

"No." the Doctor said. "I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message."

He pulled what looked like to be some sort of wallet to Elizabeth out of his shirt pocket. "Psychic paper." he continued as he read off the note. "Takes a lovely little message. Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless-"

The Doctor quickly shoved the 'Psychic Paper' as he called it back into his pocket and started to rush back into the hallway.

"Unless what?" Amelia called after him, pulling Elizabeth along with her.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here." he informed, rapidly looking around the hall. "But he couldn't have. We'd know."

The girls followed him as he searched the hall, listening to his rant.

"It's difficult. Brand new me. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye."

"What's that sound?" Elizabeth asked. Some kind of toll was sounding through the house.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor shouted, running down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Oi! Wait!" Amelia called as she and Elizabeth tired to catch up with him.

* * *

By the time they did the Doctor was already back in the garden, fretting over his magic blue box.

"I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

"Is it like a car or something?" Elizabeth asked.

The Doctor opened a mouth in a huge gasp. "A car? You are comparing her to a car? Oh, no, no, no. She is so, soooooo much better than just a car."

"How can it even be like a car, with engines and everything?" Amelia asked, giving them both strange looks. "It's just a box."

"No it's not!" Elizabeth corrected. "I think it's just looks like it. The inside of it kinda looked like a machine."

"She's right!" the Doctor called out. "It's not just a box. It's a time machine."

Amelia gasped as Elizabeth stared wide eyed at the raggedy man.

"A real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized," he answered, darting around the sides of the box with the rope. "Five minute hop into the future should do it!" Amelia glanced over at Lizzie, and then asked.

"Can we come?"

"Not safe in here, not yet," he replied without looking, but then smiled over. "Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

Elizabeth lowered her gaze to the ground as the Doctor hopped on his box, recalling all those time her mommy said she would be right back, but she ended up being gone for hours on end. And the last time she never came home.

"People always say that." she muttered bitterly.

Elizabeth felt his gaze on her as he jumped off the box and kneeled in front of them.

"Am I people?" He questioned. Elizabeth merely shrugged. "Do I even look like people?"

The Doctor looked in between the two girls before sighing, "Didn't I tell you both? Trust me," he grinned. "I'm the Doctor."

He spun around quickly and hopped back onto the box, about to jump inside.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called, running over to him.

"What about five minutes don't you two underst-"

"Catch!"

The Doctor threw up his hands in just enough time to catch Elizabeth's small silver locket.

"What's this then?" he questioned with a grin.

"You won't forget right? The promise about my dad? That's a reminder."

"But I don't need it. Lizzie, I'll be back in five-"

"I trust you to bring it back." she said, sincerity pouring out of her small body.

The Doctor stared down at the small pendent in his hands, feeling the weight of love that Elizabeth held for it.

Elizabeth grinned up at him, "But only for five minutes, alright?"

The Doctor chuckled out, "Alright."

* * *

**BlueGreen216: Here's your update c: And thank you so much!**

**theladyofthelost: Thank you! And yes, Elizabeth is going to stay very stubborn.**

**Review maybe?**


	3. The Eleventh Hour: Part 2

**Woah. I just want to thank you all so much. It has been nearly two days since posting and I have already gotten some reviews. You don't know how happy I am. Again thank you all so much! Sorry for a bit of a short chapter today, but trust me the next few are gonna be pretty long. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

Five minutes turned into an hour. An hour turned into a day. A day turned into a month. And a month turned into five years. Five years and their precious Doctor never came back.

Amelia and Elizabeth had waited all night in the redheads garden, with suitcases and coats in tow. When they awoke the next morning, chilled to the bone, realizing the Doctor had not come back for them, the girls kept waiting. Everyday after school they would go to Amelia's garden and wait. Waiting for that groaning noise, a blue box, and a mad raggedy man to appear and take them away.

In their waiting the two had made some friends. Amelia had spouted the whole tale of the Doctor to the girls class as soon as they went back to school the following week. Elizabeth had wanted to keep it a secret between them, but Amelia had figured that maybe if more people knew, they could help them look. Of Course barely anyone believed them. Most of the kids and adults took it as the two girls had an imaginary friend. The only people that did believe them were two other children in their class. Mels and Rory.

Rory was a sweet and quiet boy, while Mels was a very rambunctious little girl. The group was a very odd mix, but they all had a common belief; the Doctor was real. And that made them get along better than anything.

As the years went by, Amelia's and Elizabeth's guardians started to grow more and more worried at the girls increasing fascination with their imaginary friend. Elizabeth knew her dad disapproved of even the concept of imaginary friends, but her Nanny Sarah had encouraged her to keep believing and was overjoyed when Elizabeth told her she wanted to be called Lizzie from then on. Amelia's aunt had been much more severe. After a year of waiting for the Doctor Amelia's aunt had started to send her to psychiatrist after psychiatrist. But Lizzie helped her through it. The girls helped each other through all the hard times they faced and all doubts people threw at them. They became best friends. They were as close as sisters and they promised each other that they would never ever stop believing in the Doctor.

But that changed the year Lizzie turned 13. She and Amelia were about to enter high school and she knew everyone was getting absolutely sick of hearing about her and Amelia's Raggedy Doctor. Rory had stopped coming to the garden, gently telling the girls it was time for them to forget it. The Doctor was not coming back. Mels was getting into so much trouble with school, she barely had time for anything besides detention. And Lizzie's father had had enough.

Nearly everyday since the Doctor came, Lizzie would tell her Dad how this magic man in a blue box was coming to fix him and that he wouldn't be sad anymore. For years and years her father had tolerated this until finally he snapped.

It was the last night of August, a week before school had to start. Lizzie was in her Dad's office, trying to convince him one last time that the Doctor was coming for them.

"Daddy please! He is real! I don't know how many times I have to-"

"He is not real Elizabeth! You're not a child anymore. Things like that don't exist. Your imaginary friend isn't going to come here and fix everything."

Lizzie sighed. "But he is Dad! I even gave him my locket as a reminder. He is going to make everything better for us. His is going to come back. He promised!"

"No!" he shouted, making her jump at the intensity of his voice. "I have tolerated this for way too long. I only put up with this because Sarah insisted that it was good for you. Hell, I even thought is was good for a while. You were making friends, but now. Oh, Elizabeth! You are going into highschool. What are you going to do when you're my age? Are you still going to believe in him? Your imaginary friend isn't real! You are taking this way too far!"

Her father took a deep breath. "I tried to make this clear to you when you were little, but it seems that it didn't stick. Fairytales are not real Elizabeth. If they were your mother would still be alive."

"What has this got to do with mom?!" Lizzie shouted.

"It has everything to do with your mom! I tried to convince your mother that things get better. That a miracle would happen. And look where that got her. In a grave!"

"Mom's death wasn't your fault! How long is it going to take you to realize that?! Are you just going to go around crying about it for the rest of your life or are you going to move on?!"

Lizzie's father suddenly became eerily calm. He slowly walk over to his daughter, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Dad?" Lizzie questioned, her voice shaking.

"Grow up." he said. "That man, that Doctor you love so much? He is never coming back."

Lizzie looked at her father shock. The tone of his voice shook her to her core. Of Course he had told her the Doctor wasn't coming for her before. He had done it a million times. But his voice. Lizzie could tell that her father was finished with her stories.

"D-Dad no-"

"It was not real Elizabeth. He is not real. Nothing is going to make this better. No one is coming to help us. Miracles like that don't happen. Not like this. You have to work a long time before things can get better. I'm sorry sweetheart." Her father sighed one last time before placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead, trying to control his anger.

"He's not coming for you Elizabeth. Time to wake up."

* * *

The rest of the night became a blur of tears and sobs for Lizzie. In the end, she had ended up at Amelia's house, curled up in her friends bed, clutching the toy Doctor they had made together.

"Your Dad is just nuts! He doesn't know what he is talking about!" Amelia ranted, walking around the room. She had been doing this for the past hour, while Lizzie lied on the bed muttering yes or no at the appropriate time.

"Was he the one who saw a blue box fall from the sky?" Amelia continued, "No! He wasn't there! Your dad, sorry Lizzie, but he is just a numpty! Don't listen to him okay? We just have to wait a little longer. This is like a-a test or something. The Doctors coming. I know it."

Nothing was said between the girls for a few moments. Lizzie just started down at the Doctor doll in her hands, slowly petting over the flop of hair on his head.

"Hey, do you think we can stop this now?" she said, making Amelia stop her pacing.

"What? Stop what?" Amelia asked a bit annoyed.

Lizzie looked up, a worn look on her face but a sadness touched her eyes. "The Doctor Amelia. We need to stop."

The redhead let out a chuckle of disbelief.

"Seriously? Your Dad has said bad things about the Doctor for years and just now you are letting it bother you?"

"It's not just my Dad." she replied, "We're getting older. It's not just a cute kids game anymore to people. Amelia, people are starting to look at us like we're nuts. Like, really insane. You're on your fourth psychiatrist!"

"Do you think I'm nuts?" Amelia questioned threateningly.

"No! That's not what I'm saying. It just people are talking bad about us. Not just your Aunt Sharon or my Dad. Other grown ups. Even some kids. I heard them calling you names the other day."

"You shouldn't care what other people think about you! Or me! I'll take care of it. Now, why are you talking like this?"

Lizzie sighed, trying to calm herself. "Rory has stopped coming over Amelia. He's never complained when we stuck him all my dads old clothes and made him dress up as the Doctor. And he's never said anything bad about the Doctor either. You know he loves hanging around here all the time. But now he's sick of it. He won't say it like that because he's nice but I know that's what he means. He said it was time to give up. Things are changing Amelia. They have to change. Whether we like it or not."

"What difference does it make if Rory left?!" Amelia shouted, completely ignoring Lizzie's last statement. "We can find someone else to play the Doctor. Jeffs good option I think."

"Fine." Lizzie said, playing along. "So if we do get Jeff to believe, what are we gonna do then? Wait for Mels to get out of trouble and go looking for a man we barely even know? What are we gonna do when we're getting married? Are we gonna still believe then? Wait for the Doctor to walk us down the aisle?"

"Shut up!" Amelia shouted. "He's coming! He promised five minutes!"

"And look where that got us! Five minutes turned in to five years! Five years of teasing and people thinking we're nuts, and I hate it! I don't want to care about stuff like that but I do. Especially when we're losing people we like because we still believe in him. We're going into highschool Amelia. We're gonna be slaughtered if we go in there rambling about our imaginary friend!"

"So what was all this?" The redhead stomped over to her dresser and pointed to all the drawing and crafts the girls had made about the Doctor. "Was this all imaginary?!"

"No!" Lizzie said, tears welling up again in her sore eyes. "That's real! That's us becoming best friends. That's us meeting Mels and Rory and having all those fun times. But that's all the Doctor was. Imaginary."

Both girls just looked at each other, waiting for the other to say something, anything to convince themselves that what they were starting to believe was wrong. But no more words were spoken. Only the soft cries coming out of Lizzie's mouth filled the room.

Amelia looked at the haunting crack that was still in her wall, hastily wiping her own tears from her eyes. "I hate change. I hate when you talk like you're a grown up," she muttered.

"I hate it when you yell." Lizzie replied, trying to calm her breathing. "Can't believe we nicknamed me Mouthy."

"What do we do now?"

Lizzie patted the bed next to her, scooting over so Amelia could sit next to her.

"Well," she started after Amelia was comfortable. "We thought what happened with the Doctor was a dream the next morning after he didn't come. That is, until we saw the mess in the kitchen, that my locket was gone, and that the shed was destroyed."

"What's your point?" Amelia sniffled.

"What if it was just all a dream?" she said. "I have heard of people that are close having the same dreams. It happens with twins most of the time, but it can happen with friends too. Maybe it was something like that. We could have just had a sugar rush with all that ice cream. We trashed your house, lost my locket, wrecked the shed, and passed out. Then we had the same weird dream."

Amelia looked at her friend sceptically. "We were seven. How could we destroy a shed?"

Lizzie smiled, looking at the Doctor doll that was still in her grasp. "You tell me. We believed in this guy for five years thinking he had a time machine."

"I know." Amelia laughed. "It's ridiculous."

Lizzie gave her friend a sour look. "Is it bad I kinda wanna slap you for saying that?"

"No. I wanna slap myself for even thinking it. Not as much as I wanna slap you and your Dad for bring this whole thing up though."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." she said solemnly.

"Do you just wanna forget everything about him?" Amelia said after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. Do you?"

She shook her head. "No. Like you said, he is apart of our lives, but it just really hurts giving up after all this."

"My mom used to say everything stops hurting over time." Lizzie said. "You never really forget the hurt, but all the good things that happen to you just kinda cover them up. At least that's what I think she said."

"Your mom always sounds so nice."

"Yeah," Lizzie smiled sadly. "She was."

The girls jumped as the heard a door slam downs stairs and a shrill voice yell 'Ammmmmmmyyyyy!'

"Sharon." They bothe muttered, distanfully.

Amelia slowly got herself off the bed, doing a little jump to lighten the mood. "Better go tell her no more psychiatrists." she said. "She should be happy about that. This one was about to reassign me any way. Bit him last time."

"Again?"

"Yup."

Lizzie chuckled at her friend left the room, giving her a look of disapproval.

Once Amelia out of earshot, slowly she headed over to her friends dresser, looking over all of the drawings and dolls the had come out of five years of believing. Believing in a madman with a time machine.

"I really believed in you ya know." Lizzie told the Doctor doll, holding it up to her face. The doll didn't respond. He just stared at her with a painted smile on his lips.

"I thought you were like some kind of knight in shining armor for me. You were gonna protect me and keep my family safe, and you, me, Amelia, and my Dad we're gonna have all these great adventures. You were gonna make my Dad hap…"

She had to pause as the tears began to well up again. Lizzie couldn't remember the last time she had cried this much.

"We don't want to stop believing in you. I don't want to give you up. But I'm done...We're done. No more waiting. Time to wake up."

Lizzie felt sick as she turned her gaze to the crack in the wall, wanting to hit herself for letting her dad's words come out of her mouth. She gave last look over all the mementos that reminded her of the Doctor. She set the doll in her hand in between two others that strongly resembled Amelia and Lizzie herself, let her hand linger just a moment more before she whispered,

"Goodbye, Raggedy Man."

* * *

**BlueGreen216- Oh trust me, when Lizzie sees the Doctor it is not going to be pretty.**

**Orangecake71- Thank you so much! You're so sweet.**

**Aorangeinboston- I don't think this part was really that heartbreaking. But what I have planned for when Lizzie sees the Doctor is going to be a bit emotional ;)**

**Snuffles awesome- Thank you so much!**

**Review maybe?**


	4. The Eleventh Hour: Part 3

**Fourth chapter is here everyone! Sorry I'm posting a bit late today. We are getting into the last of the chapters I have done for the test run so after tomorrow or Tuesday it is gonna be about a weeks wait until another chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. Thank you all for the supportive comments and just being great people. It makes writing all the more rewarding knowing people enjoy my work. Thank you and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

Seven more years passed. Lizzie and Amelia both grew into beautiful women. Amelia, who from the day they stopped believing went by Amy, had become the object of many boys affections. She was tall, charismatic, and flirtatious. Nearly everyone liked her. Lizzie had grown to be much shorter than Amy. She was no taller than 5'3" by the time she had graduated high school. Though that did not take away from her beauty. While Amy radiated in her looks at times, Lizzie had more of a quiet beauty. She had a few admirers in school, but not nearly as many as Amy.

The girls had remained best friends even though they had stopped believing in the Doctor. It was a rare sight to see one without the other. They seemed inseparable. The only ones who got into the girls bubble was Rory and Mels. Rory had come back around after the girls informed him that their fascination with the Doctor was over. Mels hung around whenever she could, usually bringing up the Doctor just to tease everyone from time to time.

Amy and Lizzie had lived pretty decent lives after giving up on the Doctor, no matter how the subject haunted them. Their relationships with their guardians had improved greatly. They had gained some friends. Hell, Amy and Rory were starting to date. Lizzie had decided she wanted to be a writer, just like her dad had always wanted her to be. Everything was going smoothly.

Lizzie's father, Robert Lorne, died on April 13th, 2008. The cause of death was nothing miraculous. It was a heart attack. 'Caused by too much stress and high blood pressure' is what one of the nurses told Lizzie as she arrived at the hospital. Rory held her tight as the news was delivered to her. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

The funeral was held back in America so that Lizzie's father could be buried next to her mother. It was a small ceremony. Barely anyone was there except for close friends of the family. Sarah, Lizzie's nanny who had retired years ago to start a family, attended the funeral with her. She was the only one of her friends who could afford it and Lizzie couldn't find the words to thank her. She would not have gotten through the ceremony without her.

Things became very difficult for Lizzie after her father died. She did not have a large family, and the few family members she had in her life lived terribly far away. She was a broke college student and couldn't afford to keep her house. And she didn't dare ask to go live with Sarah. The women had a family of her own now. She didn't have time to deal with an emotional teenaged girl. Plus, she had done so much for her family already, Lizzie did not want to burden the woman anymore. But luckily for Lizzie, she had friends who supported her. As soon as she had returned to Leadworth, Amy had asked Lizzie to come stay with her. Her Aunt Sharon had gone to get a place of her own after Amy had graduated and she had loads of spare room. Rory had offered to pay for Lizzie to stay in her house since he had a steady job, and Mels had basically threatened any foreclosures that came near the house.

Lizzie's dad had left her enough money to pay the bills and stay in the house for four more months until she had to sell it. During this time she had tried to get her life together. Lizzie had gotten a part time job at the library to help pay for school and rent at Amy's, though Amy flat out told her she wasn't paying anything. And once her house was sold, Lizzie had a decent amount of money in the bank to be set for a few months. With all the support of her friends and the people in town she slowly began to cope with the fact the she was an orphan now and her father was really gone.

* * *

"Ugh!" Amy cried, as she lugged another box up the stairs. "Seriously? How many more boxes are there?"

It was finally time for Lizzie to move into Amy's house. The whole day the two girls had been lugging boxes from across the road and up to Lizzie's new room.

The blonde laughed as she watched her best friend fall in a heap at the top of the stairs.

"Ummm. I think about five or six."

"Great…"

Lizzie kicked Amy in the butt as she walked passed her into her new room. "Come on." she called. "Let's get these boxes unpacked and we can get some pizza. My treat."

At the thought of pizza, Amy immediately came out of her stupor and picked up her box as if it weighed nothing.

"Now that's a deal."

The girls giggled as they walked down the hall and into Lizzie's room. It was two doors down from Amys. It wasn't as large as her old room, but Lizzie knew she would adjust. It would just take time. The room was completely bare except for a chair, desk, and bed. Amy had wanted to give her complete reign of how her room would look.

The girls placed their boxes on the bed, opened them, and started to sort through their contents.

"Why do have so many cardigans? Really, I need to introduce you to a thing called a skirt." Amy chided as she pulled several cardigans out of her box.

"I wear them because they are comfortable!" Lizzie defended, putting away the books that were in her box. "Plus they're easier to move in at work. Blouses are really hard to move in when you're trying to put a five-hundred paged book back on a top shelf. Something's bound to come popping out."

Amy smirked. "What? You don't want to be Miss Sexy Librarian?"

"Nope. Besides, that's your job Miss Kissogram."

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

Lizzie squeaked as a cardigan flew across the room and hit her in the face. She quickly pulled the article of clothing off her face and glared at her friend who was in a fit of giggles on her bed.

"Come on!" she said, trying to hold back her own giggles. "The quicker we get this done, the sooner we get pizza."

* * *

"Ammmmmmy!" Lizzie called up into the house. The two had finished unpacking their boxes, but Lizzie wanted to grab a small box she had left outside her house. The box she had plus another had become too heavy for her to carry, so she set it down. She ran back over to the house, grabbed the box, and called out to Amy once she got back to see what kind of pizza she wanted.

"Ammmmmy! What kind of pizza do you want? Amy!" Lizzie kept calling but no response. She sighed. Oh, she felt like an idiot standing out there. She looked like she was screaming at nothing. Lizzie would have gone into the house to get Amy and ask her what kind of pizza she wanted, but Amy's house had such bad reception. She didn't want to go inside to ask Amy what she wanted, just to go back outside to make the call.

"I'm just gonna get pineapple if you don't answer me!" she called again, growing annoyed with herself for not asking Amy what she wanted before she left, and with the increasing weight of the box in her arms.

"Amelia Jessica Pond! I'm seriously gonna get pineapple pizza! It's literally gonna be all pineapple and your gonna be so disgusted. You're not gonna want to eat any of it!"

Lizzie let out a huge groan and started to make her way to the back of the house, hoping Amy would hear her from there.

"I'm gonna do it!" She called, stepping into the entrance of the garden. "I really am! If don't protest within the next ten seconds I am soooo gonna get pine...apple."

The remainder of Lizzie's words seemed to become trapped in her throat. Whatever contents that were her box spewed over the garden floor as it fell from her hands. Just beyond the entrance of the garden, standing right next to Amy's repaired shed, was a box painted the bluest blue Lizzie had only seen once in her life. It was the same box the haunted her dreams for years.

Lizzie had no words. Shaken, she slowly wandered towards the box, as if in a daze. Once within a few feet of the magic object, a warmth started to radiate through her body. Lizzie walked around the perimeter of the box, looking it up and down before she came back to in front it's doors. She stared up at the sign the loomed 'Police Box' in bright yellow. Gently, she started to caress the boxes wooden frame and she laid her forehead to rest upon the door. As her forehead made contact, Lizzie felt the warmth in her body increase ten fold and a happiness she couldn't describe enter her. And it made her sick to her stomach.

She jumped back from the box, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"A-Amy!" she screeched, some sort of terror taking over her.

Suddenly the same booming voice that struck fear into her all those years ago called from somewhere.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Amy!" Lizzie screamed this time with panic, as she started to run back towards the door, only to see Amy running out. She seemed utterly, well, pissed off. And dressed up in her policewoman Kissogram outfit for some odd reason. Lizzie was about to call out to her again, but she noticed a man hot on Amy's heels. He was tall. Even taller than Amy, which was hard for most boys. His brown hair flopped dramatically back and forth in face has he yelled at Amy about Kissograms and police. And the clothes he donned were absolutely raggedy.

"Doctor?" Lizzie croaked out, when the two were a few feet away from her.

The man turned on his heel from Amy to look at her, but he didn't really focus on her. "Yes. That's me. Sorry, do we know each other?"

"No, you don't." Amy answered for her, pulling Lizzie to her side. "Forget about the outfit!" she continued. "You broke into my, sorry, our house. It was either this or a french maid. Now, what's going on? Tell me. Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" the Doctor ranted, walking over to his box.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked, still in a bit of a daze.

"Can't repeat myself. Gotta keep your ears opens." he stated, barely acknowledging her. The girls watched as he shuffled around with the boxes doors, letting out a large grunt of frustration when he couldn't open them. "No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in."

Both girls jumped as the voice bellowed again.

"Come on." Amy said, trying to pull Lizzie away from the garden. But she wouldn't budge. Lizzie just kept looking back and forth between the house, the blue box, and the Doctor.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait." the Doctor called, making Amy pause her efforts. "The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one!" Amy retorted. "Let's go."

"What did you tell him?" Lizzie asked, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Nothing!" Amy whispered back. "We need to get out of here. There's something weird in the house. Move!"

Lizzie allowed the redhead to pull her a few feet before the Doctor grabbed her other arm and dragged the two back towards the shed

"No, no, that's not right. This new shed is old." he said, running his free hand down the sheds frame as he sniffed it. "It's at least ten years old! Twelve years." he corrected, his eyes growing wide. "I'm not six months late. I'm twelve years late."

Lizzie's heart thudded. She threw the Doctor's hand off her as she tried to look anywhere but his face. Her big blue eyes flew back up to the house, only to grow wider with what she saw. Staring at her through the window was a middle aged man and a dog, both barking furiously.

"What going on? Tell me what's going on!" Lizzie hissed to Amy.

"H-Hes' coming." the redhead said, completely ignoring the two.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" the Doctor questioned.

"We've got to go!" Amy shouted, trying to pull Lizzie along with her.

The Doctor's voice grew serious. "This matters! This is important! Why did you say six months?"

"Why did you say five minutes?!"

For a moment everything grew silent. All three looked in between each other in shock.

"What?" the Doctor whispered.

"Come on." Lizzie said, leading in a quick pace out of the garden.

"What?" his said his gaze turning to her.

As Lizzie jogged past the garden door, the man and dog from the window were standing in the doorway barking at her. She let out a scream. She immediately swerved out of the way and turned back towards the Doctor and Amy, grabbed their hands, and forced them in front of her.

"Just run!"

"What?!"

* * *

"You're Amelia?" the Doctor asked, once the three were a safe distance from the house. Amy had run to the front of the group, the Doctor not far behind her, while Lizzie stayed in the back. Her run had turned into a very slow jog as the gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"And you're late." Amy retorted, walking at a quick pace.

"You're Amelia Pond. You're the little girl."

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?" the Doctor inquired.

"Twelve years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years!" Amy argued back.

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve year and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"She bit them because they told her you weren't real." Lizzie answered, stopping a few feet behind the two. A sense of panic was starting to fill her.

The Doctor turned to look at her then at Amy.

"Wait." he said, pointing his finger at the two. "If you're Amelia, then you're…"

Lizzie watched as his finger came to land on her and a look of surprise rest on the madman's face. It was the first time he had fully focused on her since they saw one another. The Doctor could help but blink a few times. He swallowed the nervous lump forming in his throat.

"Lizzie?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

She stood her ground as he gave her a look over, though every bone in Lizzie's body told her to run. Her breathing was starting to grow erratic and she could feel her eyes watering.

"Oh, Elizabeth. You have certainly…" the Doctor paused trying to find the right words as he looked at the beautiful young woman before him. "aged."

They looked each other in the eyes. Blue meet green. It was then Lizzie realized that it wasn't panic she was feeling. It wasn't fear or hatred either. No, it was anger. Pure, unadulterated anger.

"Amy, I need to talk to you." she said suddenly, wiping the tears from her eyes and whipping away from the Doctor to grab her best friends arm. "Alone."

"H-hey wait a-" the Doctor started to say.

"Alone!" Lizzie shouted, as he tried to follow. "Y-You just, stay. Stay there!"

Lizzie pulled Amy until they stood near a bench, about twenty or so feet away from the Doctor.

"I need an explanation, like right now." she demanded as she nervously started to pick at her hands.

Amy looked at her with worry. "You alright?" she asked.

"The stuff of my nightmares just became real and the man that nearly traumatized our childhood just reappeared. So that would be a no. Big no!"

"Okay get it. I'm mad too." Amy said.

Lizzie ran her hand threw her hair. "What the hell happened back there?" she asked.

"He broke into the house looking for us. I freaked out and hit him with a cricket bat."

"A cricket bat?"

"It was the only thing I could find!"

The blonde looked over her friends outfit before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Please don't tell you pretended you were the police? "

"Shut it!" Amy grunted. "I did what I had to! You would have just had a panic attack!"

"Alright fine! Just quit shouting! We don't have the time to argue right now."

"You're right." the redhead muttered. "Sorry."

Lizzie sighed before she started to pick at her hands again. "What if this just a dream? Like the one we had when we were kids?"

"What? You think we're having the exact same dream?"

"It's plausible!"

"Oh yeah!" Amy exclaimed. "A barking man dog alien thing. Now that is something we would both dream about."

Throwing her hands in the air, Lizzie started to pace. "What if he's impersonator?"

"Seriously?" Amy said exasperated.

"We talked about him enough! This could all be some sick twisted joke. Someone could just be playing a giant prank. Their probably filming us right now so they can have a laugh later on!" Lizzie said, her voice lowering into a small whisper as she looked suspiciously around her.

"Oh I bet it's Mels! I'm gonna kill her I swear-"

"Lizzie!" Amy shouted, grabbing the blondes waving arms. "You're being insane."

"I'm insane?! This whole thing is insane!" Lizzie accused.

"I know that! But your theories are ridiculous. No one knew exactly what he looked like except for us, Mels is in a correctional ward for another week, and I seriously doubt we could dream all this up!"

Lizzie tried to calm her breathing as she look Amy in eyes. "What choice do I have Amy?" she pleaded. "You know what it means for us, for me if this is real. This can't be happening. The Doctor shouldn't exist!"

"Sorry. Heard my name!" The Doctor said, suddenly popping up next to the girls.

"Excuse me!" Lizzie exclaimed, taking a step back. "This is a private conversation."

"I assume if I hear my name, the conversation involves me and I should be there is participate." he stated. Lizzie glared at him until she heard the same booming voice she had heard back at the house. It was coming from the local ice cream van.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat."

"The voice is staking us out through an ice cream van?" Lizzie asked, her voice tight.

The trio ran over to the van to find Andrew, the van's driver, hitting the van's speaker.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor demanded.

Andrew looked at him shakily and informed, "It's supposed to playing Claire De Lune." He fiddled with the speaker a few more times before his gaze landed on Lizzie.

"Oh! Miss Lorne. How are you today?"

"Fine Andrew." Lizzie responded, trying to put her best smile on. "How are you?"

"Well, fine until this happened. By the way, Chrissy hasn't stopped talking about the last group story you had for the kids at the library. Everyday she talks about it! A wizard with a magic blue box. Oh, can't wait till you become a writer. You'll make a fortune off that!"

Lizzie let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha. Um, yeah."

The Doctor flashed his gaze to her.

"You're a librarian?" he asked, grinning like a fool.

"That's none of your business." she snapped at him. She gave a quick wave goodbye to Andrew as she stomped away from the van.

Lizzie noticed as her two companions came after her the announcement about prisoner zero seemed not only to be coming from the ice cream van but from all technology. Ipods and cellphones seemed to be streaming the same message. People all around were looking bewildered by their devices.

"Doctor. What's going on?" Amy asked.

Lizzie watched as a wide grin spread on the madman's face and his eyes light up like a child on Christmas morning. Her stomach started to do flip flops.

"Let's go find out." he said, running down the road. The girls looked at each other, before reluctantly nodding and taking off after the Doctor.

* * *

**Jellybearteo- You're half right ;)**

**Snuffles awesome- Thank you so much!**

**raggedyponds- Oh just wait until next chapter. There will be a lot of butt kicking.**

**Lizzybug2000 - Thank youuuuu! I am really glad you pointed out Lizzie's flaws. It nice to know they are coming across clear to the reader c:**

**Review maybe?**


	5. The Eleventh Hour: Part 4

**Hello darlings! Another chapter up and ready. Again thank you for all the lovely comments I have been receiving. All of you are super sweet. If you are wondering what I think Lizzie looks like, her looks are similar to those of Claire Danes, but if you want her to look differently, please go ahead and imagine so. Also, I was wondering if any of you guys knew of songs that you think fit Lizzie and the Doctor's relationship thus far? I'm going to make a playlist soon and just wanted to see if you babes had any ideas. Thank you so much everyone and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

"Hello!" the Doctor called as the trio trampled into old woman's house. "Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area." He gave a quick look over to the girls. "Also crimes and overdue library books."

"Sorry Mrs. Angelo." Lizzie said, coming over to stand next to her.

The blonde looked over at the old woman's T.V. as the Doctor walked over to work on it. A twitch ran through her body when she saw the giant eye ball that terrified her as a child flash on and off the screen.

"Oh, it's fine sweetheart. I was just about to phone. And now I can return that book you recommended for me. It was excellent by the way." Mrs. Angelo said kindly. "What are you doing though dear? Volunteering to help T.V. repairmen now?"

"Yeah, something like that." she responded with a nervous chuckle.

"You. Come here." Amy suddenly said, tugging at Lizzie's arm. She pulled the two of them over to a far corner of the house.

"What was that about a story?" she asked angrily, arms crossed above her chest.

Lizzie let out a harsh breath. "It was just something to tell the kids. I ran out of material."

"Please! You're in a library. How could you run out a material?"

"What are you getting at?"

Amy glared at the smaller woman. "What I'm getting at is I thought we both gave up on him. But you're telling stories about him to the library kids?"

"Look," Lizzie said, growing aggravated. "We did give up on him. I promise, I wouldn't lie to you about that. You were the one who said you wanted to keep him in our lives, but just as a memory. You kept all the dolls and drawings, and I have this 'wizard' story. I started it after what happened with my Dad. It was like, a comfort tool. It helps me out."

"Okay. I get it." Amy sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Sorry. I can't imagine how hard this is for you right now. I'm really surprised you haven't blown up."

"I still clinging to the whole 'it's a dream thing' a little bit."

Amy was about to say something else but Mrs. Angelo interrupted.

"Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

Amy gave the old woman a nervous smile, slowly pulling away from Lizzie. "Well, sometimes." she said.

"I thought you were a nurse?"

"She works a lot of odd jobs Mrs. Angelo." Lizzie defended coming to her friends aid. "Helps pay the bills. You can't imagine the cost of the heating in our house."

"But wasn't she going about as a nun last week?"

"She prays for the sick."

Mrs. Angelo only looked at her with a knowing smile before changing the subject. "Amy, Lizzie, who is your friend?"

"Why do people keep calling you Amy?" the Doctor question, walking over to the two girls. "You were Amelia."

"Yeah. Now I'm Amy." the redhead retorted.

"Amelia Pond!" the Doctor whined. "That was a great name."

"A bit fairytale."

The Doctor switched his gaze.

"But you." he said, addressing Lizzie, a grin forming on his face. "You kept going by Lizzie. Why would you do that? You hated it."

The girl scoffed. "Easier to get out than Elizabeth."

"I know you, don't I?" Mrs. Angelo interrupted again. "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me...Brand new face." he said, stretching his face in a ridiculous manner. Lizzie scrunched her own in disgust. "First time on."

Suddenly the Doctor rounded away from Mrs. Angelo and stepped up to Amy.

"What sort of job is a Kissogram?" he asked, completely changing the topic.

Amy cleared her throat. "I go to parties and I kiss people."

"With outfits." Lizzie interjected.

"It's a laugh!"

The Doctor looked back and forth between the two. "You both were little girls five minutes ago."

"You're worse than my aunt." the redhead complained.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt." he stated before pausing and looking at Mrs. Angelo. "And that is not how I will be introducing myself!"

"Why are you doing with that laser?" Lizzie asked, as she watched the Doctor pull out what she had always thought to be a laser pointer out of his pocket and start to fiddle the radio of the house.

"Not a laser. Sonic screwdriver." he said, tapping her on the head with it before pointing it back at the radio.

The object rose to life with a round of static. The same announcement that was on the television poured through, but this time in French and German.

"Okay, the message is everywhere." the Doctor informed, running to the nearest window. "In every language. They're broadcasting it to the whole world."

He threw the upper half of his body out the window, turning so he could look up into the sky.

"What's up there?" Amy questioned. "What are you looking for?"

"OK, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core... They're going to need a 40% fission blast." the Doctor ranted, coming back inside, just as Jeff, Mrs. Angelo's grandson, walked into the room. The Doctor sauntered up to him as he kept rambling. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes."

He eyed Jeff. Realizing the man was taller than him, the Doctor started to stand on his tiptoes to reach his height.

"What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes. We've got 20 minutes." he continued.

"You're not telling us anything!" Lizzie complained. "What? 20 minutes to what?"

"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff suddenly asked.

Mrs. Angelo broke out into a huge smile. "He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you two did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him."

"I know." Amy whispered softly. Lizzie just bit her lip, trying to move her gaze elsewhere.

"Cartoons?" the Doctor asked bemused, as he flumped on the couch.

"We were seven." the blonde defended, trying not to look at him.

"Gran!" Jeff shouted, still in shock. "It's him, isn't it? It's really him!"

Amy let out an annoyed sigh. "Shut up Jeff!"

Slowly, Lizzie walked over to to look at the T.V., still making sure she was a good distance away from where the Doctor was sitting.

"That's the thing that was in Amy's wall right?" she asked, staring at the looming eyeball on the screen.

"There was never a 'was'" the Doctor answered. "It has always been there. Never left."

Lizzie started to pick at her hands again. "You keep saying 20 minutes. That thing is behind it. All the messages? What is it gonna do to us in 20 minutes?"

With that, The Doctor stood, coming directly in front of Lizzie. His tone drastically serious.

"The human residence." he informed. "They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet. 20 minutes to the end of the world."

* * *

"Where is the rest of this town?!" the Doctor shouted as he walked fast down the road, the girls having to jog to keep up with him.

"This is it." Amy stated.

"Is there an airport?"

"No." Lizzie said.

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No!" both girls said.

The Doctor stopped walking and started to pace, flapping his hands about. "Nearest city?" he asked.

"Gloucester," Amy told him. "Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half and hour. Do you we have a car?"

Lizzie ran her hand through her hair. "We don't need one. Leadworth is so small you can walk anywhere."

The Doctor spun on his heels in aggravation. "Well, that's good!" he pipped sarcastically. "Fantastic, that is. 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a-a," he pointed to the nearest building. "Post office! And it's shut!"

Without warning, the Doctor clumsily spun on his heels again and pointed his sonic screwdriver in the distance. "What is that!?"

He ran off. The girls chased after him, letting out small complaints as he jumped over the fence that guarded a small pond.

"It's just a duck pond." Amy answered, helping up Lizzie who had stumbled trying to jump the fence.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" he asked staring at the water.

"I don't know! There are never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"Really?" Lizzie asked, wiping away some of the dirt off her jean shorts and cardigan. "You told me the world was going to be incinerated less than five minutes ago and you're worried about ducks?"

The rest of her rant was lost as a small scream erupted from her throat. Abruptly the Doctor started to shake with tremors, just like he had when she was a child. Lizzie tentatively started to reach out her hand in comfort, but promptly put it back at her side.

"I don't know. I don't know why!" the Doctor responded to her weakly. His hand was clutched at his chest. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

All of a sudden the sky darkened drastically, causing all three of them to look up.

"What's happening?" Amy asked in a bit of a panic. "Why's it going dark?" The sun was flickering in between a gray hue and it's natural orange color. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." the Doctor said, in obvious pain. "You're looking at the sun through a force field. They've sealed off the upper atmosphere, now they're ready to boil the planet."

Lizzie's throat tightened. Millions, no, billions of people we're going to die with in less than twenty minutes. In her daze she didn't see the Doctor had come to stand by her side. He was looking around in disgust. Everyone on the street had stopped. They all had their cell phones out, recording the whole event.

"Oh, and here they come, the human race." the Doctor said. "The end comes, as it was always going to - down a video phone!"

"You're right." Amy suddenly spoke up, looking at Lizzie. "This can be real. It's some sort of joke."

"Why would I make all of this a joke?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You told us you had a time machine." the blonde defended.

"And you believed me!"

Lizzie's felt her jaw clench. "It was time to grow up."

The madman stared at her before letting out a large groan. "Oh, you never want to do that."

Before she could get another word in edgewise, Lizzie was cut off.

"No, hang on, shut up, wait!" the Doctor shouted, putting his hand in her face. "Oh, I missed it." he continued, smacking himself in the forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Lizzie whined, looking at the man as though he was an idiot.

"I saw it and I missed it!" he said, getting extremely close to her before smacking himself again. "What did I see? I saw… what did I see?"

The girls traded worried glances with one another, before the Doctor rounded on them once again, with that maddening grin on his face that caused Lizzie's stomach to do flips.

"20 minutes." he said. "I can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me."

The phrase 'loved ones' seemed to hit Lizzie like a bullet to her heart. What was she doing? She had been running around town this whole time with a man she had forced herself to believe didn't exist for seven years. All because of the one person she loved most, her dad. He was the only loved one she was able to go back to, but now he was gone.

Lizzie watched as Amy argued with the Doctor, locking his tie in a car door, taking on her own belief that the Doctor wasn't real. She forced herself to stay and watch the two until the Doctor suddenly pulled out Amy's apple. It was still as fresh as the day she gave it to him, the small face that was carved on it still smiling.

That was the final straw for Lizzie. She bit her lip, choking back her tears. The Doctor was real. He had come back for them after all this time. It was all real, everything. Even her father's death she had been denying in her mind for months.

Without saying a word, Lizzie took off down the road.

* * *

"Lizzie! Elizabeth, wait a second! Lizzie!" the Doctor called after her.

Lizzie hadn't even made it two blocks before she heard the madmans footsteps behind her.

"Stop walking away!" he called. "Lizzie!"

"No!" Lizzie shouted, increasing her pace. "Just leave me alone!"

"Elizabeth look at me!"

"Shut up! I'm going home!"

"Hold on minute!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing her by hand and pulled her to him. Lizzie quickly tried to pry him off, but he kept gripping tighter.

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to you." she demanded.

"Well, yes, you have made that pretty clear." the Doctor said staring at her. "Look, I understand you're angry with m-"

"Shut up!" Lizzie shouted, elbowing him to break from his grasp.

"Ouch!" the Doctor shouted, clutching his side. "Why? Why is it always shouting with you?!"

Lizzie didn't answer. She gave him one last look before she started to walk away again.

"Oh, no, no no no. No, you don't!" he said, this time grabbing onto both her arms so she couldn't get away.

"Get. Off. Me." Lizzie grunted, trying to kick at the Doctor's feet.

"Oi! Stop! Elizabeth look at me. Look at me!"

Lizzie gritted her teeth, but did as he said.

"It's been twelve years," the Doctor started. "I get that! I know your furious at me, but we only have twenty minutes until this planet goes up in flames and I need both your and Amelia's help. Help me save the world, yeah? You're gonna get to be savior of a planet! After that, I promise, we can pick up right where we left off. You, me, Amy, and your Dad off to see-"

"My Dad's dead!" Lizzie screeched, hot tears pouring down her face.

The Doctor's hands dropped from her arms. "What?"

Lizzie stepped away from the Doctor. "He's dead!" she shouted. "He died four months ago."

The air grew still. No sound could be heard. Lizzie watched as a look of despair washed over the Doctors face.

"No. No, no no no no! T-That can't be right. I promised. I promised you that-"

"You lied." Lizzie said coldly .

The Doctor became crestfallen. He tried to speak, to find any word he could to comfort the girl in front of him, but speech failed him. He felt guilty. So horribly guilty it made him feel sick.

"Elizabeth." He stuttered. "I'm am so incredibly sorry. I didn't mean for this to-"

"Just shut up. Just please stop talking" Lizzie commanded, her hands shaking from anger.

The Doctor became silent.

Lizzie looked him dead in the eye. "You think I blame you for everything, don't you?"

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I don't."

The Doctor looked down at her, completely shocked. "What?" he asked.

Lizzie ran her hand through her hair, biting back more tears. "I wanted to. I wanted to blame you so bad. I thought if I blamed you this whole thing wouldn't be real and he wouldn't be dead. But I...I couldn't do it and I hate myself for it! I should have been furious with you the moment I saw that damn box in the garden but I wasn't. I was happy! I tried to deny it. I was so happy that you were back I forgot about everything that happened. I felt like I was a little kid again and completely forgot about my Dad….I- I'm a horrible daughter."

"Oh, Elizabeth…" the Doctor sighed as he watched the young girl start to sob. Slowly he stepped towards her taking her head in both his hands, and he placed his forehead on hers. She struggled for a second before falling into the madman's embrace.

"Shhhhh…" he cooed, brushing his hands through her long blonde hair. "Hey, hey. That's not a bad thing. It's normal for you to want him back. And you didn't forget about your Dad! I don't think you could ever forget him. What you forgot was all the bad things that happened. They're still there, inside you waiting for you to remember them at some point. But for right now they are making way for some good. You're coping Lizzie. You don't need to be sad for the rest of your life because you're Dad is gone. I may not have known him, but I know that any father wouldn't want their child to cry over them for the rest of their lives."

The Doctor placed a tentative kiss on Lizzie forehead. For the third time the day, Elizabeth Lorne's stomach seemed to jump up to her throat and a blush appeared under her reddened eyes.

As the Doctor took his hands off Lizzie's head, he reached underneath his shirt and unclasped a small silver locket from around his neck.

"Look." he said, opening the necklace. "Good as new."

Lizzie let out a small chuckle through her tears as she looked down at the fully restored picture of her parents. Her mother's long blonde curls blowing in the wind and her gray eyes smiling with a mischievous glint. Her father looked so young. He was practically beaming.

"The happiest man on Earth." she said, quietly quoting what the Doctor had told her all those years ago.

"He would want you to be that happy Lizzie." the Doctor said, putting the locket around her neck. "Your dad wouldn't want you to grow bitter like he did."

"What do I do now?" she asked after the Doctor had clasped the locket, the two still in close proximity.

The Doctor grinned, a gleam in his eye. "Come with me."

"What?"

"The offer still stands. You and Amy both. I want you to come with me. Help me save the planet and we'll explore the universe. All of time and space. Everywhere and anywhere you want go in just the blink of an eye. All we have to do is save the Earth first. Alright?"

Lizzie looked down at the Doctor's extended hand, a few stray tears falling down her face. Unable to contain her grin she grasped his hand and cried,

"Alright!"

* * *

"Where's Amy?" Lizzie asked, the Doctor pulling her by her hand past the duck pond.

"Don't know. After you ran off, I just chased after you. She insisted though!"

Lizzie made a little reminder in her mind to thank Amy later.

The two turned a corner to arrive at the Leadworth's small community park. Out of the corner her eye, Lizzie saw a flash of red hair.

"This way!" the blonde called, pulling the Doctor over to the left, causing the man to trip over his feet. This didn't last long though because once the Doctor spotted the young man standing next to Amy he picked up speed and nearly dragged Lizzie over to the two.

"Hey Rory." she said once she arrived, dropping the Doctor's hand.

"You." the Doctor addressing him also. "The sun is going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Uh, Amy, Lizzie, who is this?" Rory asked, clutching his phone for this life.

"Oh, um well this is Rory." Amy said to the Doctor. "He's a… friend."

"Boyfriend." Rory promptly corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy." Lizzie warned. Amy and Rory's relationship was pretty new. They had only been dating a month and with Amy's flirtatious nature, it was really hard for her to settle down.

The redhead just gave her friend a small glare before asking. "So is everything, you know, okay?"

Lizzie gave a small smile as she touched the locket that fell just above her chest. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor asked ignoring the girls jabber.

Rory slowly looked over the man before the realization hit him. "Oh God." he breathed out in panic. "It's him."

"Rory just answer him please? It's really important." Lizzie said, completely understanding Rory's shock, but this wasn't really the time. Though she was one to talk.

"I-It's him!" he stuttered. "The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

"Yeah. He came back." Amy grinned

"But he was just a story. He was a game!"

"Man and dog, why?–Tell me now." the Doctor demanded growing impatient and grabbing Rory by the shirt.

"Woah, woah woah!" Lizzie shouted, forcing the Doctor grip off Rory's front. "That's not helping anything!" she scolded. The Doctor let out an exaggerated sigh and threw his hands up in the air.

"S-Sorry!" Rory stuttered out. "It's because he can't be here. Because he's…"

"...in the hospital. In a coma." the two men said together.

"Yeah." Rory said nervously.

"Knew it. It's a multiform you see?" the Doctor asked.

"Is what prisoner zero is? A multiform?" Lizzie questioned, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Exactly!" the madman exclaimed, pointing at her. "Disguises itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

"And a comma patient is the perfect meal." she said nodding, nearly understanding what was going on.

The Doctor turned away from the group, looking at the barking man and dog. "Prisoner Zero." he stated.

Rory look in between the two girls, trying to find answers. "What? There's a Prisoner Zero now too?"

"Yes." Amy answered.

Suddenly a large electric buzz sounded through the air. The four looked up to the sky to see a titanic sized spaceship fly over head, the horrid eyeball scanning back and forth across the green.

"That ship up there is scanning for non terrestrial technology." the Doctor informed the others. "Non terrestrial technology like a sonic screwdriver."

Quickly he pulled the device out of his pocket, raised it high above his head, and turned it on. Chaos began to ensue. Street lights shattered, car alarms blared, and sirens wailed loudly. Everyone is the park began to scream in terror. Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw a firetruck being chased by a large group of firefighters.

"Someone gonna notice!" the Doctor called, aiming the screwdriver a phone box causing it to explode.

"You think?!" Lizzie shouted at him.

Just as the Doctor was about to turn to her, he suddenly began to shout in pain. The sonic screwdriver had started to spark and fizzle.

"No, no, no no! Don't do that!" He cried as he dropped the screwdriver to the ground, the ship flying away as if it hadn't seen anything.

"No! Come back!" the Doctor called. "He's here, Prisoner Zero is here. Come back he's right here…"

"Doctor!" Lizzie yelled. She watched astonished as Prisoner Zero dissolved into a mist and traveled down the nearest street drain. "I-It gone! It melted and went down the drain."

"Well of course it did." he said, giving her a strange look.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked, coming to stand at her best friends side.

"It's hiding in human form." The Doctor told them. "We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"So, that thing was in my house for twelve years?" Amy inquired, ignoring the Doctor's tangent.

"Yup." Lizzie answered.

The Doctor walked over to the others to stare down the drain with them. "Multiforms can live for millennia. 12 years is just a pit stop."

"Why did it show up the same time that lot did?" Amy asked, pointing up to refer to the spaceship. "At the exact same minute?"

The Doctor sighed. "They were looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix. Their only late cos I am."

Rory leaned over to Lizzie. "What is he on about?"

"Long story. Don't have enough time to tell you." she said with a small smile.

"Now, sport, give me your phone." the Doctor demanded of Rory.

"How can he be real?" he asked, still addressing Lizzie. "He was never real."

"Phone, now, give me!"

"He was just a game." Rory said, handing his phone to the Doctor in a daze. "We were kids. You made me dress up like him."

"Rory!" Lizzie reprimanded, trying to be as calm as possible "This isn't the best time alright. We'll explain everything later."

"Hey, you two. Pay attention." the Doctor called, making the two look at him. "Are these all pictures of coma patients?"

"Yeah." Rory answered.

"No." the madman corrected. "Their all multiforms. Eight patients, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog though." Amy chimed in. "There's a dog in a coma?"

"The coma patient is dreaming he's walking a dog. Prisoner Zero gets a dog." the Doctor informed before suddenly shouting, "Laptop!"

The rest of the group looked at him, utterly confused.

"Your friend, he had a laptop in his bag. Big bag, big laptop! What's his name? Not him." he pointed to Rory.

"Thanks."

"The good looking one?"

"Jeff." Amy and Lizzie immediately responded.

"Oh, thanks!"

A manic grin swept the Doctor's face. "I need Jeff's laptop. Go to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor, and phone me when you're done."

Nodding the trio started to head over to Rory's mini. Well, they were until Lizzie was pulled back by her hand.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Come on Mouthy. You're with me." the Doctor said, promptly pulling her away from the other half of the group.

"But you just told me to-"

"You don't want to come with me?" he asked, turning to face her.

"What? No, that's not what I-"

"It's fine. If you want to go with them, I mean. May be a bit more fun. I don't know."

"You're not listening to what I'm sayi-"

"So you're coming with me then?"

Lizzie bit her lip, finding his ranting oddly funny. "Did I even say no in the first place?"

The Doctor let out a long laugh, and gripped Lizzie's hand a little tighter as they proceeded to run back to Mrs. Angelo's house.

* * *

**margie-me- Thank you so much for your reviews! They are really helping me a lot.**

**BlueGreen216- Thanks! And I tried.**

**aorangeinboston- I'm really glad you're liking what I'm doing with Lizzie. I just hope she is fitting in the story line as smoothly as possible.**

**grapejuice101- Here you are dear!**

**EmeraldStar8273- Thank you! I hope you like what I did with the confession scene c:**

**Review maybe?**


	6. The Eleventh Hour: Part 5

**Here is another chapter my loves. Since I am now out of all my preview chapter, you can expect an add on every 4 to 5 days, depending on how the week is going. This chapter is extra long so yay! Thank you and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

"So, are you even gonna tell me what the laptop is for?" Lizzie asked, the Doctor still pulling her along down the road.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows with a grin. "Now, where's the fun in that? It spoils everything."

She simply smiled before eyeing Mrs. Angelo's house a block away. She slowly looked back at the Doctor before he did the exact same thing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked quietly with a smirk.

Lizzie didn't even respond before taking off in a bolt, the Doctor hot on her heels.

She beat him to Jeff's room, making sure to say hello to Mrs. Angelo again before throwing open the door to his bedroom.

"Jeff, I need your laptop!" she shouted, the Doctor coming in quick behind her.

"Lizzie!" Jeff shouted, his voice cracking. "W-What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I know this is really rude, but I need you laptop. Now."

"But why?"

"No time." the Doctor added. "Laptop. Give it."

"Hang on!" Jeff yelled, clutching onto his device. Lizzie walked over to the side of the bed and started to pry the laptop from the young man's hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Jeff, really. It's fine!"

"No, it's not. Lizzie stop!"

"For Pete's sake man." the Doctor interjected. "Just give her the laptop."

Once his grip loosened, Lizzie quickly proceed to sit on the edge of Jeff's bed with her prize, the man looking anxiously over her shoulder. What she saw on the screen made her stiffen, her eyes widened.

"O-Oh." was all she could say, looking at the graphic scene before her. The image only burned her retna's for a second before a hand few over her eyes.

"Blimey. Get a girlfriend Jeff!" the Doctor shouted, pulling the laptop out of Lizzie's grasp. "Lizzie, just, uh, be patient for another minute. I don't you need to see anymore of that!"

Once the Doctor closed the open browser, he took his hands off Lizzie's eyes. She immediately snapped around and gave Jeff a tired look.

"Really?" she asked, her cheeks still blushing. "With your grandmother in the house?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"Gran!" Jeff complained.

"Lizzie dear." Mrs. Angelo said "Not that I don't love you coming over to visit, but what are you doing?"

"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call." the Doctor answered for her, looking up from his rapid typing. "All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and d'you know what they need?" he turned to Lizzie and gave her a large smile. "Me."

"We're you always this big of a show off?" she scoffed.

"Don't know. Not quite sure yet." he said. "But what I am sure about is we just hacked this conference call. Ah! And there they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore."

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore!" Mrs. Angelo pipped in.

The Doctor pointed a finger at her. "I'll get you his number. But watch him! He's a devil."

"B-But, you can't just hack a call like that!" Jeff protested.

"Can't I?"

The Doctor flipped out his little black wallet, which Lizzie recalled held some sort of 'Psychic Paper.'

"Who are you?!" a voice demanded from the computer.

"This is a secure call! What are you doing?!" another added.

"Hello," the Doctor started. "Yeah, I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this."

Very rapidly, the Doctor began to type some sort of coding the Lizzie couldn't understand. Everyone on the conference gasped in shock.

"Fermat's Theorem," he continued. "The proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before. Poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could

write it down. My fault. I slept in." he turned over to wink at Lizzie. She gave him a slight smirk in return. But then it was back to his rambling.

"Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass, and a personal favorite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke!"

The Doctor hit the enter key dramatically, earning a chuckle from Lizzie because of his ridiculousness.

"Lizzie?" Mrs. Angelo suddenly asked.

Snapping out of her gaze, she turned to look at the old woman.

"Why don't you help me come make a pot of tea dear? It looks like the boys are pretty busy."

"Alright."

"Wait!" the Doctor protested, stopping the midst of a tangent to grab Lizzie by the wrist. "I am about to be extremely clever and I do not want the only person to be here looking impressed to be Jeff."

She raised her eyebrows before removing his hand and saying. "I lived twelve years without your cleverness and I've turned out pretty okay. I think you can live five minutes without me."

He looked at her, his mouth agape like he was going to retort, but he slowly shut it and watched her walk out of the room.

"Fine!" he called after her. "But you're missing all the cool bits!"

"Stop being ridiculous and just talk to them!" Lizzie called back, a smile on her face. "We got a planet to save!"

* * *

"Is it really him?" Mrs. Angelo asked, once both of the women had made it to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Lizzie sighed, sitting down in a chair. "It really is."

Mrs. Angelo slowly walked over to the table with two cups of tea and sat down next to her. "But it's been years since I've heard you say anything about him. You said he was young then! That man in there doesn't look a day over twenty."

Lizzie bit her lip. "It's...well it's just kinda hard to explain. He has this….this box. He told us that it could travel through time. Anywhere you wanted to go!" she let out a frustrated chuckle, running her hand through her hair. Mrs. Angelo was looking her straight on. "I know it sounds odd. Well…. no it sounds completely ridiculous. But it's the truth. You saw what he did earlier, what he's doing now. It's unbelievable. He's unbelievable."

"Well he does seem a bit ridiculous." Mrs. Angelo said with a smile.

Lizzie laughed. "Oh trust me, he is. Did you hear his rambling in there? Completely insane!"

"I wouldn't say insane. He seems very clever."

"Yeah. That seems like a better word to describe him."

"And cleverness is very attractive."

Lizzie choked on her tea.

"M-Mrs. Angelo!" she choked out.

"What?" the old woman said as if it was nothing. "The boys can't hear anything. It's just us. And you always used to jabber on about how handsome you thought 'your Doctor' was."

"I was a child."

"Oh, my dear. You still are."

* * *

"You missed them all!" the Doctor exclaimed, once Lizzie walked back in the room. He was sitting next to Jeff on the bed, fiddling with Rory's phone. "Every single cool bit."

She snorted, coming to sit next to him on the bed. "I think I'll live. Besides the cool bits what else have I missed?"

"Nothing really," Jeff pipped. "He's just been rambling without explaining anything."

"Welcome to my world."

"Shhhhhh. Concentrating." the Doctor said, never looking up from his work.

"Sir! What are you doing?!" a voice from the computer shouted.

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on." the Doctor responded, brandishing his finger at the computer screen. "And why am I writing it on a phone? Well, you'll find that out."

Lizzie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" he continued.

"I do." a voice piped. "Who's the lovely lady sitting beside you?"

"Patrick, behave yourself!" the Doctor exclaimed with a smile, ushering Lizzie into the shot. He nodded at her to say something.

She took a deep breath, and smiled before saying, "Hello. Well, my name is Elizabeth Annaliese Lorne, and after years of hoping and waiting, I'm gonna help the Doctor save the Earth."

There was a silence. Lizzie started thinking she had come off a little too pompous. That was until the Doctor pulled her to him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, you are brilliant!" he said.

"Miss?" Patrick questioned, interrupting the moment. "Do you mind explaining what this virus your friend made does?"

"Ummmm." was all she got out, her brain a bit scrambled from the kiss plus, she had no clue what the damn thing meant.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find." the Doctor answered for her. "Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default to zero at the same time. But yeah, I could be lying."

He leaned into the screen, staring at it intensely. "Why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain!"

Nobody spoke for a while. Everyone in the room stared at the Doctor confused as he just sat there.

"Jeff." he whispered, as if it were supposed to be obvious. "You're my best man."

"You what?"

The Doctor quickly lowered the screen of the laptop, turning to give Jeff his full attention. Lizzie stood from the bed as the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you, and get them working."

Jeff nervously nodded.

"This is it Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

At the end of the Doctor's statement the young man just sat there in awe, the gravity of the situation fulling hitting him.

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"It's your bedroom." the Doctor said plainly. "Now, go, go, go!"

As quickly as they had entered, the Doctor grab Lizzie by her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You'll be great Jeff!" Lizzie called back.

"Oh, no, no, no, wait a moment." the Doctor paused, nearly making Lizzie run into him. He turned back to the room and opened Jeff's door again. "Delete your internet history." he stated before running back to Lizzie and pulling her along.

"Well don't just stand there!" he said, a grin on his face. "Planet to save."

She put on a grin to match his own and followed him down the roads path.

"What are we looking for?" she asked as the Doctor started to look back and forth.

He didn't say a word, only letting out a laugh that was borderline maniacal.

"What?" Lizzie asked, before she saw the firetruck from earlier enter her line of site. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, no." she said, reading his mind. "No, no way."

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted, letting go of her hand and running towards the vehicle like it was the thing he loved most in the world.

Letting out a silent screech, Lizzie followed him and entered through the passenger side door.

"Do you even know how to drive?" she questioned, making sure she was buckled in tight.

The Doctor looked at her appalled. "Can I drive? Can I drive?! Over 900 years of time and space and you think I can't drive a car?"

"Can you?"

He let out a manic grin. "We'll see."

* * *

The drive didn't even last one minute before Lizzie forced the madman to pull over.

"How can you drive a time machine when you don't even know how to drive a car?!" the blonde demanded, stomping over to the drivers side. She meet with the Doctor in the middle. "Did you take a test or do they just let you do whatever you please?"

"I did take the test!" the Doctor retorted.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Alright I failed, but I did take it!"

Lizzie held the huge urge to roll her eyes. "Just let me drive."

"Well, if the lady insists."

Once the two were safely secured in the truck, Lizzie headed down the road. She ignored the ongoing backseat driver comments the Doctor was making about her speed.

"How old are you exactly?" she asked him about a minute into the drive.

"Why?"

"Earlier you said you've been traveling over 900 years. So how old are you?"

He looked over at her with a smirk. "About to be 907 soon."

Lizzie let out a huge breath, her cheeks puffing out.

"What?" the Doctor laughed. "That surprise you?"

She bit her lip. "Well, yes actually. You barely look older than me."

Suddenly the Doctor was in the rearview mirror, slowly checking out his appearance.

"Ha, ha! Would you look at that?" he exclaimed. "Hello, handsome."

"Why you doing that? You act like you've never seen yourself."

"Oh, that's because I haven't. Not this face anyway." the Doctor answered, still checking himself out.

Lizzie looked at him, brows frowned. "I still don't understand that. When I was a kid you said that when you get sick you get a new body. How does that work?"

"It's called regeneration." he informed, leaning back into his seat. "When our bodies are close to death my people and I regenerate every cell in our body. Everything changes. Looks, personalities, we become different people."

"So, you're an alien then?"

The Doctor smiled over at her. "Yeah, that alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, fine. Just I always thought you were some kind of man from an alternate dimension or something."

"Or a wizard?"

"Very funny."

He chuckled, looking at her for sometime. His gazed burned her side.

"What are you staring at?" Lizzie finally asked, after a minute or two.

"You've just really….well, grown up." he said suddenly, snapping his gaze away. "You were only a mouthy little girl before."

"You've only technically known me for about an hour or two." she retorted. "I'm not actually that mouthy."

The Doctor gave her a suspicious look.

"I'm serious!" Lizzie laughed. "I'm not. Amy's got the mouth. I'm usually the voice of reason. The only times I yell is when I am in a danger or extremely angry just like any other person, and the only times I have meet you, I have been both combined."

"Alright, alright." he cooed. "I get it. Not mouthy, just very concerned."

"Exactly." she replied, before hearing a familiar beeping. "That Rory's phone?"

"Ah!" he said pulling the device out of his pocket. "Give me a mo. Hello?"

Lizzie kept her eyes on the road as the Doctor nodded, listening to the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Oh come off it. Can't get through. Look in a mirror!" he shouted. "Don't worry, I've commandeered a vehicle." He shut the phone abruptly, tossing it to his side. He leaned over across Lizzie and slammed his hand down, setting the siren off. He laughed, borderline maniacal. His blonde companion just clung on to the wheel for dear life.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked as the phone beeped for a second time. "Are you in? You need to get out of there!"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "What's going on?"

The Doctor shushed her, causing her eyes to widen even more and her face start to go red with anger.

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?"

"Tell me what's going on!" Lizzie shouted.

"Amy, talk to me!"

"Doctor, may I remind you I am in control of the truck and I could drive it into the nearest-"

"She's fine!" he said, giving her a reassuring look. "She is definitely okay. Rory too… I think."

"You think?!"

"What window are you?" the Doctor asked, turning back to his previous conversation. "Which window!? Alright." he ended abruptly, slapping the phone shut and turning to Lizzie. "We're almost there. Now you're going to be fine. Everyone is going to be fine! But I need you to do something for me."

"We stole a firetruck and destroyed a majority of city property. I think anything after this will be a cakewalk."

"I need you to crash into the hospital."

The truck suddenly swerved left, barely missing a group of passing ducks.

"Excuse me?!" Lizzie shouted attempting to straighten out the wheel.

"Shouting isn't helping anything now is it?!" the Doctor yelled back, his hands covering his ears. "Yes, I need you to crash into the hospital. It's very important!"

"Are you insane?! We can't do that!"

"Have you got a better idea?!"

Both of them sat in silence, the only sound in the air was their heated breaths.

"I-I can't do it." Lizzie said, her hands shaking. "There's no way."

"You have to." the Doctor said, looking at her expectantly. "We're almost there and we don't have time for us to just switch. When we get to the hospital, you just have to drive straight through. First floor on the left, fourth in."

"Just?!"

"Lizzie." he began, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to believe that I'm gonna keep you safe. I promise you, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen."

"That's what you said the last time!" she accused.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. I left and I never should have, but you can't cry and run away right now! Amy and Rory are in danger."

Lizzie tensed. She wanted to be mad at the Doctor for pointing out one of her flaws, for putting her friends in danger, but she couldn't. It was her responsibility and she knew that. She could have told him no and she didn't. She put herself in this mess and she had to get out of it. Her friends needed her.

"I-I…" she started out, the hospital coming in her line of site before admitting "I can't do this by myself."

The Doctor smiled. "You don't have to."

He pulled out the phone and texted something at lightning speed before putting his hands on the wheel, right next to Lizzie's.

"You got it." he whispered. "Just remember first floor on the left, fourth. First floor on the left fourth. Accelerate now!"

They both sharply turned the wheel, Lizzie muttering 'first floor on the left, fourth floor' in her head as they rammed the truck into the hospital wall.

* * *

Lizzie was in a daze after that. It wasn't until she and the Doctor had reached the top of the firetrucks ladder, entering the hospital did she realize what she actually did.

"Lizzie!" Amy shouted, running for her, Rory not far behind. "What happened?!"

"I drove into a hospital…." she muttered as Amy shook her by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry?" Rory question, obviously thinking only the Doctor would do something like that.

Lizzie's face broke out into a huge grin. She ran her hand through her hair.

"I drove into a hospital!" she laughed, looking at her friends with happy disbelief.

Amy rounded on the Doctor, leaving a excited rambling Lizzie in Rory's hands.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded. "She's normally happy person, but to the point of giggling like a maniac? Nope. What did you do to her huh? Some sort of weird alien thing?"

The Doctor frowned. "I didn't do anything to her."

He looked over at the blonde who was excitedly waving her hands about as she talked. A smile formed on his face. "She just realized she has excellent aim."

Quickly he snapped out of it, shaking his head as he addressed the strange woman across the room, who was holding two little girls hands.

"Right! Hello. Am I late?" he looked over at the clock on the wall. "Nope! Three minutes to go. Still time."

"Prisoner Zero, right?" Lizzie asked, walking over with Rory to stand near the Doctor and Amy.

The woman locked eyes with her, sending a chill through her spine.

"Ah, yes." she said. "There you are. Elizabeth Lorne. Oh, the universe talks much about you. The little girl that always tried to act so grown up, even when she had an imaginary friend. Tell me, how do you feel now that he has come back for you Elizabeth after he killed your Daddy?"

"Oh, play time is done." the Doctor demanded angrily, looking at a distressed Lizzie out of the corner of his eye. "Now, you take off that disguise, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time," the woman said, turning back to him. "If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Ha ha, okay." the Doctor responded. "You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

Prisoner Zero paused. "I did not open the crack." she stated plainly.

"Somebody did," the Doctor reasoned.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe. Don't you know where they came from?" she taunted. There was a pause as the Doctor's head sank.

"You don't do you?" Her voice suddenly changed, as if one of the little girls was speaking through her mouth. "The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!"

"How about you just shut up?" Lizzie retorted, jumping back when all three of Prisoner Zero's head snapped to look at her. All of them made a inhumane screeching noise before turning back to the Doctor, a normal voice returning.

"The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

Lizzie, Amy, and Rory all exchanged glances, fear in their eyes.

There was a large cracking sound and all three turned back to the Doctor.

"Annnnd we're off." he started, seeming to relax a bit. "Look. Look at it!' he pointed.

All eyes turned back to the clock, whose time now read 0:00.

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But d'you know what's happening right now?" he continued, a power radiated off him that Lizzie couldn't explain. "In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is zero."

Prisoner Zero arched her brow.

"Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I might take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in…what, under a minute? The source by the way, is right here."

The Doctor took Rory's phone out of his pocket, holding it up to show off. Suddenly there was a blinding light from all the windows.

"Ooh, and I think they've just found us."

Lizzie ran to a window, tailed by Amy and Rory, to see the Atraxi spaceship flying over the hospital, the eyeball still searching. She tugged her head back in, quickly turning to watch the Doctor.

Prisoner Zero smirked. "The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

He gave her a mischievous smile before saying, "Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about…now."

The Doctor pressed send on the phone, and then looked back up, his grin growing. "And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare." He threw his arms out to the side. "Who da man?!"

Lizzie tried to hold it in before she spat out in a fit of laughter, leaning over and clutching her stomach. Amy and Rory just stared at the madman with second hand embarrassment.

The Doctor slowly look back at them.

"…Oh. Well. I'm just never saying that again. Fine." he muttered.

"No, no you have to!" Lizzie demanded, barely breathing. "Please, that was great! 'Who da man?!'" she called, replicating his arm movements before falling back into her giggles.

He could have reprimanded her. But all the Doctor could do was grow a contagious grin as his watched Lizzie laugh.

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero interrupted suddenly, making the Doctor shake his head again and turn his gaze back to the creature.

The last of Lizzie's giggles died in her mouth as she watch Prisoner Zero glow bright orange.

"Oh, stop can't do that!" the Doctor called at the creature. "It takes months to form that kind of link."

"And I've had years."

Without warning, Amy suddenly passed out on the ground in a heap, Rory running to her side.

"Amy?!" Lizzie yelled attempting to rush over, but soon she also fell to the floor with a grunt. She felt as if someone had hit her in the head with a hammer.

"Amy! Lizzie!" the Doctor exclaimed, running over to each girls side. First he ran to Amy, holding her head in his hands as he attempted to wake her. Once he realized he couldn't he put her back in Rory's care and ran over to Lizzie.

"No, no, no, no. Lizzie! You can't sleep. Not right now!" he shouted, moving her into an upright position. Her hands were clasped around her head. "You've got to stay awake. Please!"

Lizzie could only let out a grunt in response.

"Doctor!" Rory interrupted, tapping the Doctor on the shoulder. Both he and Lizzie turned their heads to see that Prisoner Zero had now transformed into the Doctor himself.

"Oh, hello again handsome." the Doctor said, slowly getting up to leave Lizzie's side. "Why me though? You're linked with them. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." a voice said from behind the fake Doctor's back. Slowly a young Amelia Pond stepped out, wearing the same jumper and red galoshes she had on the night the Doctor first visited. Lizzie's head only hammered harder as another child stepped out from behind. She was tiny and her long blonde hair fell down her back. But her face kept distorting, going from a small Elizabeth to something indescribable.

"W-What are you doing?" Lizzie gasped out.

"Oh, poor poor Elizabeth." the tiny Amelia said. "You weren't in the house long enough for me to grasp on tight. I can't fully access your mind. Our link could have been so much stronger if you just waited in that garden a little longer. But you couldn't, could you? You had to make your Daddy happy, even though it put you through so much suffering. You gave up on the man you believed in most! That had to hurt."

"That's enough." the Doctor said coldly, looking back and forth between the creature and Lizzie shaking on the floor. "You've had your fun. You can't link with her, so just let her go! And get out of Amy's head."

Little Elizabeth's face fully materialized for a minute. "Now why would I do that? Both of them are such children inside. They still dream of you. The conquering hero coming to save the day. What a disappointment you've been."

"No," he argued. "Amy's dreaming of me because she can hear me."

The Doctor sprinted back to her limp body, forcing Lizzie up and dragging her along.

"Hear me, now both of you." he said. "Don't just listen, hear me. Amy, remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw."

Suddenly Prisoner Zero started to screech, it's image flickering.

"Almost there, but still not enough!" the Doctor said, turning to Lizzie. "Lizzie! I know it's hard but I need you to focus. Can you do that for me? Remember that night we first meet. Remember the crack and how much that voice scarred you?"

She could only whimper.

"Please, Elizabeth." he begged, over lapping his hands with hers on her head. "Think of the eye. Think of it right here and right now! Imagine it destroying Prisoner Zero. You can do this."

Everything started to flow back into Lizzie's mind. The memories rushed her. Her head was on fire but she knew she had to fight. She sorted through every second she could remember since the Doctor had entered her life. Like a lightning flash, the memory of the eye came forth. Lizzie grasped onto it and elaborated on it. She imagined it coming over the hospital and frying the monster in front of her.

Slowly Lizzie opened her eyes and turned her gaze towards Prisoner Zero.

"Gotcha." she whispered before falling over in the Doctor's arms, exhausted.

"No, no, no!"

"Well done Prisoner Zero," the Doctor said as the creature transformed again. "A perfect impersonation of yourself."

The woman glared at him. "Silence Doctor. Silence will fall."

The voice of the Atraxi blared, "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." before the creature vanished in a puff of air.

Gradually Lizzie rose her head off the Doctor's chest.

"Is it over?" she asked, wearily rubbing her temples.

"Almost. Just a little bit longer." the Doctor replied. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You were brilliant."

Lizzie him a smile as he cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. Abruptly her eyes widened.

"Amy!" she exclaimed before rushing to her fallen friends side, Rory giving her a huge hug.

"Are you okay? You still look pale." he asked.

"I'm fine." Lizzie brushed off. "Let's worry about Amy."

"She'll be fine." the Doctor called, running over to the window and looking out of it before ducking back in and taking out the cell phone.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right?" Rory questioned. "That's…that's good isn't it? That means it's over." The Doctor walked over, ruffling Rory's hair as he passed.

Lizzie stood to observe him. "So, what's going on then?"

She was stopped when she heard movement from behind her. Amy was waking up.

"Amy?" Rory asked. "Are you okay? Are you with us?" She slowly sat up.

Lizzie knelt down next to the two of them and pulled them into a group hug.

"What happened?" Amy asked, once all three had pulled away.

"He did it." Lizzie smiled. "The Doctor did it."

"No I didn't."

The three snapped their gaze to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Rory demanded, staring at his phone.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill," he muttered. Rory made a sound of protest, but the Doctor was already talking into the phone. "Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here. Now."

He shut the phone, tossing it back to Rory. "Okay. Now I've done it." He said, walking away.

"Did you just bring them back?" Lizzie asked, more amused than angry. "Did you really just bring the aliens that were about to destroy the earth back?"

The Doctor said nothing, throwing open the doors impressively. Amy and Lizzie followed him, pulling Rory along whose mouth was gaped in shock.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"The roof." He replied, "No. Wait." He suddenly made a sharp turn to the nearest locker room.

Lizzie followed him in, ducking out of the line of the shirt he threw over his head.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, now being forced to hold onto the clothes the Doctor seemed to like.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt." he grumbled, handing her another item of clothing. "To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." he gave her a small spin before turning back around to sorting.

Rory walked over so he was standing in between Lizzie and Amy.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens," He protested. Lizzie bit her lip as the Doctor started to take off his tie.

"Deadly aliens…aliens of death…" Rory kept pausing to find words as the Doctor undid the buttons on his shirt. "And now you're…taking your clothes off."

The Doctor pulled the shirt off over his head, disregarding the rest of the buttons.

"Amy…he's taking his clothes off…"

He threw the shirt down with force.

"Turn around if it embrasses you." the Doctor challenged over his shoulder.

Lizzie's mouth dropped into an 'oh' as he started to take off his pants.

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory asked, still trying to protest. "Those clothes belong to people you know!"

The Doctor ignored him, trying on a deep blue jacket, before discarding it.

Rory sighed, turning around. "Are you not gonna turn your back?" he whispered to Amy The redhead crossed her arms and smiled coyly.

"Nope."

"Amy." Lizzie nudged her, but it lost its force, as her eyes trailed the show in front of her. "Your boyfriend is standing right next to you. Be nice."

"Thank you!" Rory exclaimed

"What, and let you enjoy it all by yourself?" Amy whispered. "Don't think so."

Lizzie smirked at her friend before they let out a set of giggles and turned back to the view in front of them.

* * *

After a few minutes, the Doctor had put on some pants, socks, new shoes, a shirt, and attached some braces.

"Ooh, definitely want that. Can you hold that?" He asked, pelting Lizzie with a tweed jacket, only adding it to the pile of clothes in her arms. He took a pile of ties and headed up to the roof, tossing them over his shoulder.

"All these ties are rubbish." he called as they made their way up the stairs.

"Can you knot?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Don't know yet. Why?"

She shrugged. "You could always tie it into a bowtie if you don't like the tie that much."

The Doctor smirked at her. "Are you a fan of bowties?"

Lizzie smiled lovingly. "Actually yeah. My mom used to make my dad where them all the time. She loved them."

The conversation stopped as they reached the roof. When the door burst open, the Atraxi ship was already hovering over the building. The eyeball swiveled around in its socket, making Lizzie shiver.

"And this was a good idea, was it?" Amy questioned concerned. "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good," the Doctor replied. "Never coming back is better."

He leaned back, looking up. "Come ooooooooon then! The Doctor will see you now! "

The eye zoomed off of the spaceship, floating in front of the Doctor. Then a blue beam shot out, scanning him.

"You are not of this world," the Atraxi stated.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." he said, pulling his new braces and fiddling with his ties. "I don't know. What do you think?" He asked, modeling two different ties for the eyeball.

The Atraxi ignored him. "Is this world important?" it asked.

"Important?!" the Doctor shouted. "What's that mean, 'important?' "

He threw a tie at Lizzie over his shoulder. "Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?"

He pointed a finger, and threw another tie over, hitting Amy in the chest. "Well, come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

Lizzie stared in awe as the blue beam shot out again, playing out world events in its light.

"No." the Atraxi responded.

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by law of the Atraxi?"

The eyeball displayed another series of pictures.

"No."

"Okay! One more, just one." the Doctor added, popping his collar to button it.

"Is this world, protected?" The snapshots the Atraxi produced showed a variety of different creatures. Lizzie could not name one of them.

"Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is…what happened to them?" Quickly the Doctor turned towards Lizzie, ushering her to give him the jacket. She handed it to him, watching in a daze as a mirage of faces were projected behind him. She didn't even notice as he took one of the ties out of her hands and start to knot it. He threw the jacket on as he walked forward, through the blue projection, and called out.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor."

There was an impressive pause as he now stood, fully dressed, in front of the Atraxi. Lizzie stared at him marveled at the sense of power that seemed to radiate off him.

"Basically…run."

The Atraxi eye took one look at him, before zooming back to the ship, and quickly flew off. Lizzie stood in awe for another moment before a laugh erupted from her mouth. She excitedly started to jump up and down, pulling both Amy and Rory in for hugs.

"Is that it?" Amy asked stunned. "Is that them gone for good?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lizzie said, out of breath. "Right Doctor?"

She and Amy turned back to see only Rory on the roof. They didn't even have to look at eachother before sprinting to the door. The girls raced towards the house, adrenaline the only thing keeping them on their feet.

When they both stumbled into the garden, they heard familiar hum of the box. But it was vanishing. The wind blew and lights flashed, until the garden was empty for all expect the girls and Rory.

Lizzie stared at the imprint the box had left in the grass, letting a little sniffle come out. She had believed in him again, put all her trust in him. She even forgave him, though she didn't tell him that. This time was supposed to be different. Lizzie clutched onto her locket as Amy leaned on her for support, tears cascading down her cheeks. The Doctor was gone, again.

* * *

Two more years passed and the girls waited. They now had some understanding how the Doctor worked. They knew he may come back eventually, but it wasn't easy.

Every night Lizzie wrote about him. Every memory she had ever had or wished to have of him filled the pages of her journal. On the two year anniversary of the Doctor's departure, she was writing the conclusion. She was planning on giving the journal as a gift to Amy on her wedding the next day.

After two years of squabbling about it, Amy and Rory finally decided to get married. Lizzie couldn't have been happier for them. They deserved each other more than anyone she knew.

As she completed a sentence Lizzie stared at the bridesmaids dress hanging in her closet. It went just past her knees and it was colored Tardis blue. She was supposed to double as the maid of honor with Mels but her friend had made it very clear that she did not do weddings.

Lizzie sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had been writing into the late hours of the night and her eyes were starting to itch.

A change flew through the air. A familiar whining and groaning hit Lizzie's ears, immediately waking her from her stupor. She ran into the hall, pounding on Amy's door before racing down the stairs.

"Sorry about running off earlier." the Doctor said when she arrived in the garden. "Brand new Tardis. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now."

"You're back." Lizzie said in disbelief, trying to catch her breath.

"Course I came back." he said. "I always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"Two years."

"Sorry?"

"Two years!" she shouted, coming over to repeatedly punch him in the arm.

"Ow! Lizzie stop it! Oi!" he shouted.

"You know, most people leave a note when they leave! They just don't pop in and out any time they please!"

The Doctor grasped her wrists. "Alright, alright! Two years. You're angry. I'm sorry!" He looked her in the eyes, trying to calm her down. "I'll leave a note! I swear."

"You better!" Lizzie's eyes slowly wormed down to the Doctor neck. "A bowtie?"

"Yeah. Thought you liked them?"

Amy's voice chorused through the garden. "He seriously kept it?"

"Yeah." the he protested, dropping Lizzie's hands to mess with the article of clothing. "It's cool. Bowties are cool."

"So are you here for good then?" the blonde asked, going to stand at Amy's side.

"No, just passing through. On my way go see some planets actually. What do you think?"

"About what?" Amy questioned.

"Other planets. You wanna check some out?"

"Are you serious?" Lizzie wondered

The Doctor smiled at her. "I told you before. Offer still stands. Come with me?"

"Where?" Amy demanded, pulling Lizzie closer to her.

"Wherever you like."

Lizzie didn't even think before spouting. "Yes"

He looked over at her "Yeah?" he asked.

Hesitantly she nodded.

"Alright!" His grin widened as he gripped her hand and pulled her over to him. But the pulled was stalled by Amy's grip on her other hand.

"Fourteen years!" she shouted at the Doctor.

He grimaced. "I know. Oops…"

"Fourteen years!" she accused again, pulling harder on Lizzie's hand.

"Fourteen years since fishfingers and custard." he said calmly. "Fourteen years since Amelia Pond and Elizabeth Lorne. The girls who waited. You've waited long enough."

"What about the swimming pool?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

"What?"

"When we first meet you said you fell into a swimming pool that was in a library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now." the Doctor admitted. "It'll turn up! So, coming?"

Amy continued shaking her head adamantly. "No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago."

"I grew up!" she cried exasperated. She grabbed Lizzie's hand and fully yanked her back to her side. "We grew up!"

The Doctor paused. "Don't worry. I'll soon fix that."

He held onto the girls gazes and snapped his fingers. The boxes door flew open, and a orange light filled the garden. Amy and Lizzie passed a glance at one another before giggling and rushing into the box, knowing that their adventure was just beginning.

* * *

**EmeraldStar8723- awwwwww! I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Falcrow-42- Thank you!**

**BlueGreen216- Thank you so much :)**

**maemerald9- Thank you! And please tell me if you have a problem with anything else. I may not like criticism but it does help.**

** lunabloodmoon666- Thank you dear.**

**Shannon Mee- Glad you're liking Lizzie. She's my first OC so she is very precious. I'm happy people are taking a liking to her!**

**Snuffles Awesome- Thank you c:**

**Review maybe?**


	7. The Starship UK: Part 1

**Hello loves. Here is the next chapter of The Oddity Tales. Sorry if it is a bit short. I really want to keep the promise of publishing every 5-6 days. I have been really inspired by LizzieXX's stories ****lately so if you haven't read them check them out. Her username actually inspired this Lizzie' name. Oh and if any of you know how to use photoshop well I was wonder how to do a cover photo of the Doctor and a picture of the actress I think resembles Lizzie. If you do let me know. Thank you and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales!**

* * *

Lizzie's eyes widened as she entered the box. A grin swept across her face as her attention quickly swept from one thing to another. She kept pulling Amy along, who was staring around in awe.

"Well?" the Doctor started, as he made his way up to the console. "Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

"It's looks different." Lizzie quipped, walking up behind him.

"That's because it's not on fire." he replied, tapping her on the head. "Like I said, brand new. Very exciting. You like it?"

She grinned. "It's fantastic."

"We're in our nighties." Amy suddenly whispered from behind the blonde.

Lizzie's cheeks tinted red as she turned down to look at her clothes. Well, she wasn't exactly in a nightie. She was in a pair a silky pajama pants and a matching top with a soft pink silk robe.

The Doctor chuckled at them. "Oh don't worry, plenty of clothes in the wardrobe!" he did a slight spin as he walked over the the opposite side of the console. "So! All of time and space, anything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you wanna start?"

"You are so sure we're coming." Amy said, coming to stand at Lizzie's side.

"Yeah. I am."

"Why?"

"Because your a Scottish and American girl in an English village, and I know how that feels."

Lizzie scoffed. "Oh, really?"

He just smiled at her. "Well, all these years living here, most of your lives, and you've still got your accents. Yeah, you're coming." he gave her a wink before spinning around and clanging a bell.

"Can you get us back by tomorrow morning?" she asked suddenly. Amy shot her a glare.

"Don't." the redhead muttered in her ear.

Lizzie gave her confused look. "Don't what? You're getti-"

"I know what's happening tomorrow but he doesn't need to."

"Why doesn't he? This is kinda big thing."

"Because I don't want him t-"

"Oi!" the Doctor scolded, giving them a suspicious look. "Stop that. You're doing that thing you two always do. Stop it. I could have been back five minutes ago so stop with the whispers. Why tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing!" Amy declared immediately. "Nothing. Just, ya know…. stuff." she turned to give Lizzie at pointed look, while the blonde simply raised her brow in annoyance. The Doctor stood back, still observing them.

"Alright." he said awkwardly. "Still in time for stuff."

A strange sound toned through the room and the Doctor pulled out a new sonic screwdriver. " Oh! A new one." He pointed it. The object made the same sound, but with a green light. "Lovely." He leaned in and patted the dashboard. "Thanks dear."

Lizzie walked over to him while Amy fiddled with the console.

"You sound like a man with his car." she acknowledge.

The Doctor gave her a disgusted look. "Ugh, why do you keep comparing her to a car?" he asked, running his hands over the console. "She is so, so, so, much more than a car."

"How? I mean it's a time machine I get that, but what else is there?"

A groan of protest sounded through the air that made Lizzie jump. The Doctor smirked at her. "She's alive for one."

The blonde looked around in confusion, biting her lip. She knew the machine was special ever since she was a child, but a box being 'alive' was a bit of a stretch.

"Oh, come here."

Lizzie stumbled as the Doctor pulled on her wrist and forced her to plant her hand on the turing tube in the center of the Tardis. A heat slowly began to fill her. That pure happiness she felt all those years ago as a child traveled through her as she felt something gently petting at her mind.

"She's saying hello." the Doctor explained, smiling at the awe on Lizzie's face.

"She's amazing." she grinned turning her gaze to the Doctor, but coming to the realization that his hand was still clasped on top of her own.

"Why us?" she asked quietly, pulling her hand away.

"Why not?"

"No seriously," Amy asked, jumping on board. "You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why us?"

"Dunno! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason." she retorted.

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes!"

The Doctor paused, then looked down at his hands trying to make himself busy.

Lizzie sighed at his stalling. "You came back for us two times. You didn't have to. There has to be some sort of reason in that."

"I came back because I wanted to." he lectured, brandishing at finger at her. "And don't you doubt it. I've just been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me an earache."

"You're lonely." Amy announced. "That's it. Just that."

He glanced over at Lizzie then back to Amy. "Just that. Promise."

"Okay." Amy concluded, smiling at him.

"So, what do you think?" he asked coming over to the two.

"Like I said," Lizzie quipped. "It's fantastic but…"

"What?" the Doctor nudged her playfully.

"It's just weird. Not that it's bad, but just like it's too good to be true." Amy nodded with her in agreement.

"And you don't think you deserve something good after all you've been through?"

The girls only looked at each other a shrugged.

"Well, I do!" he whispered, grabbing both girls by their hands and making them spin around the Tardis in a weird dance. They laughed, the girls barely missing hitting each other in their sudden choreography.

"So, you're okay then?" he asked once the two settled. "Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit…you know."

"I'm fine. Fine," Amy assured. "It's just…there's a whole world in here, just like you told me. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd…I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a…madman with a box."

"Amy Pond," he said immediately, "Amy Pond and Elizabeth Lorne, there's something you better understand about me, because it's important, and one day, your lives may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." He grinned at them broadly, and laughed, until they started to laugh too. "Haha, yeah." All three came up to the console, one girl on either side of the Doctor. "Goodbye Leadworth! Hello…everything." He threw back a lever, and the Tardis went berserk. Lizzie and Amy grabbed onto the console railing for dear life, laughing the whole time. The shaking went on for a few more seconds before the machine settled and the girls slowly let go.

"Oh you girls have just started!" the Doctor suddenly announced, flipping another lever. "Cause!" He ran across the room, toward the Tardis doors. "Do you know what I keep, in here?"

"What?" Amy called as she and Lizzie ran to him.

"Absolutely, everything." He opened the doors from behind him dramatically. The sight before them was breathtaking. In front of them was deep space, a black sky full of stars, and a milky blue galaxy swirling and dancing just nearby. "Anything that you fancy?"

Lizzie stood there dumbstruck while Amy laughed, astonished.

"We're in space!"

"Yup. That's space." he replied with a knowing smile. Lizzie quickly turned back to look at him.

"That can't be space."

"Oh, but it is."

She rapidly shot her gaze between him and the view. "It… but I mean. It's, It's like, just like special effects!"

"Special what?" he questioned, appalled.

"This isn't real. I knew it." she muttered quickly. "I knew it was too good to be true. I'm dreaming again. That's it. This is too good to be happening."

The Doctor came up behind her, smiling evilly.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?" Lizzie squeaked.

"Seriously. Get out! And no shouting!"

She could not meet his request. Lizzie screamed immediately as the Doctor her shoved out the doors into the dark abyss. She gasped as she felt a thin hand grasp her ankle. She heard Amy's scream mix with her own as the Doctor threw her out of the Tardis as well. She felt a panic start to fill her as every single fact she had ever read about space ran through her head. Lizzie was grateful to at least see the Doctor again before she died, but her thoughts were halted when her movement stopped. She looked down.

Amy was clinging to her ankle, her eyes squeezed shut in terror. Beneath her the Doctor had a grip on Amy's ankle, a broad grin spreading across his face. Lizzie let out a laugh of relief and started to look around.

It was beyond beautiful. It was like seeing one of those computer generated images of space, with planets, and stars and galaxies. Only this was real. There was a wonderful silence, and the galaxies and constellations sparkled with thousands of more colors. Lizzie's laughter turned ecstatic as she ran her hand through her hair, which was floating in a pool around her head.

She looked down at the Doctor, watching him laugh at their excitement.

"Enjoying the view spaceman?" she called down with a wink and head nod to Amy.

The Doctor's laugh broke out into a chuckle as Amy's eyes went wide and she snapped her legs shut.

"Come on you two!" he tugged on Amy's leg and the two traveled back into the police box. The Doctor caught Lizzie as she collapsed at the sudden weight of gravity.

"Alright," she gasped. "Spaceship that's alive. The box is actually a spaceship. It's… It's really a spaceship."

He smiled and bopped her on the nose. "Don't you forget it."

"We are in space! Wooh!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. She laughed and took a deep breath, before a suspicious look of terror overcame her face. "What are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine." The Doctor explained, looking out at the view. His eyes skidded past Lizzie and widened so a curious smile reached them. He crouched as the two girls turned to gaze at a brilliant looking city floating beneath them.

"Now, that's interesting." The Doctor shot up, pulling Lizzie along to the console. "Twenty-ninth century, solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and heads out until the weather improves. Whole nations-"

"Doctor." a voice called out. Lizzie turned around and look for Amy. The redhead was no where to be seen.

"-migrating to the stars-"

"Doctor?" she ran to the door from where Amy's voice echoed.

"Isn't that amazing?" he asked.

"Doctor!" Lizzie called in a panic, giving him a reprimanding look. His head snapped up, and he jogged towards the door. He pushed them open to reveal a panting Amy, grabbing on to the roof of the Tardis for dear life. No one said anything, just staring at each other. Out of nowhere Lizzie began to giggle. The Doctor smiled.

"Well come on. I've found us a spaceship." He grabbed Amy's wrist and yanked her inside. Lizzie caught her as she stumbled in, giving her a small hug. The Doctor snapped the doors shut and led the two back up the ramp to the console. The three started to look at the city through a small window.

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain, and Northern Ireland," he explained. "All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and…shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

Lizzie bit her lip. "Can we go and see?"

"Of course!" Amy started to bounce up and down with excitement. "But first there's a thing." he continued, pointing a finger at Lizzie's face.

"A thing?" Amy asked, slightly annoyed.

"An important thing!" he announced, turning to them. "Thing one." he started, picking up a magnifying glass. "We are observers only." Lizzie smiled at him as put the object down and started to fiddle with a small screen attached to the Tardis. "That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets, ooh." He looked at the screen. "That's interesting." There was a small girl in a red jumper on the screen, crying alone on a bench.

"So, we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah?" Amy asked, still bouncing. "Cause if they see like a little wounded cub or something, they can't just save it." She stared at the screen, becoming somber. "They've got to keep filming and let it die…"

Lizzie gave Amy a saddened look before turning to the Doctor… who wasn't there.

She did a full turn to see him sneaking out of the door. Quickly and silently she followed him, leaving Amy to stare at the screen.

* * *

"Oh, you were sooooo going to do it." she whispered, catching up with him.

"Going to do what?"

"Get involved."

"And what makes you think that?"

She grabbed him by his shoulder and stopped, smirking "Because if you didn't Amy and I would still be waiting in that garden."

The Doctor gave her a quick wink and a 'shhh' motion before running over to the little girl crying on the bench.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" he asked, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in fright, and pushed him away running. He sighed and looked around, beckoning at the Tardis. It must have been the camera, because seconds later Amy stepped out onto the deck, nearly getting run over. She started to twirl in wonder.

"I'm in the future." she muttered, walking up to Lizzie. "Like hundreds of years. I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh lovely. You're a cheery one." the Doctor remarked, observing her closely. "Never mind dead, look at this place!" He scooped on arm behind Amy's back pulling her along, Lizzie's hand with the other."Isn't it wrong?"

Lizzie looked around trying to find something. "What's wrong?"

"Come on, actually look, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it…the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles," Amy offered.

"Says the girl in the nightie," he jabbed, chuckling.

Lizzie and Amy both look at each other in horror.

"Oh My God! We're in our night clothes!" Amy gasped.

"I can't be out like this! This is so embarrassing." Lizzie added, trying to pulled her robe tighter around her frame.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Now, come on, look around you. Actually look."

Lizzie gave a few more uncomfortable shuffles before actually trying to look. The ship was so busy. Bustling really. Bright lights and blasting sound in every direction.

"Life on a giant starship," the Doctor started. "Back to basics: bicycles, washing lines, wind up street lamps. But, look closer. Secrets and shadows."

Slowly she started to wonder why no one was talking. There was no one just standing around to chat. The people quickly moved past one another. No, it wasn't that they were moving past one another.

"Why aren't they looking at eachother?" Lizzie asked.

"That's exactly it!" he exclaimed. "Lives led in fear! Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." He sped over to a nearby table where a couple was having lunch. Ignoring their calls of protest, he grabbed a glass of water and placed it on the floor, staring at it. A few seconds later, he looked back up. "Sorry." He put the glass back on the table, and looked between the couple. "Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." Lizzie giggled at him as he put his finger to his nose and jogged back to them.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state, do you see it yet?"

"The crying girl?" Lizzie pipped.

"What?" Amy questioned. "Where?"

"There," the Doctor answered, pointing to the same little girl. Lizzie watched the girl with empathy. A child crying was always a sad thing, but a child crying alone was horrible. None of the parents that were around were asking what was wrong and no friends were coming to comfort her. It was terrible.

The girls followed the Doctor, sitting on a bench a few meters away from the little girl, on either side of him. They just stared at the child before Amy broke the silence.

"One little girl crying? So?"

"Crying silently." the Doctor added. "Children generally cry cause they want attention, cause they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cause they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"Are you a parent?" Lizzie asked quietly, picking at her hands. She didn't really know why, but she held her breath as she waited for him to respond.

He started at her for a few seconds before quickly continuing.

"Hundreds of parents passing this spot, and not one of them's asking her what's wrong," he started, voicing her thoughts from earlier. "Which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of…" The trio looked around at the bustling crowds.. "Shadow whatever they're afraid of – it's nowhere to be seen…which means it's everywhere…police state."

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked suddenly, noticing the girl's absence.

"Deck twenty seven, Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Turner. Oh, uh," he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a bright wallet. "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes."

Lizzie looked at him with a smirk of amazement as Amy reached over a took the wallet.

"How on Earth did you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, were not on Earth are we?" the Doctor sassed with a wink before continuing. "Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths, they're everywhere."

Lizzie turned her head to see a booth sitting in a corner. It looked like one of those really cheap fortune telling machines at a carnival. The glass panels surrounded a porcelain face, with a body of cloth. It was a man's face, smiling oddly. More than anything, it was eerily creepy. Lizzie usually loved doll, but this one sent an uneasy chill up her spine.

"But they're just things," Amy replied, confused by the Doctor's interest.

"They're clean," he said, although their confusion was insulting. "Everything else here is battered and filthy – look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look, ask Mandy, 'Why are people afraid of the things in the booths?'"

"No. Hang on. What do I do?" Amy asked. "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed."

"It's this or Leadworth. Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" He leaned in closer to her, intimidating. Her eyes widened, but she said nothing. She huffed and faced front.

Lizzie gazed at the two of them before letting out a puff of air, trying not to grin.

"We'll do it." she answered.

He tapped Amy on the nose, smiling in his victory. "Aha, gotcha!" He glanced at his watch. "Meet me back here in a half an hour."

"And what are you going to do while you leave two poor girls alone in the middle of a spaceship?" Lizzie asked annoyed.

"What I always do," he imitated, scrunching up his face. "Stay out of trouble." He stood up, tugged on his sleeves, and pointed a finger at her before adding, "…Badly."

He jumped over the back of the bench between Amy and Lizzie. They both stood up quickly, and Amy whirled around.

"So is this how it works Doctor?" she asked with a smile.

He spun around looking at her.

"You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets…unless there's children crying."

He paused, then smiled at her.

"Yes."

* * *

**LizzyBug2000 - Thanks dear! I'll keep that advice in mind. Criticism is always appreciated c:**

**grapejuice101 - HERE ARE YOUR CHAPTERS :D**

**kaflute14 - thank you!**

**EmeraldStar873 - Omg that's hilarious. Try not to read to much during class though alright ;)**

**Snuffles awesome - Thank you!**

**Candymonkey360 - Thanks sweetie :)**

**Chloe the Imaginative - Thank you so much!**

**Review maybe? **


	8. The Starship UK: Part 2

**Hello dears! I felt really terrible about giving you such a short chapter yesterday, so two chapters in two days. Yaaaaaaaay. Again it's a little short but I really wanted to get it out, because after this we get some major character development with Lizzie. Thank you all and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

Lizzie stared Amy down as the redhead dreamily watched the Doctor stumble away along the corridor. Slowly she turned around to face her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Lizzie lied with a shrug. "Come on. I think Mandy went this way."

The two walked along one of the cities many passages, passing multiple 'smilers' all the way.

"They're kinda creepy don't you think?" Lizzie asked as they walked.

"Nope. Not really." Amy confirmed.

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, come on. These things watch people's every waking moment. How is that not creepy?"

"We don't know that for sure yet. They could just be really precious. Like the dolls we made when we were kids."

"Yeah, put those didn't look like they were supposed to be monsters under your bed."

"Well, the ones you made kinda did."

Lizzie let out an exaggerated gasp and gave Amy a slight push, causing both girls to laugh at one another. They continued following the passages until they were a fair distance away from the crowd.

"So…Why do you keep lying about tomorrow?" Lizzie suddenly asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Amy stuttered.

"Stop. There's no point in lying. I see that way you're looking at him, and oh the flirting! You would think you're still a kiss-o-gram."

"Oi!"

Lizzie sighed, pulling them both to a stop. "Sorry, sorry. I know you're flirty. That's how you've always been. But you're taken Amy! You're a married woman."

"Not really married yet now am I?" Amy smirked.

"Well you're going to be. You're getting married in the morning."

"It's hundreds and hundreds of years away when you think about it."

Lizzie ran her hand through her hair, aggravated. "Can you please stop trying to twist this around? This isn't all about you."

"What, like it's about you? It's my life." Amy hissed down at her. "Stop trying to act like such a grown up. You're not my mum. I can make my own decisions."

"Fine! Fine, then. But what about Rory huh? Remember him? The man who practically worships the ground you walk on?"

"Shut up. Of course I remember Rory." she muttered, looking down at her hands.

"I don't want to see him hurt, and I think I know you well enough to know you don't either. I know you love him. You've told me that, and we know he loves you. He doesn't deserve to be stood up Amy."

"Alright, alright. I'll tell him. Are you happy now?"

Lizzie smiled and nudged her to show she wasn't angry. "Very. Come on, let's keep going."

With that the two continued on their journey to find Mandy. As they walked the people started become more and more scarce. Less kept passing them. Lizzie began to look around once they were in a particularly nasty corridor. Little puffs of smoke were coming out of the dingy walls. Not a person was to be seen. Abruptly Amy left Lizzie's side, tapping the wallet in her palm, and turning down another corridor.

"Amy!" Lizzie whined, about to follow before she felt a small tug on her robe pull her back.

"You're following me." a small voice said.

Lizzie shrieked and Amy stuck her head back around the corner. Behind them was standing Mandy, the young girl from before. "I saw you watching me at the marketplace." she continued.

"You dropped this." Amy made up on the fly, handing over the wallet to the girl.

"Yeah," Mandy snapped, snatching it back. "When your friend kept bumping into me." She walked off. Amy and Lizzie both looked at each other with a smirk, thinking the same thing. The girl had spunk. Oh, they liked her. Quickly they ran off to follow her. But once they caught up, they realized they could not continue. Their passage was blocked off.

"What going on here?" Lizzie questioned, looking over the large tarp and blockades.

"There's a hole." Mandy stated simply, though quietly. "We have to go back."

Amy smiled mischievously. "What? A hole?"

"Amy don't." Lizzie chidded. "I know what you're thinking. Don't. Especially if the Doctors not here."

Amy rolled her eyes, and walked towards the barrier."What did I say about acting like a mum?"

She immediately shut up, her jaw tightening.

"Are you stupid?" Mandy asked, forcing Amy to pause. "There's a hole in the road, we can't go that way." The redhead opened the gate blocking the tarp, which was assumedly covering the hole. "There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps…What are you doing?"

Amy turned on her heel. "Oh, don't mind me!" She leaned towards the girl's face, with a stage whispered. "Never could resist a Keep Out sign." With a grin she snapped back and entered the tent.

Lizzie watched as Mandy's eyes glanced at the 'smiler' booths at the end of the hall. Slowly, she bent down to her level.

"Mandy, what's in there?" she asked calmly. "What about the hole scares you so much?"

The girls shook her head, flicking her gaze from the booths, to Lizzie, and the tent. "I don't know. No one knows. We're not supposed to talk about it."

Amy leaned her head out of the tent dramatically. "About what?"

"...B-Below." she stuttered, tears starting to swell. Lizzie tentatively started to rub soothing circles on her back.

Amy pouted at her. "And just because you're not supposed to, you don't?" She winked. "Watch and learn."

"Amy." Lizzie whined, rising from her kneel.

"Ah! No mum talking!"

"I'm not mum talking!" she growled in aggravation. "I'm thinking about our personal safety. We don't know anything about this place. We're not….home. We're not home. We found Mandy, now let's get out of here." she corrected. Lizzie didn't really know how time travel worked, but from the movies she had seen, she knew that letting someone know you're from the past usually caused a disruption. But as usual, she was ignored.

"Are you American?" Mandy asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I am American."

"And I'm Scottish." Amy announced. "Got a problem what that?"

"N-No." the girl stuttered with a glare. "It's just Scotland and America both have their own ships. They didn't want to join us."

Lizzie laughed. "Ofcourse. The good old U.S of A."

"How did you get here then?" Mandy asked, giving them both a curious stare. Lizzie opened her mouth to reply, but Amy cut her off.

"Oh you know, just passing through, with a guy."

"Your boyfriend?"

Lizzie looked at that girl and wondered if she ever brought up inappropriate topics like that out of nowhere when she was young.

"Oh." Amy muttered, stopping her lock picking.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Nothing." she started. "It's just…I'm getting married. Funny how things slip your mind."

"It slipped your mind?" Lizzie asked incredulously. "We were talking about it five minutes ago!"

"Married?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really actually married…almost definitely."

"When?" she kept questioning, a look of disbelief on her face that made Lizzie giggle.

"Well, it's kind of weird. A long time ago tomorrow morning. I wonder what I did…" Amy's thoughts traveled off until the lock soundly click. She broke out into a grin. "Hey, hey! Results! Coming?"

"No!" Mandy replied adamantly, clearly trying not to get into trouble.

"Suit yourself. Come on Lizzie." She crawled under the tents opening.

"Amy, don't!" the blonde called. "This isn't a-"

"Stop!" Mandy cried.

Lizzie snapped her head around to see that the 'smiler' was no longer smiling. A menacing frown formed on it's face as it's head spun to revel red demonic eyes and large teeth bared.

"Oh god." she gasped, forcing Mandy to grab onto her hand. Suddenly, a bunch of men in black cloaks glided into the room. One strode straight over to Mandy and put his fist her face, causing the young girl to whimper.

"Hey!" Lizzie shouted, swallowing her fear. "Don't you lay a hand on her. She didn't do anything!"

Her protests were cut off when she heard a large crash and Amy's shrill scream travel through the air.

"Amy?!" she yelled. The men exchanged glances before assembling a line, their backs to the tent. "What are you doing?!" Lizzie shouted. "Someone's in there! Amy?! Amy, can you hear me?!"

The tent flaps shook, and Amy came scuttling out, crawling backwards from whatever was inside. Lizzie let out a shaky sigh as Amy stood to look at the men. She was meet with a fist in face. There was a small hiss, and she passed out into the arms of one of the nearest guards. Lizzie let out panicked protests. "No! Stop! Where are you taking her?! Amy!"

"Don't!" Mandy yelled, holding her back by her hand. "They'll only take you away too!"

She struggled a bit more but in the end, Lizzie watch helplessly as two of the men picked up her best friend and carried her away. She waited until the guards were completely out of her sight before she collapsed on the floor, shaky sobs erupting from her mouth. Mandy looked around wildly, clearly not used to an adult openly crying. Awkwardly, she knelt down next to her and started to rub soothing circles on her back, just like Lizzie had done with her previously.

"It…It'll be okay. I know where we can go to get her. She'll be fine." she muttered quietly.

Calmed by the girl's words, Lizzie hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, embarrassed. "Sorry." she whispered, standing up and wiping off her pajamas. "Thanks."

Mandy smiled. "Just doing what you did for me."

Lizzie smiled back and held out her hand. "Elizabeth Lorne. Lizzie for short."

The girl graciously and took it, replying, "Mandy Turner."

"So, Mandy Turner." Lizzie sighed, looking around anxiously. "You mind showing me how to get my friend back?"

"Well, if you're over sixteen and caught you're usually taken to the voting vaults."

"Right, yeah….Mind showing me where those are?"

For the first time since they meet Mandy giggled and signaled Lizzie to follow her. "It's this way."

As they walked away, Lizzie couldn't help but glare in anger at the menacing dolls that haunted every corner.

* * *

"You're really close with her aren't you? That Amy." Mandy asked once the two were back in a more crowded area.

"Huh?" Lizzie stated, being drawn from her looming thoughts. "Oh yeah. Amy and I have been close since we were your age. I never had any siblings so she kinda became like a sister to me. She's my best friend."

"Does she always get into trouble?"

She laughed. "All the time. I can't tell you how many fights she's gotten in to since I've meet her."

Mandy looked at her expectantly. "Did she get punished for it?"

"Of course." Lizzie shrugged. "But it was never anything too bad. She got detention maybe, but that's about it."

"She's lucky."

Lizzie looked at down at her curiously. "What happens to you when you get in trouble?" But she didn't receive a response. Mandy immediately tensed and started to snap her gaze around in search of any booths.

"Hey," she coaxed. "You're not going to get into trouble alright? You'll really be helping. Let's just say I'm a wandering tourist and you're...showing me around."

A slight smile hit Mandy's eyes as she sighed and looked up at her.

"Well, you get sent to the voting booth on your first offense. Usually. But sometimes, you get sent below…"

"What's below?"

Mandy shook her head. "No one knows. Were not allowed to talk to talk about it. Ever."

"Okay," Lizzie continued. "So what do the voting booths have to do with all this?"

"I don't really know." the girl shrugged as they turned a corner. "We're told the once you turn sixteen you are allowed to vote."

"Vote on what?"

"A video. It's all about our history on the starship. After you finish watching it you can either chose protest or forget."

"Forget?" Lizzie asked.

"They wipe the video from your memory," she elaborated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"...Right."

"Everyone presses the forget button." Mandy continued. "Nobody know's what the video is actually about."

"And if you protest…."

She nodded her head to the floor.

"Gotcha."

The two walked in silence for while, letting themselves wander their own thoughts. Mandy broke it soon enough.

"So who is this man you can here with?" she asked. "Is he the one your friend is marrying?"

Lizzie chuckled. "You're just full of questions aren't you?"

Mandy quickly looked down. "Sorry." she muttered.

"No, no, you're fine." Lizzie back tracked. "There's nothing wrong with asking questions. Besides you probably don't get to do it a lot here right?"

The girl nodded.

"So then ask away."

"So who is he?" Mandy immediately said with a grin.

"Well," Lizzie started. "He's not marrying Amy. Amy's marrying a good friend of mine from back home. As for the man that brought us here… to tell you the truth I don't know that much about him. Amy and I have known him since we were kids. He's really kinda selfless. Never talks about himself much, but that's okay with me."

Mandy gave her a look of disgust. "You just wandered off with a strange man?"

"He's not a stranger." she chuckled. "I wouldn't have gone with him if I thought he was a bad person. I trust him. He's….He's amazing. He goes around saving people like it's nothing and it's just wonderful."

"So he's your boyfriend then?"

Lizzie choked. "W-What?"

The small girl smirked at her. "You talk about him like he's your boyfriend."

"Trust me kiddo, he's not my boyfriend."

"So, you like him then?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes with a smile, deciding to be coy. "Well of course I like him. A guy who is willing to take me to the UK for free is definitely a friend of mine."

The girls broke out into a fit of giggles as they came into a barren hallway.

"Here are the voting vaults." Mandy informed once her giggles settled. There were various sliding doors, all with signs over them, and opposite each door was a bench. Both girls sat on the bench in front of the only occupied vault. Lizzie started to pick at her hands, staring the flickering 'occupied' sign.

"She'll be fine." Mandy comforted with a smile. "All she has to do is chose forget and no harm will be done."

"With Amy that may be a challenge." Lizzie stated with a dry chuckle, her thoughts turning dark. "What happens when you press protest Mandy?"

"Y-You get sent down below. I told you that." she stuttered.

"But what happens when you get sent down there?"

"I can't tell you that! I don't know!"

Lizzie gave her a soft look. "But you were crying about something earlier. It was about whatever's below wasn't it?"

Mandy stared straight at her, as if a shock ran up her spine.

"Mandy please." she begged. "I know this is hard. It is entirely rude of me to pry, but this is important. Please."

Lizzie watched as tears started to fill Mandy's eyes again.

"Today in school, my best friend Timmy got a zero. A-And that is bad enough! But, well…you're not to ride the Vator after you get a zero. That's the rule! You're not supposed to! So, so I told him I'd wait for him. But he kept complaining about how far London from school. It's a twenty deck walk, but I told him 'You can't ride the Vator or you'll get sent below!' I waited him for hours, a-and he never showed up. No one knows where he is, and I just know that he tried to take the Vator anyway! I-I'll never see him again!"

Lizzie slowly pulled Mandy into a hug as she began to sob, petting her hair. This place was horrid she thought. A small child did not need to deal with a burden as big as this. She suddenly felt very grateful for the childhood she had.

The two stayed like that for a while as Mandy's sobs into Lizzie's shoulder became sniffles. But Lizzie abruptly straightened up when she heard her name being called in the distance.

"Lizzie?!" the Doctor called. "Amy Pond?! Oh come on you lot!"

"Doctor?!" she called back hopefully.

"Lizzie!" his footsteps echoed louder as he turned the corner. "Ah! There you are! What happened to waiting in the marketplace? I thought I said-"

Lizzie didn't let him finish. She couldn't help but to run up and throw her arms around him in relief.

"Thank god." she muttered into his shoulder, clinging tightly to his back.

"Hey, hey, I'm here. It's alright. You're fine. Everything's okay. I'm okay. Were all okay, promise. Where's Amy?"

"T-These men came and threw her in one of those vaults." she began to explain, calming down as he stared her in the eye.

"So he _is_ your boyfriend." Mandy suddenly interrupted, making Lizzie spin around to see her swinging her legs on the bench, a daring smile on her face. The Doctor chuckled with amusement.

"No Mandy." Lizzie, said with a mocking glare, pulling away from the Doctor. "This is the friend I came here with. This is the Doctor. Doctor, Mandy Turner."

"A pleasure Miss Turner." he said, walking up to shake her hand.

"You're the guy who stole my wallet!" she snapped.

"Oh, um yes. I'm uh, sorry about that…" He smiled sheepishly, before turning to Lizzie. "Now where's Amy?"

Lizzie recounted every detail that had occurred since she and Amy had parted ways with the madman. Though she left out the bits about Amy getting married. She didn't have a death wish. Once she finished, Lizzie asked him, "How'd your exploring turn out?"

"Oh, I went to the engine room."

"So, that's why you did that thing with that water!" she exclaimed with sudden realization. "To look for vibrations from an engine."

"Exactly." the Doctor continued. "You know, it's the strangest thing. I went down there and all the controls were fake!"

Lizzie stared at him quizzically. "We're hundreds and hundreds of years in the future. You would think they would have invented an engine that doesn't shake by now?"

"Nah, it's actually really simple. You see-"

But at that moment, the doors to the vault flew open. Mandy stood up, and the Doctor sped to the door. "Amy?"

Lizzie immediately ran over and began to bounce over the Doctor's shoulder, attempting to get a better view.

Amy was standing, perfectly fine, her hand on a control for a large screen system in front of a chair. There were tears in her eyes, but she looked resolved.

"What have you done?" the Doctor asked quietly.

Lizzie completely ignored him, shoving out of the way to run to her friend.

"You're alright." she sighed in relief, pulling Amy into her arms.

"Hey! I'm fine. I'm fine." she protested, hugging her back just as tight. "What you think I can fight some stupid guys in capes off? Please."

The girls kept hugging as the Doctor strode in, observing the screens. "So! Amy." he asked "What was the video about?"

"Well," she started, her eyes slowly widening with realization. "It's…Actually I have no idea. Why do I have no idea?"

"You pressed forget."

"Forget?"

"Don't worry about it." Lizzie said soothingly. "You did that right thing. You're safe and that's all that matters. Right Doctor?"

"What? No!" Amy protested. "How could they make me forget?"

"Well, let's find out shall we?"

Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, then hopped up onto the chair. He pointed it at a light hanging over the chair. After a moment of buzzing, he looked down at it.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must've erased about twenty minutes," he summarized easily, hopping to the floor again.

"But, but why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked.

"Cause everyone does," Mandy spoke from the doorway. The two looked at her surprised.

"Apparently everyone chooses forget when they get to vote." Lizzie added.

The Doctor walked over to Mandy and leaned down to her level. "Did you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen you're allowed to see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years–"

"And then once every five years everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." the Doctor smiled.

"How do you not know about this?" Mandy asked. "Are you foreign too?"

"Oh, no." he laughed. "I am way worse than any foreigner. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

Amy looked at him with confusion. "It played for me."

"The difference being the computer doesn't recognize me as human."

"Right…" she continued. "But you look human."

"No, you two look Time Lord." he informed, getting in the girls faces. "We came first."

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asked excitedly. The Doctor paused, looking up from what he was doing.

"No. There were, but there aren't…just me now." He seemed confused himself, not knowing how to explain it to the bouncing girl in front of him. Lizzie bit her lip as a memory from the night she meet the Doctor flooded her mind.

_"So it happens for all Doctor's?"_

_"No, this only happens to me. Just me."_

"Long story." he continued. "It was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever." Lizzie could see his gaze turn to her, but just barely, because her own eyes were becoming foggy with tears. "Cause this is what I do – every time, every day, every second. This."

He smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Hold tight. We're bringing down the government."

Lizzie looked back at Mandy for the first time in a while. "Get out of the doorway!" she called, just as the Doctor hit the protest button and the doors slammed shut.

The trio looked around, a small ticking noise prickling at their ears. They all turned their heads to see a smiler lurking in the corner of the room. Its face spun around, revealing another demonic pair or red eyes. There was a hiss. The Doctor grabbed Amy and Lizzie by their hands and pulled them into the corner. But not a moment too soon.

The floor split in half, revealing a deep red tunnel filled with smoke. Lizzie feared if the floor spread any wider they were going to fall in.

"Say 'whee'!" The Doctor laughed, preparing for the fall.

Lizzie looked at him in shock. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!"

She gave one last look to Amy before a scream erupted in her throat as the three plummeted down into the abyss.

* * *

**Amelia - Sorry dear. But the next few chapter will be longer, I promise c:**

**Review maybe?**


	9. The Starship UK: Part 3

**Hello dears! So many exiting things are happening! I got very gracious reviews on the last chapter. Thank you all so much. And look at the cover photo! I never used photoshop before so it took me awhile, and it doesn't really fit but I'm so proud of it! Also, an extra long chapter today because you are are just a bunch of cuties. Thank you all and enjoy reading this chapter of The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

Lizzie thought the day couldn't get much worse. Seeing her best friend get kidnapped, falling down through a tube to who knows where. Nothing could make her day anymore awful. But those thoughts quickly fled from her mind when she plummeted out of the tube, face first into a disgusting pool of wet, slimy, smelly garbage. She had to force the bile in her throat down when she felt little remences of trash find their way into her mouth.

"Hello!" the Doctor gleefully, already standing though he was covered in yuck.

Lizzie quickly rolled out of the way when she heard a scream echo from the tube. A few seconds later, Amy popped out and landed almost exactly where she had been. The Doctor chuckled at the disgusted looks on both the girls faces while scanning the area with his screwdriver.

"Aha, high speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel!" he exclaimed.

"Where exactly are we?" Lizzie fumed as she tried to stand, but ultimately fell again due to the extremely slippery floor.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say…" He sniffed the air and Lizzie scrunched her face in second hand disgust. "Lancashire. What's this then? A cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave!"

"Just say it. We're in a dump!" she groaned, helping Amy to her feet.

"And it's minging!" Amy added, throwing a piece of trash at him.

"Yes, but only food refuse," he replied, unphased. He sniffed again. "Organic, coming from feeder tubes all over the ship."

"Oh, organic." Lizzie sneered, walking over to him. "That makes it so muc-ah!"

Suddenly she slipped again, bringing Amy down with her right a the Doctor's feet. She looked up through the slug in her eyes to see the madman staring down at the two in confusion.

"Well what are you two doing down there?" he groaned.

"Nothing." she whispered sarcastically, a bit fed up with the situation.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a waterbed!" Amy exclaimed as she stood.

Lizzie's eye widened with sudden realization. "Doctor?" she asked, taking the hand he offered her. "What did you mean by 'feeding?'"

"But feeding what though?" he muttered, not hearing her.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Amy went on.

Out of the darkness came a terrible moan. Everyone froze, and the bile started to worm its way back up Lizzie's throat.

"No, no, no, no, no." she groaned. "Doctor please tell me that's not...that were not…"

He turned to her with a rigged smile, walking them and Amy over a few feet. "Er…" he started. "It's not a floor. It's a…sooooo."

"It's a what?" Amy asked impatiently, while Lizzie kept looking around disturbed. He fumbled, putting his sonic away and taking a deep breath.

"The next word is kind of a scary word. Take a moment, get yourself in a calm place." He took both girls hands gently, smiling nervously as if he was approaching a very angry animal. "Say 'omm'."

"Ommmm," Amy mediated staring at him confused.

Lizzie simply clutched his hand tighter and shut her eyes tight. "Please don't say it. Please don't say it. Please don't say it."

"It's a tongue," The Doctor said apologetically.

Amy looked at him dumbstruck. "A tongue?" she asked quickly, wearing a blank face.

"A tongue!" he exclaimed, his excitement clearly getting the better of him. "A great big tongue!"

"This is a mouth…" Lizzie stated, starting to wander away. "I'm in a mouth. I'm wearing my best pajamas and I am inside a mouth."

The Doctor came over to comfort her, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Yes, yes, yes." he confirmed for her. "But on the plus side, it's roomy. No cramped elbows in here, huh?"

He shrunk back a bit when he was meet with a menacing glare.

"How do we get out?!" Amy screamed, her voice echoing off the walls of the, well, the inside of the creature's cheeks.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous!" The Doctor proclaimed, taking out his sonic again. His childlike excitement showed through as he examined their surroundings. "Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach!"

Another large groan came from down in the creature's throat. The trio froze in place again. "Though not right now." he added.

"You just had to go and jinx us, didn't you?!" Lizzie yelled, angrily sloshing in the opposite direction. Though she was immediately halted by what she saw in front of her.

"D-Doctor…" she gulped out.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy demanded behind her, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. He turned round, scanning fervently.

"Doctor!" Lizzie shouted louder.

"Okay," he began. "It's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is…" He suddenly stopped speaking. Lizzie looked back to see he was only a few feet from her, staring at the same thing that was causing her stomach to drop. They were staring at a large set of teeth. Huge, momentous, sharp, and glistening from the saliva that covered the floor.

"Out of order apparently." she added on weakly.

"W-We can try though!" Amy shouted running up to her.

"Amy wait!" Lizzie shouted, but she was too late. The cavernous mouth started to shake, releasing more moans and groans as it threw the trio around.

"No! Stop! Don't move!" the Doctor cried, struggling to maintain his balance. "Too late! It's started!"

Lizzie looked at him with wild eyes. "What's started?!" she cried.

"Swallow reflex!"

For the third time, Lizzie's feet slid out from underneath her as the group fell to the wet floor. The buzzing of the sonic could barely be heard over the creatures booming roars.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked the Doctor as she wiggled over to Lizzie.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors!"

"Chemo-what?!"

"The eject button!" he shouted, finally being able to stand.

Lizzie helped Amy to stand. "How does a mouth have an eject button?" she asked darkly.

"Think about it!" The emphasis on the Doctor's statement only grew as another growl arose from the creature's throat.

The girls looked at one another wide eyed, before slowly turning their heads to look down the cavernous throat. A large wave was forming, coming closer every second. A large wave of saliva, bile, and stomach acid.

"No." Lizzie protested, rapidly shaking her head. "Please, no, no, no."

"Right then," the Doctor called, coming to stand in between the two girls. Lizzie watched him a he started to straighten his bowtie. "This isn't going to be big on dignity." He gave both girls a small grin before exclaiming, "Geronimo!"

* * *

"Elizabeth! Oh, come on. Get up. Lizzie!"

Lizzie moaned at the voice as she came to. Her whole body was starting to ache. Maybe she could just lie there for a bit longer?

"Oh no you don't."

She abruptly felt a hand land a large 'thup' on her back. Immediately Lizzie sat up, coming face to face with the Doctor.

"There she is." he grinned at her. "Had us worried for a minute. You alright?"

Before she could respond a sickening smell hit Lizzie's nose. She opened her mouth to gasp in disgust but quickly closed it when she felt a dribbling of the creature's sick enter. She laid back on her side and started to heave.

"I'll take that as a no." the Doctor said apologetically, starting to rubbing her back. "There there. You're alright. A little bit of sick never hurt anyone."

"Are you positive?" she gasped, wiping away any left over vomit from her mouth.

He smiled at her gently. "900 years remember? I'm pretty sure. Come on, upsy daisy!"

Slowly as he could the Doctor lifted Lizzie to her feet, attempting to move her sick filled hair out of her face.

"Just think," he started. "We get out of here, get back to the Tardis, there may be a nice jacuzzi tub in store."

Lizzie's eyes light up. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Well, I haven't checked everything out yet, but yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh, tell me more."

"Oi!" Amy rushed over, taking Lizzie out of the Doctor's arms. "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, if not thoroughly disgusted." Lizzie looked her friend up and down, unable to hold back her laugh. "Your look terrible."

Amy gasped at her, pulling her into a headlock. "Oh yeah! You don't look so great yourself blondie."

The Doctor smiled at their antics. "Alright, alright! Assuming by the way you're acting there's nothing broken and there's no sign of a concussion."

"So were back on the ship then?" Amy asked, letting Lizzie free.

He nodded. "Yes, yes. Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God it stinks!" she moaned.

"That's not the pipe," the Doctor said, gleefully.

Both Amy and Lizzie started to sniff their clothing, only to wretch their heads back from the disgusting odor.

"Ugh." Lizzie grunted. "That smell is never coming out of these clothes."

"They're just clothes." the Doctor chided. "The Tardis probably has five outfits just like that in wardrobe."

"Okay. We stink, blah blah blah. Can we get out?" Amy asked annoyed.

"One door, one door switch," the Doctor answered, spinning around. "One condition: We forget everything we saw." A loud 'ding' echoed through the pipe, and both girls turned their heads to look at the door to see a white 'Forget' button illuminate.

"Look familiar?" he continued. Amy and Lizzie exchanged worried glances. "That's the carrot…"

Suddenly the lights all down the hallway went up. Lizzie's stomach dropped as she spotted two Smiler booths at the end of the hall.

The Doctor gallivanted over to them. "Ooh! There's the stink! There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" he asked.

At his questioning the faces immediately flipped, their smiles replaced by demonic snarls.

"No, that's not going to work on me," he said confidently, "so come on! Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. Is that how it works?" Lizzie bit her lip as the faces moved again to reveal sets of demonic red eyes.

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh stop it. I'm not leaving, and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows gonna do about it? Stick out your tongues?"

Although she wanted to laugh at his antics, Lizzie couldn't. Her voice caught in her throat as the machines hissed, and the covers to the booths opened. She gasped, as the dolls got up and moved robotically towards the three.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, the trio slowly walking backwards. Another sound made them all snap their heads. The Doctor grabbed Lizzie and pulled her to the other side of the hall, as a tall cloaked woman strode in, gun pointed high. In three shots, she took the Smilers down, sparking as they fell. She gracefully spun the gun around her finger, and placed it back in its holster.

Lizzie smiled in relief. "Thank god."

"Look who it is," the Doctor panted. "You look a lot better without your mask."

The woman gave him a board smile and walked over to Amy.

"You must be Amy," she said, sticking out her hand. "Liz, Liz Ten."

"Hi!" Amy said, shaking her hand, but Liz pulled away, laughing at the slime.

"Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the…sick."

Abruptly Lizzie turned and slapped the Doctor on his arm, finally able to form a proper sentence. "Next time we are faced with a menacing looking death machine, maybe you'll remember not to get cocky!"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Right, right. Sorry."

Liz Ten came over to her with a smirk. "And you're obviously Elizabeth." She stated. "Well, happy to see the name still indicates a person had a commanding personality."

Lizzie smiled. "Glad I can say the same. I would shake your hand...but…" she pointed down to her sick covered pajamas.

She winced and nodded, walking back to the door. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She stuck her arm around the small girl as she walked in.

"Oh, Mandy!" Lizzie exclaimed with excitement. "You're okay!"

"Ew no!" the girl shouted, holding up her hands with a laugh. "I don't want any of that!"

Lizzie smiled at her and nodded, deciding to stand next to her instead.

"She's very brave." Liz Ten informed her.

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked suddenly, turning his gaze from Lizzie and Mandy.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," Liz replied simply, tossing him some sort of gadget. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted," the Doctor answered. "Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No," she retorted with a smirk. "Never forget, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

Lizzie looked at her with frowned brows. "Then who are you?" she asked.

"And how do you know me?" the Doctor added.

"You're a bit hard to miss love," she said, smirking wider. "Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence."

The madman turned his head back and forth to his two companions with a smart look.

"Hair of an idiot," she added.

Lizzie let out a snort of laughter as the Doctor's face dropped in protest, his hand quickly coming through his slimey hair.

"I've been brought up on the stories," Liz went on, in awe now. "My whole family was."

"Your family?" Lizzie asked, receiving a smirk. A rattling behind the group ceased her questions. The bodies of the Smilers were shaking on the floor.

"They're repairing." Liz reported. "Doesn't take them long. Let's move." She lead the group quickly through the empty corridor, passing the 'Forget' button as if it was nothing. "The Doctor." she mussed. "Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen you bad, bad boy!"

Lizzie quickly turned to the man in question and wiggled her eyebrows at him with a laugh. His face was that of horrifying embarrassment.

"Shut up." he muttered quickly.

"I didn't say a word." she whispered before running up to Liz Ten and asking her mockingly, "Him? No way?!"

"I know, hard to believe ain't it?"

"Liz Ten!" the Doctor interrupted, realization dawning on him.

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" She yelled towards the end, pulling out her guns. The group swiftly dropped to the ground to avoid the sudden gunfire. Lizzie turned her head and watched as two of the Smilers that had been following them fall down on the floor in a heap. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate." They all looked up at her and she smirked. "Basically, I rule."

Lizzie let out a large laugh at her joke, standing to help Amy up. The Queen winked at her. "Took the spaceman a little while didn't it?" she asked.

The Doctor let out a large huff, standing up on his own.

"Come on then," she continued. "Won't be long before they rebuild. This way."

* * *

"There's a high speed Vator through there." Liz Ten explained once the group arrived in the proper room, tightly locking the door.

The space was oddly lite, coming off nearly red. The left wall was lined with bars, cells that were holding back more of the creature's appendages. They resembled a type of claw, or the end of a scorpions tail Lizzie thought. They beat against the bars rhythmically, the clangs echoing madly. The Doctor walked right up, nearly sticking his head through the bars.

"Oh yeah." Liz started as she watched him. "There's these things. Any idea?"

Amy's eyes widened, as she stepped forward towards the cage. Lizzie looked at her concerned.

"Doctor, I saw one of these things up top," she stated. "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through. Like a root!"

Mandy reached up for Lizzie's hand, clutching it with fear at Amy's tale. Lizzie clutched it right back.

"Exactly like a root," the Doctor replied, taking out his screwdriver again. "It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz supplied, now also looking at it in awe.

The Doctor nodded.

"Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it!" She spoke louder with every word, before storming down the hallway. "Come on, we've got to keep moving."

Mandy quickly scurried after her, but Lizzie stayed in place. She looked back.

"I'll be there in a minute." she to her with a smile as she watched her walk off. Lizzie slowly back tracked to the Doctor, who was still staring through the bars.

"Doctor?" she asked gently. He turned to her slightly, then back to the creature.

"Oh girls…we should never have come here…" He said solemnly, shaking his head before following Liz.

Lizzie watched him walk away, biting her lip. She turned to look back at the creature one more time before following after him. She paused halfway out, turning to Amy who was still at the cell bars. "Amy?" she asked. "You okay?"

Amy jerked head up, and she nodded fervently, jogging to catch up.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go." she muttered brushing past Lizzie quickly, trying not to look at her.

Lizzie let out a small sigh before slowly trailing behind the rest of the group.

* * *

They walked for sometime before they reached what appeared to be Liz Ten's version of a castle. The place was completely made out of stone carved walls. Once they arrived at Liz's room, Amy and Lizzie were both extremely grateful when the Queen gave them a chance to clean up a little. The girls brushed through each others hair, getting out as much of the slime as they could before putting their hair up in some makeshift buns.

Once the older girls were moderately clean, Mandy decided she wanted her hair done as well. Amy and Lizzie both agreed with a laugh. The three sat down on the bed, Amy behind Mandy as she brushed through her hair. Lizzie began to watch the Doctor and he tidied himself up across the room. He'd combed his hair back into its floppy fashion and was straightening his bowtie. She smiled widely. She couldn't believe he had actually taken her advice to wear one. Suddenly, Lizzie felt Mandy poke her side, and she jumped with a squeak.

"What?" she asked quietly, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the Doctor.

Mandy said nothing, only wiggling her eyebrows and making what appeared to be googly eyes. Lizzie just made a face at her before getting off the bed and walking over to Liz.

"Thank you." she told her with a smile.

The Queen smirked. "For what?"

"For saving us. We would have been died if it wasn't for you. And would still have sick coming out of my ears."

The two women laughed as the Doctor started to pace through lines and lines of water glasses on the bedroom floor.

"Why the glasses?" he asked. Liz turned solemn.

"To remind me every single day," she started. "That my government is up to something and it's my duty to find out what…" He walked over to her, picking up the porcelain mask off the covers. Apparently Liz had been wearing it when she and the Doctor had first meet.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" he accused.

Liz sat up, defensive. "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this, my entire reign, and you've accomplished more in one afternoon."

The Doctor nodded, pausing his pacing. "How old are you?" he asked suddenly.

The Queen chuckled at him. "Come on, Doctor. Even you have to know it's impolite to ask a lady's age."

"Alright then. How old were you when you came to the throne?"

She paused, deliberating answering before saying, "Forty. Why?"

Amy quickly popped off the bed, signaling Lizzie to come over and finish pinning up Mandy's hair.

"What, you're fifty now? No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Liz chuckled at her astonishment. "They slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

The Doctor came to sit next to Lizzie and Mandy on the bed. "And you always wear this in public?" he asked, referring to the porcelain mask.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me," she defended. "The autographs, the bunting."

"Yeah but it's porcelain," he argued, holding it up. "It says on by itself because it's perfectly molded to your face."

Liz smirked again, though she was confused. "Yeah? So what?"

The Doctor leaned forward on the bed. "Oh Liz." he stated, "So everything!"

All the rest turned to him, hoping he would explain himself. Just as they thought he was, the door burst open. A number of the black cloaked men that took Amy away strode into the room. Lizzie immediately ran to stand in front of Amy, pulling Mandy behind her as well. The Doctor stood too, leaving the mask on the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Liz protested. "How dare you come in here!"

"Ma'am you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK," the leader said, staring straight at the Doctor. He turned to her. "You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" she challenged, joining the group by the door. There was a clanking and the man's head began to turn around. Lizzie's jaw dropped in a gasp as the demonic face of a Smiler was revealed, bolted to the back of the man's head. She turned with scared eyes to look at the Doctor who was smirking in approval.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked, pushing out from behind Lizzie.

"Half Smiler, half human," the Doctor explained, still surveying the leader. Liz, finally recovered from her shock, got right up in the hybrids face.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen." she boomed. "On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, ma'am," it replied, it's voice becoming more robotic.

"I am the highest authority!"

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, ma'am."

"Where?" she demanded.

"The Tower, ma'am."

Liz raised her brows in confusion. The Smiler simply turned around walked back into the hallway, pausing when no one followed it. "We must go now, ma'am." it repeated.

Lizzie gave a the Doctor a worried glance, every bone in her body telling her to run. He looked back, giving her a comforting nod. She let out a large sigh.

"Let's go." she said, taking Mandy's hand. "If we don't, God knows what will happen to us."

Quickly Lizzie lead the rest of the group out the door, trying to act much more confident than she actually was. The gnawing fear in her stomach started to settle once Mandy gave her hand a squeeze in comfort. She smiled down at her, suddenly reminding herself that Mandy was just a child. She must have been more frightened than she was, if not more.

The group followed the Smiler, Amy second in line, Liz and the Doctor following up the back. The journey may have taken minutes, or it may have taken hours, but after even more hallways and stairs, Lizzie realized she would not be able to get out on her own if she had a chance to escape with her friends. When they finally reached the tower, a door slowly opened and familiar clanging was heard, accompanied by a loud buzzing.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked.

Lizzie looked around the room, watching as more of the creature appendages were trying to smash their way out of an orange grate.

"The lowest point of Starship UK," he replied, spinning on his heel, "the dungeon."

"Ma'am?" a voice asked from across the room. They all looked up to see a man with grey hair and glasses walking toward them. He was wearing a similar black cloak, and lowered his hood as he approached.

"Hawthorne?" Liz asked, surprised. "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

Lizzie turned her gaze away from the man and the orange grate to the opposite wall. Her jaw clenched with what she saw.

"Why do you have children down here?" she hissed, watching the line of children on the wall glancing at Mandy's hand in hers.

"What's that about?" the Doctor added, ruffling one child's hair as they passed.

"Protestors and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast," Hawthorne explained gravely. "For some reason, it won't eat the children."

"Why would feed any children to it in the first place?" Lizzie demanded heatedly, pulling Mandy behind her. The man simply waved her off, causing her face to go red.

"You're the first adults to survive. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us," the Doctor replied. "Torture Chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" he asked, walking around. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't! Depends on your angle."

The rest of the group slowly followed him over to a circular handrail, surrounding a hole in the middle of the floor. Looking down, they were greeted with a horrid sight. Lizzie's hand flew to her mouth.

"What's that?" Liz asked. As a flash of blue extended from the machine hanging overhead to the sight below, everything seemed to click.

"Doctor...please." Lizzie begged, her eyes getting foggy. "Please tell me...their not–"

"Well," he started with a glare, "like I say it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly…"

"Or?" Liz asked quickly.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go-faster button."

"I don't understand," Liz replied.

Lizzie reached over and grasped Amy's hand with her free one, staring down at the raw pink brain.

"Try, go on," the Doctor started, walking over to her. "The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature – this poor, tortured, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading you! It's what you have instead of an engine!" He glared at Hawthorne, moving closer. "And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what…"

Lizzie watched as he ran past her to the other side of the room. "Normally it's above the range of human hearing." he continued. She heard the clank of the grill, her head snapped to the noise. The Doctor was pulling up one of the grates, letting the creature through. Amy gasp as it swung at him, but the Doctor reached into his jacket, pulling out the screwdriver once more. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear."

With a press of the button, the screams let loose. The limb thrashed, and all around listened to the moaning and wailing of the creature below. Everyone seemed to be looking around, bewildered. Lizzie bit her lip, unable to hold her tears back. Mandy sniffled, but Lizzie couldn't find the strength to console her at the moment.

"Stop it," Liz begged. A moment later, the screams stopped, though they still echoed around the chamber. There was silence, until she turned on Hawthorne. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," he replied quietly.

"I am the highest authority." Liz boomed. Hawthorne simply smiled at her as if she was a child. "The creature will be released…now," she commanded. But no one moved. "I said now!" Again, no one listened to her. "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz," the Doctor interrupted, playing with her mask in his hands. "Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

"It's ancient Liz." Lizzie croaked, everyone turning to stare at her. "It's an antique."

The Doctor nodded grimly, throwing the mask at the queen. "Look at it." he said, "It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique. So?" Liz questioned.

"And it fits your face perfectly. Yes, it's an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago, and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock alright, but you're not fifty. Nearer, three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

Realization slowly started to dawn on the Queen's face.

"Nah, it's ten years," she protested. "I've been on this throne ten years!"

The Doctor nodded. "Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again." He took her hand pulling her along. "Always leading you, here." The group rounded the corner, following him, the familiar glow of two buttons appeared. One reading "Forget" and the other "Abdicate."

Lizzie stared sadly as Liz weakly turned to Hawthorne.

"What have you done?" she begged.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He pressed a button on top of the screen, turning it on. Fearfully, the group gathered around to watch. Before long, the image of Elizabeth herself appeared on the screen. She looked sad, her eyes squinting as if she'd been crying. Yet over all she looked determined, and resigned.

"If you are watching this, If I am watching this…then I have found my way to the Tower of London." The present Liz sank into the chair stunned, and the screen changed from her face to a diagram.

"The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belt. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it, breaks my heart. The earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter."

Lizzie started to pick at her hands as she turned to look at the Doctor, tears still in her eyes. He did not seem to be paying attention, looking off into space. He may have been listening, but he was looking far into the distance, beyond the room.

"And then it came," the past Liz continued. "like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it. We built our ship around it. And we rode its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, you must press the 'Forget' button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted."

Nearly the whole room looked down at the little white button that held so much power.

"If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

Lizzie shook her head at the whole situation, disgusted that her people could do something like this. But wouldn't she do the same if it happened to her?

"I voted for this…" Amy spoke, emotionless. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice," the Doctor replied, looking her in the eye. "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. That was wrong."

He walked past Lizzie, up to Amy. Sensing confrontation, Mandy walked nervously over to Liz Ten's side. "You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't even remember doing it!" Amy argued.

"You did it. That's what counts," he answered shortly.

"I'm-I'm sorry!"

Lizzie shut her eyes tight.

"Oh, I don't care," he replied, not in the joking way Lizzie wanted to hear it. He sounded detached, as if he did care, very much. "When I'm done here you're going home."

Her eyes snapped back open.

"What?" Lizzie asked, her body going rigid.

The Doctor slowly paused, turning to look her in the eyes. Lizzie wanted to say she saw sorrow or guilt pass through his gaze, but all she saw was him distancing himself further and further from her.

"You heard me." he muttered angrily. "Both of you."

She could only stare at him. Lizzie felt the tears falling down her cheeks but she couldn't say anything. She stared at him until he blinked, quickly walking away.

"Why?" Amy shouted angry, coming to both their defenses. "Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it!"

"Yeah, I know. You're only human." he said bitterly going back to his work.

That is when Lizzie snapped.

"You are such a hypocrite you know that?" she asked, her temper getting the better of her. She knew the Doctor was angry. He was furious and she shouldn't test him. But she couldn't help it.

The Doctor's hands dropped from his work, his body went stiff.

"You said we don't have rights to make decisions for you? You haven't stopped making decisions for us since the day we meet!"

"Don't Elizabeth." he warned. "Don't."

Lizzie scoffed, walking over to him. "Don't? Don't what Doctor? You've always made decisions for us and you have always made mistakes and we have always forgiven you for it!"

"One." he hissed, stepping towards her. "Name one."

"Saying five minutes."

"Elizabeth Annalise Lorne, do not play that card with me. Don't you dare."

Lizzie glared at him, making her gaze burn. "No! So what if Amy made a mistake? So what if we make ten mistakes?! That shouldn't matter! We waited fourteen years for you! Do you even know what that did to us!?"

She received no response.

"Is this what we get, huh?" she continued to rant. "Is this what is going to happen every time we try and help you?!"

"You didn't help me." he said, eerily calm. "You've just made the mess bigger."

She was halted. Lizzie could feel her throat tightening up and her lip start to quiver as the next words came out of her mouth, though she knew they couldn't be further from the truth.

"You know what?" she spat. "Fine. Fine! Take us home. Take us home and go galavanting through space all by yourself again. Because guess what Doctor? I don't want to travel with you if this is how you treat the people who care about you!"

"Lizzie," Amy said gently, pulling her back by the crook of her arm. "J-Just forget it okay? Come on."

Lizzie struggled for a minute, still trying to look the Doctor in the eyes before she gave in, the two walking away from each other. The Doctor watched her walked away before going back to his work.

"What are you doing?" Liz Ten asked the Doctor after a few minutes of tension. Lizzie had walked away from the group to lean against the wall with the group of children.

"The worst thing I'll ever do," he started disgusted, "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly but the whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it," Amy said, sorrowful.

"Look, three options," the Doctor snapped. "One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years," he looked at Liz, then turned to Amy, "Two, I kill everyone on this ship."

He looked at Lizzie from across the room as finished, "Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can, and then I find a new name, cause I won't be the Doctor anymore." He winced angrily and turned back to his work.

"There must be something we can do. Some other way," Liz pleaded, though no emotion reached it.

"Don't talk to me," he muttered darkly, before bursting. "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

Lizzie couldn't contain it any more. She let out a shuttered sob and slid down the wall. She didn't know how long she cried for. She was so stupid! Why did she yell? The Doctor already had enough on his mind and she had only made it worse. She couldn't dream of making the decision he was making right now. But she was still so angry. Maybe it was just her stubbornness. Her Doctor, the Doctor she had dreamed about her whole life was nothing like the man who had just crushed her.

At some point Amy had come over to sit near Lizzie. Just close enough for her to reach out and pull her into a one armed hug. Lizzie graciously accepted it, along with Mandy coming over to her other side to hold her hand. She kept watching the Doctor through her tears, crying over her own selfish wants and the Star Whale until she felt Mandy poke her side tentatively.

"Hey," she whispered. "I want you to meet somebody!"

Suddenly the young girl ran over to meet another group of children just coming through the doorway. "Timmy!" she shouted in joy. "You made it! You're okay!"

Slowly Lizzie made her way over to them, leaving Amy sitting at the wall. Once she arrived she realized how unresponsive the young boy was.

"Timmy! Timmy!" Mandy said quickly. "This is Lizzie. She helped me find you."

But the boy was looking at something else. One of the whale's feelers was hovering, poised at Mandy. Lizzie watched as it moved forward, gently tapping the girl on the shoulder. The thing strange thing about the creature was that it didn't hurt her. It wasn't angry. The feeler acted as a pet, excited to see it's master home for work. Lizzie's eyes widened as Mandy giggled, petting the creature lovingly.

"Amy!" She suddenly called, an idea running through her mind. But apparently Amy had already had the same thought. She had watched the whole scene play out. She was already standing and rushing over to the Doctor. She made eye contact with Lizzie, nodding over to the Queen.

"Doctor stop!" Amy called, rushing him. He didn't even acknowledge her, he just continued with his work. "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" Forcefully, Amy grabbed him by his arms, stopping him.

"Amy no! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry about this Liz!" Lizzie called, running over to the queen, taking her hand, and forcing it down on the 'abdicate' button.

"No! Elizabeth!" the Doctor pleaded with her.

But it was too late. For a few seconds, the whole world went topsy turvy. Both Elizabeth's were thrown to the floor as the ship shook. Lizzie had enough time to grab Mandy and Timmy, pulling them both into her arms, away from harm.

Finally, everything evened out again, and all was still.

"What have you done?" the Doctor demanded, standing up.

Lizzie gave him a quick glance, anger still festering. "Nothing." she stated.

"Oh, absolutely nothing!" Amy added with a grin. A high pitched humming rang throughout the room, and Hawthorne ran to the data screens.

"We've increased speed," he said, completely astonished.

"Yeah, well you've stopped torturing the pilot! Gotta help!" She smiled proudly, enjoying everyone's confused faces.

"It's still here," Liz stated, looking down at the creature's exposed brain. "I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't some like a miracle all those years ago," Amy explained happily. "It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it, or torture it that was all just you. It came," she said, joining Liz at the railing, "because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry." Hawthorne joined them, looking down on the brain.

Lizzie slowly smiled and looked back over to the children, who were happily playing with the Star Whales feeler.

"What if you were really old," Amy started, "and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind…and the very last of your kind,"

She turned straight around to stare at the Doctor. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." She turned to look at Lizzie giving her a proud grin. Lizzie smiled back, giving her a nod in approval.

Slowly Lizzie meet the Doctor's gaze. He was watching her as she played with the children and Star Whale. Quickly she looked away, letting out a small sigh.

"I…I understand," Liz said softly, turning her gaze from the brain to the playful arm. She smiled, though it was haunted. Haunted with all the knowledge that she and her people had tortured this poor creature needlessly. Hawthorne wrapped his arm around her as she started to cry.

Abruptly Lizzie felt the Star Whale tap her on the shoulder and nudge her forward, wanting her to speak for it. She smiled, knowing exactly what to say.

"She says it's alright." she spoke, everyone turning to look at her. "She knows it was a misunderstanding. It's won't be easy with the with all the torture you but her through, but you can communicate now."

"She?" the Doctor asked tentatively.

Lizzie avoided his eyes. "Yeah she." she said quickly. "Can't keep calling her an it."

"Well, come on then!" Amy exclaimed, ushering the Queen and Hawthorne over. "You can't have a proper apology without a handshake."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hawthorne protested, but Amy threw her arms around of each of them.

"Aw, come on now! Might as well make it official."

Every so slowly, Hawthorne reached out and petted the Star Whale along with Liz.

Lizzie smiled. Everything was going to be okay. She looked back to see the Doctor had disappeared. Well, almost everything.

* * *

A while later, Lizzie found herself standing in front of the Tardis, rubbing her hands up and down it's frame. She didn't know how much time she had left with the machine. The Doctor could still send her home any second. She at least wanted to have a few more moments left with the magic object of her childhood. Maybe she would dream about it after she left. Out of the corner of her eye Lizzie could see a room with a large window, with the Doctor and Amy talking, she assumed they were trying to work things out.

"Lizzie?" she heard a small voice call.

Lizzie turned around to see Mandy, Timmy, and Liz Ten walking over to her.

"Hey!" she greeted, kneeling down to the kids level.

Mandy looked at her with sad eyes. "Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." she nodded.

"You're not actually just a foreigner are you?"

Lizzie chuckled at her. "Nope, sorry about that."

"Will we see you again?"

"I-I don't know. I hope."

Quickly, Mandy pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you." she whispered. "It was nice. Having a sister for a little bit."

Lizzie clutched the young girl, starting to tear up. "Yeah. Me too kiddo."

When they let go neither girl said goodbye. They just gave each other wide grins before Mandy took off with Timmy by the hand.

"You have a way with kids don't you?" Liz asked her as she stood.

Lizzie smiled at her. "I never used to. I think I have an appreciation for them now that I'm older."

Suddenly Liz pulled her into a hug. Lizzie graciously returned it, laughing as Liz twisted her back and forth.

"You were amazing. Both you and Amy" the Queen said. "Now you keep that Doctor in line. He'll listen to you." By the end her voice was in a whisper. Quickly Lizzie pulled back.

"Liz," she asked. "How do you know us?"

The woman didn't respond, only smirking at her and nodding her head to where the Doctor was. "Everything's going to be fine between the two of you, won't it."

Lizzie sighed. "I really don't know Liz. I mean with every-"

"That wasn't a question."

The queen laughed at the look of shock on her face.

"Just keep him in line. Don't let our name go to waste, alright?" She continued with a wink, pulling out something from behind her back. Lizzie smiled at the sight of the porcelain mask.

"A parting gift." Liz said, gently putting it into her hands. "As Queen I have a duty to make sure no secrets are kept on the Starship UK. Plus, it's a little something to remember us by."

Lizzie laughed, pulling the Queen in for a final hug before bidding her a goodbye.

Carefully Lizzie ran the mask over in his petite hands, biting her lip as the memories of the day passed through her mind and then the sorrow that she may never be able to experience something like that again.

She suddenly stiffened when she heard the Doctor and Amy's footsteps start entering the room. Quickly she averted her gaze when the Doctor walked in looking straight at her. As if reading her mind, the Tardis doors abruptly opened, allowing Lizzie to pass through.

"Thank you." she whispered into the ships frame, walking in. She gave a saddened sigh as she jogged into the Tardis halls, trying to convince herself that what she was doing was the right thing.

* * *

**Some roses have steel thorns - Omigosh, this is one of sweetest reviews I have gotten so far. Really thank you. It is always really terrifying trying to make an OC fit into such an already brilliant cast so knowing that Lizzie is fitting in well is really comforting. Again thank you!**

**Axidentalgoddess - Oh trust me, Lizzie is going to be furious with Amy after her smoochie time with the Doctor.**

**Snuffles awesome - Thank you dear!**

**teatimeansspaceforbreakie - Thank you so much, you are so sweet c:**

**BlueGreen216 - Oh my favorite is defiantly the Professor. I love her story arch so much. But dealing with River is a bit, tricky lets say? ;)**

**EmeraldStar8723 - Nope, I can confirm right now that Lizzie will not become a timelady, at least in this version of the story. **

**Review maybe?**


	10. Time in The Tardis

**Hello dears! We're in double digits now and I am so happy. Thank you all for joining me on Lizzie's journey. All the reviews have been so wonderful and supportive so thank you for that. And quick question. Should I start a Tumblr account for the series? I feel it would be easier incase any of you had questions you needed answered right now so you don't have to wait until next chapter. Please let me know! Thank you all and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales (now with extra Doctor/Lizzie moments).**

* * *

"Amy, no."

"Lizzie come on!"

"I said no Amy!"

"But Churchill!"

This argument had been going on for some time. Once Lizzie had entered the Tardis after her time with the Starwhale, she ran as far as she could into the machines winding halls. She wanted to remain as far away from the Doctor as possible. Seeing him would just make everything more awkward and she was still angry beyond all belief. Lizzie knew she was making a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be. The more she thought about the Doctor yelling at her and Amy like that, calling them mistakes and messes, oh did it get her blood boiling. Yes, staying away from the madman would be best for now until she was taken back home.

As Lizzie wandered through the halls of the Tardis interior, she realized she was completely lost. She had no idea how to get back to the console room. All the doors and halls looked exactly the same. She twisted and turned, trying to figure out what to do. Luckily the Tardis decided to help her. The first door Lizzie opened made her ecstatic. The medal doors slid open to reveal a magnificent victorian styled library, small writing stations scattered all around. Large windows towered over stories of books, illuminating them with the thousands of stars and galaxies that showed through. But there was no swimming pool, which was very disappointing.

Lizzie looked around in awe. She had never seen anything like this library in her life, but it felt like it was made just for her. And apparently it was. As soon as she took a few steps into the room, the metal doors of the library slammed shut on with a large 'click'.

In a panic, Lizzie ran back to it pressing the button multiple times to get the door to open. Nothing happened. After many more attempts and pleads, she realized the she was locked in. The Tardis had locked her in the library, which wouldn't have been so bad if it had not been for hours and hours. In the time she was stuck she had got some writing done, read three short novels, and had taken a nap. The Tardis had been popping in small mugs of hot chocolate for her to sip on, but no real food. It could have been worse but being stuck in one place and not knowing for how long was becoming maddening to Lizzie. But soon relief came.

After what felt like ages Amy burst into the room dressed in a brand new nightie, her body free of whale sick. Lizzie immediately ran up to her, complaining she had been locked in there for days, though according to Amy it had only been for a few hours. Lizzie was shocked. The Tardis made her lose all sense of time.

But the joy of some company did not last long. Only a minute after she entered, Amy demanded that Lizzie go talk to the Doctor. Apparently Winston Churchill had called for the Doctor to come and see him and Amy was dying to meet the man. Of course the blonde refused outright. The argument went on for quite awhile.

"He already told me he's not sending us home!" Amy shouted. "Stop being a baby and go apologize! I want to go see Churchill."

"Did he? I mean did he really?" Lizzie retorted going to sit on one of the large velvet chairs in the room, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. "Did the words, 'I'm not sending you home' actually come out of his mouth? Or here's an even better question. Did you even apologize?"

Amy sighed. "Well, no-"

"Ha! He didn't did he?"

"He didn't exactly but-"

"But nothing!" Lizzie glared. "He didn't apologize. I won't apologize."

Amy let out an aggravated shriek, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why are you still angry? It was my problem! He got mad for something I did and I forgave him."

"He basically said we were a mistake Amy." she hissed.

"He didn't mean it!" Amy retorted. "You know he didn't. And you didn't mean half the things you said either."

Lizzie looked down. "How do you know?"

"Because," Amy started, coming to sit in the chair opposite of her. "You cry when you are angry. Always, for the time when we were kids, you would do that quivery lip thing and the snot would come down your nose-"

"You're point please?" Lizzie cut her off.

"My point is," she said with a smile. "That there are different types of crying. Like with Mandy. She didn't want anyone to see so she was crying silently. When you get angry you do that quivery lip cry. But when you're upset, like truly upset for something you've done or said you sob. You sob like a big fat stubborn baby."

Lizzie reluctantly smiled at her. "Who's doing the mom talk now?"

Amy laughed. "Hey you would do the same thing with me."

"Like how you do the little bunny nose thing when you try not to-"

"Okay were done!"

Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles, each one trying to do their best impression of the others crying face.

"You know she's not gonna let you out until you talk to him." Amy commented after her breathing returned to normal, referring to the ship.

Lizzie sighed and looked up, as if to gaze at the Tardis herself. "Yeah I know."

"Soooooo…."

She bit her lip, trying to swallow her pride.

"Oh come on." Amy chided. "You act like a grownup all the time and now you decide to be a five yea-"

"I'll try to talk to him." Lizzie said warily, "But that doesn't mean I'll apologize!"

Both girls heads snapped as the metal doors slid open, a feeling of warmth passing through the room.

"Yes!" Amy shot up, pulling Lizzie along with her through the door. "Time to see Churchill!" But suddenly she stopped and sniffed the air, before quickly looking over at Lizzie. "Ugh. Let's get you a shower first though."

* * *

After an hour or two Lizzie walked into the Tardis console room. She emerged clean, her hair brushed so it fell down her back, and with a new silky night gown that the Tardis had given her. It went just past her knees, and went along great with a her new robe. Though she admitted she may have prolonged her time so she wouldn't have to see the Doctor. She had waited until the console room was dark, hoping by chance the Doctor wouldn't be there. In her defense, she had said she was only going to try and talk to him. If he wasn't there for the talking it was his loss.

Slowly she crept around the glowing console.

"Doctor?" she said lightly, repeating it a few times. After receiving no response, she swung around with a smile."Right, he's not here" she whispered to the Tardis, "So I'm just going to-"

"U-Ummmm…" Lizzie heard someone stutter.

Quickly she looked around, finding no one. "Hello?" she called out suspiciously. Suddenly she heard another fit of stutters from below her. She snapped her head down to look through the Tardis's glass floor, to find the Doctor staring at her. Or part of her. She remembered just then she was in a nightgown.

Lizzie shrieked, immediately shutting her legs, making the Doctor's head slam into the glass above him.

"What are you doing down there?!" she shouted her face flushed, pulling her robe tightly around her body.

"What are you doing up there?!" He retorted nearly at the same time, stumbling out of his harness. His tweed jacket fell to the floor.

"Is that what you do?! Just wait down there until someone in a skirt passes so you can sneak a peak?!"

"I was not sneaking a peak!" he fumbled, attempting to walk up the stairs. "I was working! I was working extremely hard, trying to fix the Tardis's multi-functional serk-"

"I don't care!" Lizzie yelled, as came to he stand in front of her. "Just forget it."

The Doctor pushed out his lips and looked away from her. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Both tired to move around the other, only to find they kept stepping in the same direction.

"Sorry." they mumbled to each other after a couple tries, realizing how awkward the situation had become.

Lizzie, finally fed up, turned back to where she came. "Never mind. I'll just go back-"

"No." the Doctor sighed, hanging his head. "Elizabeth wait."

Slowly she took in a deep breath before turning around.

"What?" she asked, sounding harsher than she meant to be.

The Doctor flinched. "Lizzie," he started. "You know I care about you and Amy both."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I know. I know." he rambled. "I….I am sorry. Truly. About all of it. I never should have said those thing to you two. I understand you were trying to help, the situation just got out of control and I lost my temper."

Lizzie languidly looked him in the eye. He wasn't coming off as the confident man he usually was. He was nervous, fidgeting with his hands and shuffling his feet, but his gaze never left her face. A gaze that was filled with sorrow and deep regret.

After a moment Lizzie broke, running her hand through her hair.

"I-I'm sorry too." she began as he walked close to her. "Those things I said to you, I was just angry. What you had to do….What you almost had to do, I could have never made a decision like that. You had every right to be fed up with humans at the point and I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Well, I guess we both lost our tempers then?"

She smiled right back. "Yeah. Guess we did."

"And it's bound to happen again."

"With you? Of course."

He laughed at her, quickly grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Everything is fine now." he whispered in to her hair. "I'm not taking you home until you two want to go home. Alright?"

Lizzie grinned into his shoulder. "Alright."

Abruptly he pulled out of the hug, taking her by the hand with a mad smile on his face. "Come on," he exclaimed. "Got something to show ya."

"What?" she asked as he pulled her down the stairs. "The Tardis multi-functional whateve-woah…"

Lizzie's jaw dropped when they reached the underside of the Tardis. It was gorgeous. Millions upon thousands of lights sparked for the wires that hug down. The light from the consoles upper deck glowed through the glass, illuminating the whole bottom half.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" The Doctor asked, walking back over to his harness.

"Yeah." Lizzie smiled, still looking around.

"Come here. Swing with me!" he called snapping his fingers, a smirk on his face. Suddenly another harness fell at his left from the cascade of wires. Lizzie walked over, laughing as the Doctor attempted to pull himself up in his seat. He glared at her when she got up in hers with ease. Slowly the two started to swing back and forth on their harness.

"Soooooo…." the Doctor said, still feeling a tad awkward about earlier. "Swings! Love me a good swing. Everything about them are just-"

"Doctor," Lizzie interrupted with a smile. "You're rambling."

"Oh, sorry. Becoming bit of a habit now."

She stared at him softly before something very important crossed her mind. "Are Amy and I the first to travel with you?"

"What? Course, course you are…." Suddenly the Doctor harness was heavily shook, causing him to nearly fall off. "Alright! I get it. Stop!" he shouted at the machine, gripping on to his harness for dear life while Lizzie giggled.

"I'll take that as a no?" she asked, giving him an amused smirk.

"No," the Doctor confirmed crawling back up onto his seat, fixing his hair and bowtie. "You and Amy are not the first. There may have been….a few before you." The harness shook again. "Okay, okay! More than a few! Quite a few actually!"

Lizzie wiggled her eyebrows at him. "A majority of them girls I imagine?"

He gave her a suspicious look. "How'd you know?"

"Oh please!" she scoffed. "Mysterious man, magic box. I bet all you have do is give 'em a smile and a wink, crook your finger and boom! They're nearly flying in."

"Well...yeah." he said straightening his bowtie with a sheepish grin.

Lizzie started to pick at her hands. "Have you ever yelled at any of them like that? Like how you yelled at Amy and me I mean."

His wide grin fell, transforming into a somber smile. "Recently? Once. I was traveling with a woman named Rose," his eyes brightened a bit at the name, his smile growing bigger. "Her father died when she was a baby. Car accident, a driver ran him over. She said she wanted to go see him, just to meet him you know? But it's always more than that. She saved him, ended up causing a paradox. To fix it her father had to sacrifice himself. Oh, I was furious with Rose, but I couldn't really blame her. She was trying to save the people she loved. I've been trying to that my whole life."

"You love her, don't you?" Lizzie asked abruptly.

"W-What?" the Doctor stuttered.

She smiled softly at him. "You talk about her like you love her."

He looked at her with wide eyes before, letting out a large sigh. "I loved her yeah."

"What was she like?"

"Oh she was brilliant." he smiled. "Brave, smart, loyal, and stubborn just like someone I know," he reached over and tapped her on the nose. "She was wonderful."

She smiled at him lovingly. "Well, she sounds wonderful."

"Yeah."

"Do you still love her?" Lizzie didn't know why she was asking him this. Prying into his love life, but the subject made her heart pang in her chest.

The Doctor slowly started to fidget with his hands, swinging back and forth. "I still love her. Of course I do! She was a huge part of my lives. My last two were head over heels for her from the start. She was the first one to travel with both of them. Rose was their everything for a long time, but once I lost her-"

"You lost her?" Lizzie asked confused.

He grimly nodded. "You've seen it. Traveling with me is dangerous. I lost her in a parallel dimension. I can't access it. We only found each other once after it happened and I couldn't stay, so another version of me stayed there with her. He loved her just as much. Had all the same memories and feelings for her that I had."

"Wait, another version? I don't-"

The Doctor chuckled at her. "Long story. Another time. But as I was saying, after I lost her I still loved her. Right up to the moment my last life ended. Then my feelings stopped. I told you, once regeneration happens everything changes. I will always love Rose, but now it is just as a dear friend."

Lizzie nodded understanding.

He leaned over to her, a curious look on his face. "Has that ever happened to you?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Has what happend? Love?"

He nodded.

Slowly Lizzie started to pump her legs, making her harness swing higher. "Well, I've never been in love. At least not in the romantic sense. I thought I was once."

"Really?" the Doctor cooed.

"Yes!" She mocked his tone. "There's this boy named Charlie back in Leadworth. We went to high school together, and he volunteered at the library sometimes when I was working. He's a very nice guy."

"Oh, there always nice." he joked.

"He is. He is very nice!" Lizzie retorted. "We dated for a few months. It started right after you left the second time. But with my Dad dying and you leaving again, it didn't last. Plus he fell for Amy."

The Doctor looked at her confused. "Do you mean fell on Amy or did he want to…." he made a kissy noise.

"Yup."

He let out a hissing breath. "I'm sorry."

Lizzie shook him off. "Oh, don't be. It happened with the few guys I've dated. Once I brought them over meet Amy, everything went downhill. I don't blame them. Amy's beautiful, she's funny, flirty, the whole package. And she has legs up to her head!"

"You are beautiful." the Doctor said plainly correcting her.

Her heart bounced. "What?" she asked.

He didn't responded. He was now awkwardly fiddling with some wires above head, trying not to look at her "So," he coughed out. "That was your last….um romantic endeavor then?"

"U-Um, yeah." she responded confused. "I've kinda held off dating since then. And since I found out how my parents got together my expectations for romance have gotten way too high."

"You never knew how your parents meet?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Nope. I found out after my Dad's heart attack. My old nanny Sarah told me."

The Doctor turned somber, removing his hands from his busy work. "Is that how he died?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "After my Dad's funeral Sarah told me everything about my parents relationship that he wouldn't tell me." she smiled wide. "Apparently they meet in the middle of Central Park."

He gave her an amused look. "Really?"

"Yeah!" she beamed, completely thrilled to tell the story. "My mom was this hippy writer, always looking for her next muse. She lived with my late grandparents in Wyoming until she was eighteen, but after that she couldn't take it. Right after her birthday she packed up a flew out to New York, determined to become a writer. And that's where she meet my Dad. Sarah told me he was in Central Park one day on a break from work. He was an intern at this big banking company and was having a bad day. Anyway, he was just sitting on a bench right? And out of nowhere my Mom comes up all bubbly with her journal telling him that his face was full of poetic depression that only she could describe. Her words, not mine. She made him her muse by force. She followed him around in the park everyday for weeks, writing in her journal," she giggled. "I'm surprised my Dad didn't call the police on her."

The Doctor gave her a look. "No harm intended, but your mum sounds a bit odd."

Lizzie laughed at him. "Says the man who pulls random girls into his snog box."

"It is not a snog box!" he gasped, appalled.

"Alright, alright." she snickered. "Anyway, even though my Mom was a bit out there, my Dad still fell for her. Sarah said that for him it just came out of nowhere. He just looked at her one day and bam! He was head over heels. A few months after that they were married and after that…" she pointed to herself with a grin.

"They sound great." he smiled sweetly. "Your parents."

Lizzie brought her hand up to lay on her locket."They were."

The Doctor turned to her, a saddened look on his face. "When we first meet," he started. "You said your Mom passed away because she was sad….did she…."

"Oh, no, no, no." Lizzie cut him off, shaking her hands. "She didn't do that. I didn't really understand when I was younger." she bit her lip. "My mom became depressed right after I was born. That happens with some pregnancies. But usually most mothers can snap out of it after a few months. She….She couldn't. It had nothing to do with me, she made sure she let me know it to. She loved as much as a person could be loved I think…She tried to hide it from me. If she was having an episode she would go off somewhere with my dad or go out on a drive to clear her head. When she would leave she would always say she would be right back. But one night she went out for a drive she got into a crash. She died on impact. It wasn't her fault though. Some kid that was just learning how to drive took his parents car out for a joy ride. She never saw him coming."

The Doctor look at her sorrowfully. Gently her leaned closer to her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

She gave his a wistful smile. "Don't be. I've lived a great life so far. I had great parents, loving friends, and look at me now," she gave him a big grin. "I'm traveling the universe with my imaginary friend. I think I have it pretty good."

All of a sudden a large yawn erupted from Lizzie's mouth.

"Wow," the Doctor chuckled. "See, there's the reason I call you mouthy."

She glared at him and shoved him off harness. "Shut up." she commanded with a smirk.

"Hey!" the madman called with laugh, grabbing her leg and pulling her down as well. For a moment the two just laid there, side by side, watching the spectrum of colors over their heads. Casually the Doctor looked over at her, brushing some loose hair out of her face.

"Come on Mouthy," he said. "Been a long day. Meeting a queen, being chasing by demonic dolls, saving a Starwhale–which was brilliant by the way!" he added with a brandished finger with a serious face. "Time for the humans to go to bed."

Lizzie's grin turned into a frown of confusion as he pulled her up and towed her into the Tardis halls.

"Don't you sleep Doctor?" she asked.

The madman snorted. "Course I sleep!" he proclaimed tapping her on the head. "I just don't sleep as much as you. You humans! Basically all you do is sleep."

"And it is a glorious thing."

He chuckled at her. "It may be for you, but for a Timelord it's maddening. Our brains never shut off. Always going!" he made a circular motion around his head. "Sleeping is nearly torture for us. We only need to sleep for a few hours and we are good for a week usually."

"Woah." Lizzie gasped.

"I know." he smirked before stopping in front of one of the many metal doors. "Ah! Here we are. Special order room for one Miss. Elizabeth Lorne."

Quickly he snapped his fingers and the metal doors slid open to reveal another door. Only this one did not match the rest of the Tardis interior. It was made completely out of oak and was smooth to the touch. Lizzie's name was engraved in the middle of it in cursive, flowers all around it.

"Go on then." the Doctor whispered excitedly. Lizzie bit her lip and gradually placed her hand on the handle and swung the door open. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

The room's floors were covered in a light carpeting. The walls were colored Tardis blue and seemed to sparkle with stars. On the far wall was her bed with a light flowered bedspread, a glossy canopy hanging over head. Books upon books lined the walls and on the opposite wall there was a large writing desk with anything Lizzie's could dream of. But her favorite part had to be the ceiling. It was in a dome shape, made out of clear glass, and a beautiful galaxy swirled overhead.

Just like a five year old, Lizzie's yelled excitedly and ran over to her bed. She bounced on it a few times before lying on it with a flop.

"Already showed Amy her's." the Doctor smirked, leaning in the doorway. "She's just down the hall from you if you want to chat. So….do you like it?"

She shot up with a laugh and ran to him, surprising him with a huge hug. "I love it!" she exclaimed. "Thank you."

He laughed right along with her before slowly setting down on her feet. He gave her a small smile and put his hands in his pockets. "Well…goodnight Elizabeth." he said with a small nod.

"Goodnight Doctor."

"Remember," he informed, switching back to a maniacal grin, folding his hands one over the other. "When you wake up, off to see Churchill." And with that he wandered back down to the console room, leaving Lizzie to stare at him, a small smile on her face.

* * *

**LavenderandTime - Thank you so much! I am so happy people are welcoming Lizzie with open arms. And yes the Doctor and Lizzie definitely have a...close bond haha ;) And I know. I just Mandy and Lizzie's relationship. It was one of my fav parts of the chapter to write besides the fight.**

**BlueGreen216 - Here's your update love!**

**swimmingintears - Thank you! And yes, the Professor if definitely my fav timelady c:**

**LittleBirdd - Oh I have something very special planned for Lizzie, don't worry.**

**theshadowphantom102 - Thank you dear :)**

**CandyMonkey360 - Thank you so much!**

**mionerocks - THANK YOU haha oh yeah Amy's gonna get a bit of a smack down for betraying Rory's trust.**

**EmeraldStar8273 - Omigosh dear you are so sweet. Thank you so much for the reviews c:**

**Review maybe?**


	11. Victory of The Daleks: Part 1

**Hello dears! Here is the first chapter of Victory of the Daleks. As always, thank you for all the positive feed back and reviews. This chapter is a bit dull but the next one had a lot more Doctor/Lizzie interaction. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

"Are you two ready yet?" the Doctor called, in aggravation.

Oh, but the two girls were far from ready. After a good night's sleep in the Tardis, Amy and Lizzie were more than ready to meet Winston Churchill. The Doctor had made sure they were both up extra early by going from one girls room to another with a pan and spoon, making a catastrophic noise until Amy and Lizzie had both risen. Both quickly ate some breakfast and hopped in the shower, then made their way to the Tardis wardrobe. It was filled with isles and isles of endless clothes. Lizzie had picked out her outfit almost instantaneously. A white blouse with a baby blue cardigan and pair of jeans. But Amy had other ideas.

"Almost!" the red head shouted back before turning back to her best friend. "Just try it Lizzie." she whined, holding up a black skirt and tights.

Lizzie gave her an apprehensive look, biting her lip. "Amy," she sighed. "I like skirts, uh I really do but, with how much running we've been doing–"

"Exactly." Amy smirked. "Our legs look amazing! Perfect time to show them off."

"My point is," she continued with an eyeroll. "Is that it's going to be kinda hard moving around when my legs can barely move." Lizzie look down at the tight denim skirt Amy had decided to put on. "I don't know how you do it."

"Lots of practice. Now come on!"

Forcefully Amy shoved her into one of the dressing rooms, shoving the skirt and tights under the door.

"I thought you wanted to see Churchill!" Lizzie shouted.

"I do!" Amy retorted. "And we will as soon as you put on that skirt. Besides it's the 40's. Proper time to wear a skirt. I promise you'll look nice!"

Knowing she wasn't going to get out of it Lizzie caved and quickly shoved her new clothes on, along with a pair of black booties the Tardis had put in the dressing room. And she had decided to throw her hair up in a ponytail after giving herself a once over in the mirror.

"Happy now?" she smiled walking out the door, giving her friend a sarcastic twirl. She may have not been all that comfortable but Lizzie did have to admit that she looked nice.

Amy gave her a knowing grin. "Told you." she sang, turning around and grabbing a brown leather jacket for herself. She slowly dawned it, taking time to admire herself in the mirror.

"Are you two coming?" they heard the Doctor shout again. "I know it's a time machine, but I would like to get a move on!"

"Alright already!" Amy yelled back, grabbing Lizzie's hand and walking out the door.

"Thank goodness!" he sighed, flipping switches as the girls wandered back to the control panel. "Thought I was gonna have to come and fish you two out." He snapped his head up from the console to take the girls in. "Oh, don't you two look lovely!" he smiled gleefully.

Lizzie smiled sweetly at him and muttered a small thank you. Amy simply smirked, basking in the compliment. Although she did take time to give the Doctor a small look over first.

"Alright girls." he said still smiling, ushering both of them to grab onto the railing. "Hold on tight." With that he slammed the lever down, and Lizzie's grip on the rail tightened. After a few moments of being tossed around, the Doctor ran for the door, his companions on his heels. But he stopped short, turning and raising a finger.

"Um, best stay here for a bit." he contemplated. "Winston's known to be a bit…hasty with security." Lizzie raised her brow at him but stepped back. He slid out the door, and after a moment of silence the girls traded looks of confusion.

"Amy, Lizzie–Winston Churchill." the Doctor called after another moment. Lizzie gave Amy another look before slowly poking her head out of the doors. She saw the Doctor gesturing wildly to a short plump man with a cigar, who was unmistakably Winston Churchill. She would have been much more starstruck if it was not for the various guards behind him, all their guns pointing in the direction of the Tardis. Slowly and calmly Lizzie stepped out, making her way to the Doctor's left. Amy quickly popped out right behind her, not really heding any caution. Both girls looked at each other with astonishment, trying to hold back their gigantic grins.

"Doctor? Is it you?" the Prime Minster asked, taking his cigar out of his mouth.

"Oh, Winston my old friend!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, reaching for a handshake. Churchill looked was about to, but quickly he pulled his hand back and placed it palm up. Lizzie gave a confused glance to the older man. But the Doctor paid no mind to it, simply laughing and brandishing a finger. "Ha ha, every time!" he laughed amused.

"What's he after?" Amy asked.

"Tardis key, of course," the Doctor responded, his eyes not leaving the older mans face.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved!" he pleaded.

"Ah, doesn't work like that," he replied, walking back to the Tardis and firmly shutting the door.

"Must I take it by force?" Lizzie immediately was put on edge. She looked nervously between the two, but the Doctor just smirked and walked forward confidently.

"I'd like to see you try."

Churchill smiled grudgingly. "At ease." he commanded.

As the soldiers lowered their guns, Lizzie relaxed greatly. Apparently the whole thing had just been a show for fun. She smiled with the Doctor, catching his eye as he stood up straight.

"You rang?" he asked.

Churchill nodded swiftly, beckoning the trio with his unoccupied hand. "Correct. Follow me."

The soldiers filed out first, returning to their Doctor turned and gave the girls a reassuring wink before following him. Amy and Lizzie exchanged looks with one another that turned into giant giggles and shrieks. They threw their arms around each other, jumping up and down.

"That was Winston Churchill!" Amy shouted

"I know!" Lizzie exclaimed. The two giggled, then took deep breaths, recomposing themselves before they followed the Doctor.

"So you've changed your face again," Churchill started, replacing his cigar.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done," the Doctor replied cheerily, patting his cheek.

"Got it, got it, got it!" Amy interrupted, looking around. "Cabinet War rooms, yeah?" Lizzie smiled at her, though it dropped once the room shook, bringing down chunks of dust from the ceiling.

"Yup!" the Doctor answered. "Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late by the way," Churchill told him, handing off his cane as a young woman came over with a clipboard.

"Requisitions, sir." she informed.

"Excellent."

The Doctor checked his watch hurriedly, giving Winston a confused look. "Late?" he asked.

"I rang you a month ago," he assured him, signing the papers.

Lizzie watched the woman in front of Churchill as she fidgeted. She glanced around half heartedly as the Doctor went on.

"Really? Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized. "It's a type 40 Tardis, I'm just running her in. Plus, we had some slight issues with our arrival time." He quickly turned back to Lizzie and gave her a small wink. She glared playfully back at him.

As the Prime Minister handed the board back, he noticed that the woman was under distress as well.

"Something the matter, Breen?" he implored. "You look a little down in the dumps."

Breen forced a smile onto her face. "No, sir. Fine, sir." Churchill seemed unconvinced.

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

Lizzie smiled widely at his exclamation. His knowledge and compassion for the lower ranked people he worked with was heart warming. Breen started to truly smile as well.

"Right, sir." She took the pen back and glanced at the two girls. They both gave her an encouraging smile, but before she could properly receive it, she was already walking away. A few seconds later, the group was approached again, this time by a man.

"Excuse me, sir." he began. "Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain!" he replied enthusiastically. "We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"

"Why?" the madman wondered as Churchill snatched back his cane from underneath his arm.

"I have something to show you."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at us before following. Similarly, Amy and Lizzie shared smiles of excitement before they began to giggle again. Swiftly they ran to catch up. They followed the men into a lift, proceeding to stand in the back. Churchill pulled the elevator lever, setting the group upwards. He puffed some smoke into the Doctor's face. He waved it away, coughing slightly.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor," the Prime Minister began, solemnly. "Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands at anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" he asked.

The Doctor received no answer as the lift stopped suddenly and Churchill pulled back the grate.

"Follow me." he commanded.

The rest of the group gave a quick look to one another before doing just that. Soon they ended up on the roof. There were sacks piled up to create walls, just like Lizzie had seen in every WWII movie. A British flag every few feet.

"Wow," Amy whispered, looking out at that city skyline. Churchill continued on.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides project." he introduced, gesturing to a man on one of the platforms above them. He waved broadly, and Lizzie laughed as the Doctor returned the gesture with the peace sign.

"How do you do?" Bracewell kindly called, before returning to look into his binoculars. Amy and Lizzie took a few steps closer to the edge of the roof, their smiles fading quicker every second. The city was bleak, covered with around a dozen barrage balloons. A bomb went off close by and caused the girls to grip eachothers arms.

"Oh, Doctor…Doctor, it's…" Lizzie muttered weakly, bring a hand up to her mouth.

"History," he replied. Lizzie looked over at him. He seemed unfazed, but not happy. She felt pity for him. The look in his eyes told her that he had seen much worse than a World War.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill called from behind them.

"Aye-aye, sir!" he replied, giving the thumbs up. "On my order. Fire!"

Everything happened so fast, Lizzie had to take a minute to process everything. One second she watched as a fleet of enemy planes fly toward the compound. The next, the sound of lasers filled the air, and green lights took down the planes in a fiery blast, one by one. She felt the Doctor abruptly tense as they watched the massacre.

"What was that?" Amy asked in shock.

"That wasn't human, that was never human technology," the Doctor rapidly muttered more to himself, eyeing the platform. "That sounded like..." his eyes turned panicked. "Show me!" He took off, sprinting up the ladder to the platform where Bracewell stood. Instantly the girls were at his heels. "Show me what that was!"

"Advance!" he called around the corner, with a proud gesture.

"Our new secret weapon! Ha!" Churchill laughed.

The Doctor didn't responded, holding his breath in anticipation.

At Bracewell's introduction, a machine came rolling out in between the walls of sandbags. The shape was extremely odd. To Lizzie it seemed to resemble a salt shaker. It had a sharp edged bottom that was covered in half spheres which stopped at the mid-section. It had two appendages sticking out. One of which looked like a plunger, the other like a mix between a gun and a whisk. And above the grate was what looked to be a head, and a piercing blue eye stalk in the middle. The Doctor approached it slowly.

"What do you think?" Churchill questioned. "Quite something, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor hissed, looking directing into the machines lens. It replied in a harsh, robotic voice. "I am your soldier."

At the sound of it's voice, Lizzie's eyes widened in terror, a sense a deja vu running through her mind.

"What?" he inquired.

"I am your soldier," it repeated in obedience.

The Doctor looked at it in anger. "Stop this!" he demanded, "Stop now! You know who I am, you always know."

"Your identity is unknown."

"Perhaps I can clarify things here," Bracewell intruded, giving the girls a smile of reassurance. "This is one of my Ironsides."

"D-Doctor?" Lizzie asked as he threw up his hands in frustration. Calmly she started to walk closer in some sort of attempt to comfort him.

"No," he stated, holding a hand up to her. "Stay where you are Lizzie." Abruptly he turned to Bracewell. "What did you call them? Your what?" he asked.

The scientist turned to his machine with a smile and asked. "You will help the Allied cause in anyway that you can?"

"Yes," it replied.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate goal?"

"To win the war!"

Lizzie cautiously looked over at the Doctor as his expression kept switching between anger and fear.

"Elizabeth," he said, voicing still calm yet serious. "I want you and Amy inside. Now."

Without question Lizzie headed down the ladder, Amy right behind her. Once they reached the bottom floor the redhead furrowed her brows at her. Lizzie didn't say a word, hoping a simple head shake would get the message across. Whatever was going on it was worse than the Starwhale. It would be catastrophic to question the Doctor in that state.

Without haste, the girls entered the elevator, Lizzie giving one last worried gaze to the Doctor before the two returned to the previous floor.

"What was that about?" Amy asked once they arrived.

"I'm not sure." Lizzie stepped out the elevator, slowly picking at her hands.

Amy threw her hands up in the air. "What does he expect us to do? Just wait here?"

"I guess." Lizzie sighed. "Let's just wait. He has to come down eventually."

Amy eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you being all obedient all of a sudden? Earlier you were practically trying to be difficult."

"Because, this is different." she started. "He thinks were in danger."

"But were not in danger here. Well except for the whole German army trying to-"

"What I'm saying," she continued. "is that the Doctors acting weird. As soon as he saw that thing he sent us down here. This isn't how it was with the Starwhale. I-It's...I don't really know what it is. He seems….hateful. But you think he's acting different too right?"

Amy shrugged. "A bit, yeah."

"Right, so until he's back to normal…whatever that is for him, I think we need to be on guard. Just to be safe." Lizzie didn't want to say anything about now familier the Daleks were to her.

"...Fine."

With that the lift arrived at their level. The Doctor was angrily fidgeting, anxious to get out. He immediately opened up the grate as the machine settled, stepping out and pulling both girls to his side, not saying a word.

"He want's to go to my Office." Churchill informed them as they walked down the halls. "Have some sort of meeting about the Ironsides."

As Lizzie watched the Doctors tensed back, she realized how unnerving the situation was. It wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. He was anxious and on edge, making her far too worried.

* * *

"No. No, no, no," the Doctor muttered, after the group had arrived at the office. He stared over the multiple blueprints, posters, and plans for Ironsides that lied on the Prime Minister's desk. Amy had decided to stand near the desk, while Lizzie remained by the door, biting her lip as the Doctor paced.

"I don't believe this. What is all of this? They're Daleks!" he continued, insisting firmly. "They're called Daleks!"

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor!" Churchill argued, standing up and pointing his cigar down at the papers. "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

"Invented them?" He laughed incredulously. "Oh no, no, no!"

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too," Amy added cheerfully. "Maybe you should listen to him."

The Doctor immediately shushed her, violently brandishing his finger. She pouted and turned to Lizzie. She gave her a quick nod to say, 'Not now'.

The Doctor rounded back on Churchill, speaking dangerously low. "He didn't invent them. They're alien."

Lizzie knew she shouldn't be shocked by it. She should have suspected it by the way the Doctor was acting, along with all she's seen. But aliens in the 1940's? She looked behind her back, a horrible chill running up her spine as a 'Dalek' passed. It's eye stalk swung around, observing everything it passed. The Doctor waited until it was out of hearing range before continuing.

"And completely hostile."

"Exactly," Churchill conceded. "They will win me the war!"

Lizzie walked over the examine the poster the Doctor was glaring at on the desk. It was colored a golden yellow, a Ironsides sprawled across the front, the word 'Victory' written through the middle of it.

"Victory?" he sneered. "That's what you think they'll do for you?"

"Exactly," he replied simply.

The Doctor leaned in, almost menacing. "I'm promise you," he began, "that if you don't stop this now, the Daleks will take you no where but destruction."

For a few moments there was a tense silence until it was interrupted by another officer urgently sticking his head in the door.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister." he said, "They need you in the mapping room, sir."

"Right away, Mr. Lynch." Churchill stood and walked out the door. The Doctor sped after him, waving the girls to follow.

"Why won't you listen?" he pleaded at the Prime Minister. "Why call me in if you won't listen to me?!"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts," he explained, never looking back. "The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes! Right! So destroy them! Exterminate them!"

Lizzie furrowed her brows at the Doctor as he yelled over all the noise.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred!" Churchill reasoned. "A thousand!"

"I am imagining," the Doctor replied sourly. Lizzie let out a gasp as he tugged her close. One of the Daleks passed, carrying a box. They stared each other down fiercely, causing Lizzie to bite her lip. She would hate to be on the receiving end of that look. It was nerve racking. He released her when it was out of sight.

The group stopped in front of the double doors to the map room.

"Amy, tell him," the Doctor stated, addressing her as she and Lizzie stared impressed into the room beyond them.

"Tell him what?" she asked, not really paying attention.

"About the Daleks!"

"What would I know about the Daleks?" she scoffed.

"Everything!" he proclaimed, "They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that." He turned, staring into her eyes. After a pause, he went on. "Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks…" She laughed nervously, but he was completely serious.

"Nope, sorry."

He turned to Lizzie, putting his hands on her arms. "Lizzie please. Please tell me you remember the Daleks."

She looked at him mouth gaped, not knowing what to say.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted.

"Sorry, sorry." she cringed, "Doctor, I believe you. They're Daleks but….I've never seen one of those things in my life." She looked down the hall to seen one of the machines bringing a cup of tea to a soldier. Her head started to pang.

He stared at her. "You've never heard of the Daleks?"

Lizzie bit her lip, trying to lighten the mood. "I mean, they look like salt and pepper shakers if that….helps." she trailed off as the Doctor face turned more heartbroken.

"That's not possible…" he muttered walking into the room, leaving the girls to follow.

As when the entered, he walked over and started to lean contemplatively on a side table.

"So they're up to something, but what is it?" the Doctor asked, half to himself. "What are they after?"

Amy smiled brightly. "Well, let's just ask, shall we?" She walked away toward one of the green painted Ironsides.

"Amy!" Lizzie reprimanded, the Doctor giving a dark sigh to her left. "Amelia, come back!"

"Can I be of assistance?" the machine stated as Amy came forward, its lights flashing with every word.

"Oh! Yes! Yes, see my friend reckons you're dangerous," she scoffed. The Doctor crossed his arms next to Lizzie. "That you're an alien. Is it true?" He brought her closer to him as it replied,

"I am your soldier."

Amy laughed, crossing her arms as well. "Yeah, got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

"Excuse me. I have duties to perform," it answered harshly before gliding away.

The Doctor swiftly got up and walked over to Winston as Amy rejoined Lizzie at her side.

"What was that?" she glared up. Amy raised her brow innocently.

"What? I'm just getting information." she informed.

Lizzie ran her hand through her hair. "I told you to be on guard! Can you please stop being reckless?"

Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Hear me out." she reprimanded. "The Doctor thinks they're dangerous. For some reason he really really hates them. He doesn't trust them and neither should we. If you're not going to listen to me at least listen to him!"

"I always listen to him!" she shot back. "Just because I don't cry and run away at the first sign of trouble!"

Her jaw dropped. "I can defend myself perfectly fine when I want to. I am just trying to be safe and pro-"

"No, what you're being is coward!"

Lizzie stared at Amy for a second in complete shock before snapping away and walking out the door.

"See!" Amy called after her. "That's exactly what I mean!"

Fist clenched at her sides, Lizzie walked down the hall as her eyes blurred up with tears. She couldn't believe Amy would ever say that to her. A coward?! No, she wasn't a coward. She was cautious. There was an extreme difference.

But her train of thought was cut off as she ran into someone. She fell sideways, papers flew everywhere. Lizzie was shoved into the wall, tea spilling on her blouse as she tried to stand upright. Once everything settled, Lizzie looked over to see to see the brunette woman from before who had brought Churchill some documents to sign.

"I-I'm terribly sorry ma'am." she started, trying to pick up her scattered papers and tray."I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no you're fine." Lizzie consoled helping her. "I was lost in thought. I wasn't even paying attention."

Once all the paper were rounded up, the women stood.

"You're Breen, right?" Lizzie asked, handing her the stack she had collected.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm very sorry about your shirt."

She looked at her face and Lizzie realized that she was not that only one that had been crying. Breen's eyes were red as well.

"Really, it's fine." she comforted.

She nodded, awkwardly looking down.

"It'll be fine you know." She looked up, confused. "Whatever's wrong, it'll be alright." Looking down the hall she sighed.

"I doubt it really."

Lizzie smiled at her sympathetically. "You're boyfriend off at war?"

Breen gasped. "How did you know?"

"You just have that face on." she chuckled. "You must really love him."

She nodded faintly. "I was just informed his squad was intercepted."

Lizzie bit her lip, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know in a place like this you can really lose your head but….you have a right to be worried. He could be perfectly fine, but until you find out there's no point in worrying others about your state while thinking about his." After a moment, she nodded, wiping her eyes again.

Lizzie smiled one more time before holding out her hand. "Nice meeting you, Breen."

"And you as well, Miss?"

"Lorne. Elizabeth Lorne, but please, call me Lizzie."

"Well," she smiled softly. "Thank you…Lizzie."

"No problem."

Lizzie sighed as she watched her walk off before looking down at her shirt. The cardigan and skirt were fine, but her new white blouse was ruined. She was going to have to change. Quickly she looked back to the mapping room, wondering if she should tell the others where she was going. But she was only going to be a minute. Besides, she did not want to see Amy at the moment. Taking off her cardigan she wandered back down the halls in search of the Tardis.

* * *

**Lizzybug2000- Thanks dear!**

**CandyMonkey360 - I know, I would die if I had her room.**

**EmeraldStar8273 - Oh my god babe you are so sweet. Thank you for loving my story so much and liking how I write Lizzie and the Doctor. You don't know how much it means to me.**

**LavenderandTime - Thank you do much!**

**grapejuice101 - MORE WILL COME :D**

**Vivere Momento - Thanks for the review babe c:**

**MarvelWorkWonder - I am having difficult time dealing with River Song but it is so much fun to write. Can wait for everyone to read it!**

**Snuffles awesome - Not for a long time no. Just a little bit after. Her best friends nearly cheated on her other best friend and as you can see Lizzie holds a bit a grudge.**

**BlueGreen216 - Omg thank youuuuuu!**

**beulah2013 - Let's just say Lizzie's memories are a bit wibbly wobbly ;)**

**ShineYourWay - Did you read my mind darling cause that's exactly what I had planned out '0' haha! But thank you for the advice and review dear, it is much appreciated c:**


	12. Victory of The Daleks: Part 2

**Hello dears! Another chapter for you all today. I'm thinking of starting a tumblr for this story, so incase you guys have need to know questions, you don't have to wait for a new chapter to get your answer. Let me know if you guys want one! Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

After a time of aimlessly wandering around the halls, Lizzie finally stumbled upon the Tardis. Immediately she ran up to it and started to push on the doors, already growing uncomfortable with the stain forming on her shirt. But after a few pushes, Lizzie remembered that the Doctor had locked the door.

She cursed with a sigh. "Come on," she whined. "You opened last time."

She received no response. Quickly her look of aggravation turned to suspicion. Lizzie eyed the machine up and down.

"Are you still mad at me?" she accused.

Again, no response.

"Then what is it then?" Lizzie complained, resting her forehead against the doors frame. She didn't know why she always did this, but for some reason it made her feel closer to the Tardis.

"You feel it right?" she asked after a moment. "I know you can, even from all the way over here. Something's wrong with him. He's nervous and jumpy and…" she sighed, biting her lip. "I don't know what to do. I want to help him. But I can't do that waiting out here for you to let me in!"

Abruptly, Lizzie felt the Tardis touch her mind. It was soft, gentle, and warm. A large image of the sign on the Tardis passed, the words at the very bottom of it growing bigger and bigger. Quickly she snapped her head to the left to confirm the thought just planted in her head. And it was right. At the very bottom of the sign were the words 'Pull To Open'.

"No way." Lizzie gasped in disbelief. She tentatively placed her hands back on the door. With a quick tug they immediately pulled open.

"You can't be serious?!" She exclaimed with a giddy laugh, it only increasing when the Tardis started to vibrate. Apparently the machine had a laugh of it's own. "900 years and he still hasn't read the sign? Oh you poor thing!"

The Tardis sent another vibration through the console, so loud that she had to cover her ears.

Lizzie chuckled in pity. "Think you can lead me to the wardrobe?" she asked.

With one last vibration suddenly an army of lights illuminated in one of the halls, all specifically pointing to one room.

Lizzie quickly ran for it, sliding open the doors and running down the isles and isles of clothes. Immediately something caught her eye. At the front line of clothes was a light purple shirt. It had multiple patches on it. The sleeves were blue with lavender spots and dark purple lining. Over top of it laid a tight matching purple jacket. Lizzie gave it a considering look before running down to a rack lined with sweaters. One by one she pushed each article aside, finding nothing really appealing. She pushed away a deep red sweater and right behind it was the same purple shirt and jacket. She gave suspicious look around, but soon went back to searching. Lizzie walked over to a while lined with drawers. She began to open each one, taking a slight look before tossing out the clothes inside. At the bottom of each drawer she would find the same purple shirt and jacket.

"What?" she whispered confused. Slowly Lizzie turned back around only to find the whole wardrobe was nearly empty. The only thing in the room was the purple shirt and jacket, hanging neatly on a empty rack. The Tardis started to laugh at her confusion.

"Okay girl," she chuckled, looking around. "Out of all the shirts in here, why are you so intent on me wearing that one?"

Lizzie was answered with a silence.

"Fine." she sighed. "Don't tell me. Let's just say this is an apology for calling you a car so many times."

She eyed the shirt one more time before taking off her blouse. Once her new shirt and jacket were on she gave herself a little twirl in front of a mirror. Lizzie didn't see what was so special about it. It was just a regular shirt and jacket.

"I don't know what this it about," she called out to the ceiling. "But I do have to admit you give excellent fashion advice."

Suddenly Lizzie was thrown to the floor in a heap. It felt like the Tardis had just taken off. After the movement started to settle, she sprinted into the hall figuring someone had wandered into the machine while it was unlocked. As she ran, she heard a loud 'Gotcha!' echo through the halls, before running into a tall body. For the second time that day Lizzie was thrown against the wall, while the other person was thrown to the floor.

"Thank God!" she sighed in relief, seeing the Doctor laying on the ground.

"What? Lizzie? Why are you here? What?" he looked up at her in shock.

"I got some tea spilled on my shirt and came in to change." she explained, before her brows frowned. "Did you not notice I left?"

"No, no, no, no, no." he rambled ignoring her, hopping up and wiggling a finger towards the console room. "You couldn't have. I locked her up tight. No one can get in. How did you get in?!"

Lizzie gave him a nervous smile. "I pulled."

He flipped his head up to the ceiling and back down to her multiple times. "What?" he exclaimed. "No. The Tardis doesn't just let people in. She couldn't have just let you in! What?!"

"She did it last time."

"Ah, but last time I didn't lock the door!" he prompted, tapping her on the head.

Lizzie sighed. "Well, apparently you are just wasting your time by locking her up. All you have to do is pull on the doors and she lets you right in."

"What?!"

"You really need to read the sign on the door. She's a bit annoyed about it." The Tardis hummed loudly in agreement.

The Doctor gave them both a confused look, seeming to ignore her words. He walked closer placing his hands on her arms. Lizzie realized just how much he towered over her.

"You've been talking to the Tardis?" he whispered, looking in her eyes.

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Um, yeah. Like you said, she's alive right?"

He just kept looking at her before a big grin formed on his face. He brought his hand up and slowly started to run it through her hair.

Lizzie smiled softly at him. "So, why are you in here? Where are we going?" she asked calmly.

The Doctor's eyes widened, seeming to be snapped out of his daze. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he rambled again, letting her go and pacing away. "You can't be here! You should be with Amy. Why weren't you with Amy?!"

"I-I got thirsty." she lied, biting her lip. "I decided to go get some tea, and well, I did get it in a sense."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Rule 27: Don't Wander Off! I told you that."

"I-I know." she stuttered, watching the Doctor become more and more distressed with each step he took. Gently she grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop.

"What happened? Where's Amy?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

Held her gaze for a moment before sighing. "I was right about the Ironsides." he explained. "They're Daleks. They needed me to know them so their plan could work. They created a trap for me, too tempting to exist."

"What trap? All Churchill did was call us. It could have been anything. What makes this so tempting?"

"Bracewell….may be a robot." he said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

The Doctor turned to her, his excitement almost getting the better of him. "Well, he is a robot. The Daleks built him. Gave him a whole life, a family, memories that he created them. And now they're probably intent on destroying the Earth, which is why Amy is back in the war room and that's where you're heading." He paused a second before turning around and walking towards the console. "And we're not going anywhere!"

Lizzie was hot on his heals, following him as he walked in circles around the control panel. "No, hang on. You're going to go have a stand off with them, aren't you?"

"Ofcourse." he said simply. "Very dangerous, which is why you are going back." he finished brandishing a finger at her.

"You can't go there by yourself!"

"Course I can."

He lifted his hand to slam it down on the nearest button, but Lizzie grabbed him by the arm.

"No you can't!" she argued, the Doctor giving her a side glance. "Do you even have a plan? You can't just walk in there out of blind anger, you'll get yourself killed!"

"I have a plan!" he protested. He reached into his coat's inner pocket and dramatically pulled out a jammy dodger. "Bingo!"

Lizzie mouth stayed agape in shock for a moment before she repeatedly shook her head. "No, no, no, you can't do this."

"Elizabeth-"

"Listen to me!" she objected. "If these things are as dangerous as you say-"

"Which they are!"

She bit her lip. "Okay they are! And if that's true, everyone is in danger. You don't have time to take me back."

The Doctor gave her a long look before sighing. "Alright. Alright." he said, undoing all his work on the console and entering in some new coordinates. "But you stay here! You do not leave no matter what. You got it?"

"Okay, got it." she confirmed, starting to pick at her hands. He stared down at them as the Tardis made a soft landing.

"Say 'Ahhhhhhhh'." he commanded.

"Huh?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh." he showed to her, opening his mouth wide and drawing a circle around it. Lizzie hesitantly opened her mouth. She nearly choked when the Doctor shoved a whole jammy dodger in.

"Good ol' jammy dodger." he explained, quickly eating one of his own and walking over to the doors. "Always helps with the nerves."

Before exiting he stopped, turning back around to Lizzie.

"We'll be fine." he said with a grin. The kind that made Lizzie's stomach do flips.

"Please be careful." she whispered, but it was too late. The Doctor had already pulled the doors open and left. She sighed, sliding down to lean against the console.

"It's like he doesn't care about his own life," she muttered mostly to herself, though she wasn't surprised when the Tardis hummed in agreement. "He's so careless. Always protecting others, being the hero. Just like in a fairytale. But what I always wondered is, who there to protect the hero when he falls? No story ever tells you that."

The Tardis gave her mind a comforting touch as she sighed again. Amy words started to run through her mind. In particular, one word seemed to plague her mind. She could almost hear it ringing in her ears.

'Coward!'

Lizzie bit her lip and eyed the doors, trying to ignore it.

'Coward! Coward! Coward!'

Her eyes fogged and her feet wiggled in anticipation.

'Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward!'

Lizzie shot up, briskly heading to the doors and pushing them open. She paused for a moment to take in the scene, nearly deciding to head back inside. Multiple Daleks stood in threateningly in a row. Before them stood the Doctor, holding a jammy dodger far out from his body. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie hastily went over to his side, making him falter in his speech.

" ...One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that?" he asked, just before he spotted her. "I-Including my companion. No shooting the companion! Otherwise, Tardis bang-bang, Daleks BOOM!"

Slowly the Daleks slid back a few feet, giving a chance for the Doctor to glare at Lizzie out of the corner of his eye. "What part of 'you do not leave, not matter what' do you not understand?"

"The part when you get to decide whether I get blown up or not?" She whispered, glancing at the cookie in his hand. "You really are going to get us killed."

"Shhhh!" he chided, before moving over to inspect parts of the ship around them. Lizzie stayed rooted in place. "This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished."

"One ship survived," clanked out the Dalek on the far right. Lizzie tried not to shrink back in fear at it's voice. The Doctor, unphased, strutted forward.

"And you fell back through time, yes." he stated with a glare. "Crippled, dying."

"We picked up a trace," the same Dalek spoke, "one of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" he asked lightly.

"It is out past. And our future."

The Doctor looked over to Lizzie with a smirk. "Ohh, that's deep, that is deep for a Dalek." She tried to give him an encouraging smile, though it may have come out as a whimper. "What's it for?" he continued.

"It contains pure Dalek DNA," the middle one yelled, in a slightly higher voice.

"Why does everything you have resemble a salt shaker?" Lizzie muttered to herself, looking at the machine. Her hand immediately slapped over her mouth once she realized she had said it out loud. The Doctor looked back at her, not in anger but in amusement.

"Ooh, good. That was good." he chuckled, brandishing a finger at her.

"Thousands were created, all were lost, save one!" the same Dalek screamed, interrupting the moment.

"Okay, there's still one thing I don't get though," the Doctor inquired. "If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was…necessary," the first Dalek said slowly.

"But why?" He asked, before suddenly something clicked in his mind. He started to spin on his heels. "I get it. Oh I get it, I get it! Oh ho! This is rich!"

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked, confused.

The Doctor strutted up to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "The Progenitor didn't recognize them!" he laughed while explaining. "It saw them as impure, DNA unrecognizable as Daleks!"

"A solution was devised."

"Yes, yes, yes, me. My testimony," he started, giving Lizzie a small rub on her arm before proceeding to walk around the room. "So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognize me. The Daleks' greatest enemy! It would accept my word. My recognition of you."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzie saw one of the Daleks slide over to the control panel. Apparently the Doctor did too. He quickly rushed back to her side, holding the jammy dodger up again. "No, no no what are you doing?" he asked, pulling Lizzie close.

"Withdraw now Doctor," a golden Dalek stated, "or the city dies in flames."

"Who are you kidding?" he scoffed. "This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London."

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

"What?" he asked dangerously. "What did you do?" He received no answer. Hastily he grabbed Lizzie by her hand, pulling her over with him to the control panel. Freeing his hand from hers he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the system. "No, no! You put it right!" he demanded.

"Under what conditions, Doctor?" the left Dalek taunted.

The Doctor glared back at it in a rage. He shook the cookie in his clenched hand. "Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self-destruct!" he yelled.

Lizzie's hand flew up to her mouth. The German's were now able to bomb the city. All of London was like a lamb waiting for the slaughter, and Amy was stuck down there.

"Stalemate, Doctor," the right Dalek grated. "Leave us and return to Earth."

"Oh that's it? That's your great victory?" he snarked out. "You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option," it replied coldly. "We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no! I won't let you get away this time! I won't!" the Doctor exclaimed, completely distressed.

Lizzie didn't know what to do when she heard a mechanical whooshing sound and a set of beeps. She looked around confused, noticing the doors to the Progenitor had slid shut.

"Doctor…" she mumbled feebly.

"We have succeeded!" the bronze Dalek yelled victoriously. "DNA reconstruction is complete!"

The Daleks backed away from the vault as it began to glow a bright red. When the brightness was almost blinding, the door slid open revealing an even brighter white light, sparks and clangs coming for its direction. The Doctor instinctively reached out and pushed Lizzie behind him. She had absolutely no objections.

"Observe, Doctor," the same Dalek screamed, "a new Dalek paradigm!"

Lizzie's eyes widened in horror as she watched the doors. An army of brand new Daleks slid slowly out of the vault. These creatures looked entirely different from their predecessors. One was much larger than the original Daleks, and was pure white with silver spheres lining its lower body. Its eye was no longer blue, but a bright yellow. It was followed by four more Daleks who were blue, orange, yellow and red.

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny!" the bronze Dalek spoke through the sparks and cracking. "Behold, the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the master race!"

"All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!" they chanted through their grated voices.

"Yes," the white Dalek spoke. Just by the tone and depth of his voice, anyone could tell he was incharge. "You are inferior."

"Yes!" the previous Daleks agreed excitedly.

"Then prepare."

"We are ready!"

"Cleanse the unclean!" the white ordered. "Total obliteration! Disintegrate!"

With no hesitation the red and blue Daleks glided forward. In a flash of light, the small Daleks were destroyed. Not even a speck of dust was left behind. It was as if they had never existed.

"Blimey," the Doctor spoke into the silence. "What do you do to the ones who mess up?"

"They killed their own people." Lizzie muttered quietly, reaching for his hand in comfort. "Let's not find out."

"You are the Doctor!" the white Dalek said, gliding a few feet forward. "The Doctor and his companion must be exterminated!"

The Doctor threateningly raised the jammy dodger. "Don't mess with me sweetheart." he said darkly, sending a shiver up Lizzie's spine.

The Dalek faltered, deciding to return to talking. "We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race. Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal and Supreme!"

"Which would be you I'm guessing?" the Doctor asked, waving his hand at the Dalek's exterior. "Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme!" After a slight pause and a look around, he broke the silence. "Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"And yourself," the Supreme quipped.

"Occupational hazard."

"But you will not risk the life of your companion." it argued, starring Lizzie down. "Records say you will spare her."

Suddenly something switched in Lizzie. Quickly she let go of the Doctor's hand and grabbed the jammy dodger.

"He doesn't need to worry about me." she called, holding up the cookie. "I'll die pressing this button if it means you all go out with me."

The Doctor walked up behind her, grabbing the cookie back out of her hand with a grin. "Well, there you go." he said softly, taking her hand again.

But everything soon went wrong. Out of nowhere the blue Dalek shouted. "Scans reveal nothing! Tardis self-destruct device non-existent!"

"All right," the Doctor said, taking a large bite out of the biscuit. "It's a jammy dodger, but I was promised tea!"

Suddenly, a siren sounded. Lizzie eyes widened as the Daleks glided to the nearest control screen.

"Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching!" they informed.

The Doctor hastily shoved the last of the saliva covered cookie in Lizzie's hand, running over to a screen on his left. She gave a disgusted groan before tossing the cookie to the ground and following him.

"Correction!" the Daleks back tracked. "Multiple projectiles!"

"What have the humans done?!" the Supreme screeched, turning back to face the Doctor.

"I don't know," he stated simply.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!"

The Doctor began to laugh as a unfamiliar voice transmitted through the ship.

"Danny-boy to the Doctor!" the voice called. "Danny-boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over!"

"Oh ho! Winston you beauty!" the Doctor exclaimed happily, as the Daleks looked around in a state confusion.

"What's happening?" Lizzie asked, a grin slowly growing on her face.

"Danny-boy to the Doctor! Come in! Over!"

"Loud and clear, Danny-boy!" the Doctor yelled, looking around as the Daleks slowly started to surround them. "Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up, over!"

"Exterminate the Doctor!" they screamed.

"That's our cue!" he exclaimed, grabbing Lizzie's hand and dragging her into the Tardis, dodging deadly blue lasers.

Lizzie screamed in fear and in laughter, sliding against the doors once they were such as she tried to catch her breath.

The Doctor ran immediately up to the hanging screen on the console, fiddling with the controls to get a picture.

"What are they doing down there?" Lizzie asked running up to him, once her breath had returned.

He laughed, eyeing the information that scrolled down the screen. "They've managed to use hyperactive gravity bubbles to send fighter pilots into space!"

"Bracewell." Lizzie gasped happily, but it soon turned to horror as she watch a plane be shot down. It fell in a blaze of fire, the screams of the victims piercing through the air. She and the Doctor both watched the terror as more and more planes went up, only to be shot down. The last ship slowly flew out.

"Danny-boy to the Doctor," the voice called sadly. "only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over."

The Doctor looked at Lizzie solemnly before picking up a small microphone.

"The Doctor to Danny-boy. The Doctor to Danny-boy." he said into it. "I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor," Danny replied. "You and your girl get to it. Over."

The two paused for a second, before simultaneously leaping at the controls.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Lizzie called in a panic, feeling like she was playing an extreme game of whack-a-mole.

"Shouting isn't helping!" the Doctor chided. "Just do exactly as I tell you! Flip the green switch on your left…now!" She did as she was told. "Good! Now take hold of those two knobs. Turn! Left, Right, Left, Left, Up, Down. Keep doing that!"

In finality he pressed a large red button near Lizzie's hand. A moment later the Tardis shuttered to the side, a large ding sounding through the air.

"Oh, yes!" he shouted. "Deactivated! And direct hit!"

The two laughed in joy. Lizzie leapt into the Doctor's arms for a hug. He picked her up and spun her around a few times before a familiar voice echoed through the Tardis.

"Danny-boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

The Doctor safely placed her back on her feet, running to pick up the microphone. "Doctor to Danny-boy. Doctor to Danny-boy." he said. "Destroy this ship! Over!"

"What about you, Doctor?"

"I'll be okay," he said, amused.

His mood drastically changed when the Supreme Dalek appeared on the screen.

"Doctor! Call off your attack!" he commanded.

He looked over, laughing darkly. "What? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear? This is the end for you. The final end!"

"Call off your attack!" it repeated. "Or we will destroy the Earth!"

"I'm not stupid, mate! You've just played your last card!"

"Bracewell is a bomb."

An eerie silence filled the room. Lizzie started to shake. They had worked so hard. They had tried everything, and it was all for nothing. And worst of all Amy was in terrible danger.

Breathing heavily, the Doctor tried call out a lie. "You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body." He paused, raising his eyebrows comically. "There isn't a bone in your body!"

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum." the Dalek informed, though Lizzie had no idea what it was saying. "Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android."

"No! This is my best chance ever!" he yelled, running back to the control panel to look at the other screen. "The last of the Daleks! I can rid the Universe of you, once and for all."

"Then do it," the Supreme challenged. "But we will shatter the planet below. The Earth will die screaming."

"Doctor…" Lizzie called worriedly, tears starting to swell. "Please. There are so many people down there. Amy's down there. There has to be another way right?"

The Doctor looked at her sympathetically before shaking his head. He turned back to the Dalek on the screen.

"Yeah," he continued "and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"Then choose, Doctor! Destroy the Daleks, or save the Earth! Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor! Choose! Choose!"

Slowly he turned back to look Lizzie in the eyes. She froze in shock. The look on the Doctor's face, he was vulnerable. He was so vulnerable at that moment and she couldn't do anything about it. She looked away. He had already made his decision, but she did not want to be the reason that he made it.

Gently Lizzie walked over to his side. "They've started the countdown haven't they?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Why can't we go down there and let Danny-boy finish the job?"

"Because," he informed. "I try and leave without calling off the attack, they'll detonate the bomb, no countdown needed."

"What if they haven't started it?" she retorted, picking at her hands.

The Doctor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you willing to risk it? All of it?"

Lizzie lightly placed her hand over his on the console. "I think you already have your answer." she murmured softly.

He quickly picked up the microphone. "Doctor to Danny-boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir? Over!"

"Withdraw!" he repeated, this time with more conviction. "Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But, sir!" he argued.

"There's no time. You have to return to Earth, now. Over!" He hung the microphone back up, and began flipping switches to send himself and Lizzie back to Earth.

* * *

**Another announcement before I answer your questions dears! I am starting a playlist for you all to listen to while you read. Most of the songs are going to be about the Doctor's and Lizzie's relationship. The songs I have chosen right now are** _Burn by Ellie Goulding, Turning Page by Sleeping At Last, Charlie Brown by Coldplay, and Stars by the xx._** Tell me what song you think fit their relationship and I'll add them to the set! Now on to questions c:**

**EmeraldStar8273 - Thank you babe! And yeah I was waiting for when you were finally gonna log in ;)**

**Evangelinelocke - Oh trust me. There will be some fits of jealousy. **

**Chloe The Imaginative - Yeah, Amy is having some issues with Lizzie lately. I wonder why? ;)**

**Axidentalgoddess - My dear you have hit the nail on the head. And thank you!**

**LizzyBug2000 - All I will say is crack. A lot with Lizzie's arch will have to do with the crack c:**

**Bry - I have something else a bit different planed out for when the weeping angles will take place. But thank you for the review dear!**

**ShineYourOwnWay - Thanks Maddie!**

**beluah2013 - Oh yeah. Lizzie is a big 'do as I say, not as I do' type of person. And Amy will be confronted about all her moodiness very soon! Thank you for the review :)**

**grapejuice101 - Hope there were enough moments in this one for you c:**

**CandyMonkey360 - Maaaaaayyyyybbbbeeeeeee ;) You'll just have to wait and see. Though we won't really know until series 6.**

**Sophia Alice Rosalie Potter - I know! But I love how this is really good character development for Lizzie.**

**Review maybe? **


	13. Victory of The Daleks: Part 3

**Hello dears! Really wanted to finish this episode up, so here's an early chapter! And good news. WE HAVE A PLAYLIST! YOU CAN LISTEN TO IT HERE**_ /elevenhasfallen/the-oddity-tales._ **I am very excited to finally have it up and running. Some people have already randomly stumbled upon it! If you guys have anymore songs suggestions just let me know. Anyway, thank you all so much and enjoy reading The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

After a shaky landing, the Doctor and Lizzie raced out of the Tardis. They sprinted towards the map room, Lizzie immediately running over to Amy, forgetting how awkward the reunion should have been.

"Are you okay?" she cried pulling her best friend into her arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Amy comforted, returning the hug. "Why were you with him? You could have been killed! I can't believe it!"

Lizzie was about to responded, but her mouth opened in shock when she saw the Doctor proceed to punch Bracewell in the face.

"Sorry, all!" he informed, "but you're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb!"

"What?!" Bracewell gasped.

"You think you could be just a little more gentle?" Lizzie hissed sarcastically, walking over to him. He was about to send everyone into a panic, including the bomb himself.

The Doctor gave her a slight eye roll in repose but nothing else. "There's an Oblivion Continuum inside of you," he informed Bracewell. "a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" He kneeled down quickly, pulling his sonic out and ripping Bracewell's shirt open. "Now keep down!"

Lizzie's eye widened in shock and Amy's hand flew to her mouth when they saw Bracewell's skin start to fold back. Underneath was a bronze chest with a blue gauge in the center. A strange sound rippled through the air, causing one section of the gauge to turn yellow.

"Is counting down…" Lizzie said, tensing up.

Amy started to look around in a panic. "Well?" she questioned the Doctor.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" he said. "Never seen one up close before."

"So, what? They've wired him up to detonate?"

"Oh, no." he said quietly. "Not wired him up. He is a bomb, walking, talking, exploding." He made a series of exploding sounds, to emphasize his point. "The moment that flashes red!"

"There's…a blue wire you have to cut, isn't there?!" she asked, flailing her arms about. "There's always a blue wire!"

The Doctor stood, brandishing a finger at her.

"Or a red one!" Amy continued to ramble.

"You're not helping," he said, before turning to Churchill.

Lizzie bit her lip, looking down at Bracewell. This man was human. Or at least he thought he was. He had a whole life that had now become a lie. She could not even image the burden he was baring.

"It's incredible." Churchill muttered while Lizzie was lost in thought. "He talked to us about his memories! The Great War-"

"That's it!" the Doctor interrupted looking over at the girls. Lizzie looked back at him in confusion before the answer suddenly dawned on her.

"His memories." she said.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts," he whispered, fooling around with his sonic. "Implanted in a positronic brain." His eye widened suddenly as he ran to Bracewell's side. "Tell me about it, Bracewell! Tell me about your life!" He commanded, kneeling down again.

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time!" Amy shouted. The light on the Professor's chest had darkened to orange, then red.

"Tell me," the Doctor insisted, "and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

Bracewell nodded, smiling a bit. "My family ran the post office. It's a little place, just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees, but there was a storm."

"And your parents?" the Doctor said, urging him to go quickly. "Come on, tell me."

Lizzie began to fidget with her hands, watching the next section of the gauge illuminate.

"Um, good people." he continued. "Kind people. T-They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel?"

"Please…" he moaned in protest.

"How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me!" the Doctor kept demanding. "Tell me now!"

"It hurt," Bracewell cried. "It hurts, Doctor, so badly. Like a wound." The lights didn't stop, only getting closer and closer to red. Amy reached for Lizzie's hand. "It was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

"Good! Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the post office, and your mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it! Feel it! You feel it because you're human! You're not like them! You are not like the Daleks!"

Lizzie's started to panic more and more as another section turned red.

"It hurts!" Bracewell pleaded. "Doctor, it hurts so much!"

"Doctor stop." she demanded, walking over to kneel next to him but more near Bracewell's head.

He ignored her. "Good! Good! Good! Brilliant!" he continued, "Embrace it! That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode the bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you my friend are a human being!"

"Doctor stop!" Lizzie demanded again harshly. "It's not working!"

The Doctor's face fell as the fifth section of the gauge grew a dark red. "I-I don't understand…"

"Can…I try something?" she asked softly, looking over at him.

He suddenly grew panicked. "No, no, no, no." He hastily tried to pull her to her feet. "You and Amy need to get back to the Tardis. Now!"

"What?!" Amy yelled in protest.

"She'll know what's going on. She'll take you back home, and shut down after that. Just keep her in the back yard and it will all be fine!"

"Doctor no!" Lizzie shouted, trying to pull back.

"We don't have time to argue Elizabeth!" he retorted. "Grab Amelia and get in the Tardis!"

"And just leave you?!"

"I'm not going to let you die here!"

There was a moment with only silence. The two stared at each other, their breath heavy from shouting.

"I already broke on promise to you." the Doctor muttered, trying to avoid her eyes. "I'm not breaking another."

Lizzie's gaze softened. "What was one of the first things you ever told me?"

"What?"

"What was one of the first things you ever told me?" she repeated with a slight smile.

He shook his head at her. "Elizabeth now is not-"

"You told us to trust you." she interrupted gently, giving a small nod to Amy. "And we have. We have done nearly everything you said, out of complete trust, knowing you were going to keep us safe. Now we need you to do the same. Do you trust us?"

"Lizzie-"

"No, Lizzie! Answer me. Do you trust us?"

Slowly he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before muttering, "Yes."

She smiled. "Then let me do this."

Giving a quick look over to Amy, seeing they were thinking the same thing, Lizzie kneeled back down by Bracewell's head.

"Hi Edwin." she muttered softly. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Elizabeth."

Bracewell attempted to smile at her. "Pleasure miss."

"Edwin," she continued. "Let's just forget all that bad stuff from before alright? Let's forget all of it. Remember something good. Love, happiness, pleasure. Remember life Edwin! All the good things that are worth living for. The things that make you want to be human."

Bracewell took a steadying breath. Lizzie took his hand as she watched the gauge pause at a yellow shade.

"Hey, Paisley…" Amy whispered, coming to kneel down on his other side. He looked over to her. "Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"What?" he asked.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" she gave a testing glance at Lizzie before staring at the Doctor with a grin. "But a good kind of hurt."

Lizzie's brows rose in shock. She suddenly remembered everything that was making her upset with Amy.

'Coward!' her mind shouted at her.

Her eyes slowly slide down to watch the gauge, deciding she wanted to look at anything else but Amy at that point.

"I really shouldn't talk about her…" Bracewell muttered.

"Oh? There's a her?" Amy asked teasingly, the fifth section reverting back to blue.

"What was her name?" the Doctor asked, coming to kneel by Lizzie again.

Bracewell sighed happily. "Dorabella."

"Dorabella?" the Doctor asked, amused. Lizzie gave him a quick glare out of the corner of her eye. "B-But a lovely name. Beautiful!"

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy inquired.

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes…Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." Lizzie smiled at his description as all the sections of the gauge turned blue.

"Well done, Edwin." she said. "You're fantastic."

"Welcome to the human race," the Doctor congratulated. Quickly, he turned the Churchill. "You're brilliant." He looked down at Bracewell, "You're brilliant."

He snapped his head back to look at the girls. "And you!" He reached across, kissing Amy's head at his lack of words. He went to stand in front of Lizzie, grabbing her face in his hands. He leaned in excitedly. "Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!"

Amy giggled as he ran off, going to follow him. Lizzie watched him with a short smile, but stayed in the room, walking over to help Bracewell stand.

"Wait! Doctor, wait, wait!" he called.

He doubled back, running into the room.

"It's too late, gone." Edwin said sorrowly. "They've gone."

The Doctor's demeanor changed immediately. He turned furious. Lizzie shrunk when he started to yell.

"No, no, no!" he screamed. "They can't! They can't have got away from me again!"

"No, I can feel it," Bracewell confirmed once he was upright, straightening his glasses. "My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor sagged against the nearest pole in despair. He was completely hopeless, and that caused Lizzie to feel helpless. She stood back biting her lip, hating she could not do anything at that point for him.

Amy quickly rushed over to him. "Doctor, it's okay, you did it!" she tried to comfort. "You stopped the bomb! Doctor?"

"I had a choice." he muttered. "And they knew I'd choose the Earth." He looked over at Lizzie, who looked right back. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. She only hoped that she could comfort him without words. "The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

Amy chuckled at him in disbelief. "But you saved the Earth! Not too shabby is it?" The Doctor didn't respond. He just looked around the room sympathetically. All gazed back.

"Is it?" Amy repeated.

He sighed, giving her a small smile. "No…no it's not too shabby."

A light laughter filled the room seeing the Doctor cheer up.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend," Churchill praised. "Here, have a cigar."

The Doctor grimaced, waving off the offer. "No."

Lizzie walked over to him with a grin and pulled him into a hug. She did not know why the Doctor hated the Dalek's so much or what they did to him but she knew how much getting rid of them meant to him. She was so proud of him for putting on a brave face. Slowly the two pulled back.

"Thank you." he whispered, kissing the side of her head. Lizzie smiled at him, a small blush rising to her cheeks. He grinned right back before nodding his head behind her. "I think someone wants you."

Lizzie didn't have much time to turn around before Amy pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She tensed, already a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry!" Amy whispered as she pulled back. "You're not a coward. You're not! I had no right to call you that."

She smiled uneasily. "I-It's alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Amy." she said half heartedly. "I understand, you're fine."

Her best friend grinned at her. "Whew! Thank god, thought that was gonna take a bit. I hate it when you're mad at me!"

Lizzie chuckled a bit before her mind went back to a moment from earlier. Amy staring at the Doctor telling Bracewell to speak of the person he loved.

"Hey," she started. "Have you told the Doctor about Rory yet? About the wedding?"

Amy stiffened, looking around panicked. Quickly she lead Lizzie into a corner. "Shhhhhh!" she commanded.

"I take it you haven't then?"

"Well…"

"Amy!"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Alright, no! No, I haven't. But I tried! I really did, things have just been getting in the way."

Lizzie sighed. "Amy, you need to tell him! You can't show up at your wedding somehow being ten years older than everyone else!"

"Fine, I will! Promise," Amy started to look at her suspiciously. "Why're you asking all of a sudden?"

"No real reason." she said quickly, keep her gaze off the Doctor. "I'm just starting to miss Rory and Mels."

"Yeah…me too."

As their conversation finished, Lizzie saw Breen walk past the room in tears.

"I'll be back in a minute." she told Amy before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Breen?" Lizzie asked, finding the woman leaning against the wall in a sobbing heap.

"H-He's dead…" she shuttered out. "He's dead!"

She started at the woman in empathy before slowly pulling her into a hug. Breen stiffened, but soon fell into it, crying into Lizzie's shoulder.

"When did you find out?" Lizzie asked, rubbing small circles on her back.

"J-Just now. H-He was caught in a bombing near the countryside…You'd said he would be fine!"

"Breen, look at me." She blinked rapidly, looking up, Lizzie now holding her at an arms length. "It's hard. Trust me, I know. All you want to do is cry. It's horrible when you feel like the person you care about most has abandoned you, that you're never going to see them again. It's happened to me twice actually, and it's terrifying." she chuckled sadly. "I never want to go through it again. You feel hopeless and you think that the world means nothing anymore. But think of him Breen. That's all you can do. Let him live in your memory…don't be sad over that fact that he's gone. He loved you until his last breath. He…He wouldn't want you to cry over him for the rest of your life." she finished, quoting what the Doctor had told her, what seemed like forever ago. Tears were starting to well in her own eyes. Breen quickly pulled her back in for another hug.

"Thank you." she murmured, before seeing one of her friends and walking over to her. She gave Lizzie one last nod, but her eyes flickered over the blonde's left shoulder to glance at something behind her.

Lizzie turned around, already knowing what was there. The Doctor stood leaning against the doorway, watching and studying her with an intense gaze. She chuckled in embarrassment, wiping the tears from her eyes with a smile. He returned it, pushing of the wall and walking over to her, hands in his pockets. Though he didn't have time to speak as Amy's voice echoed through the hall.

"Doctor? Where'd you go?"

"Um, just trying to tie some loose ends!" he called, promptly strutting away from Lizzie and over to Amy and Churchill. "I've taken out all the alien tech that Bracewell put in."

Churchill slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty-four hours!"

The Doctor smirked, picking up a cup of tea. "Exactly."

"But why not?" the Prime Minister argued. "Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough," the Doctor sighed, putting the cup back down. "There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can!"

"Stay with us, and help us win through!" Churchill insisted.

He simply smiled down at the man. "The world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill!" he exclaimed. The whole group smiled as he raised a victory sign.

* * *

"It's been a pleasure, as always." the Prime Minister said as he saw the trio off.

"Too right," the Doctor confirmed, pulling the man into a hug.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

He grinned. "Oh, shall we say adieu." The two laughed heartedly as Churchill pulled back.

"Indeed." He turned to look at Amy and Lizzie. "Goodbye Ms. Pond and Ms. Lorne." Lizzie waved at him with a large grin.

"I-It's been amazing, meeting you," Amy stuttered in response.

"I'm sure it has."

She laughed, kissing his cheek.

Lizzie, forgetting her anger at the moment, gave Amy a smirk as they watched Churchill walk away. Once he was almost out the door, she whistled loudly.

"Oi, Churchill." Amy called. The Prime Minister turned around innocently. "Tardis key, the one you just took from the Doctor."

The Doctor sputtered in shock, earning a giggle from Lizzie as he spun round, checking his pockets for the missing key.

Churchill laughed and walked back over to them. "Oh ho, she's good, Doctor! As sharp as a pin!" He placed the key into her hand, and she giggled. "Almost, as sharp as me."

Lizzie smiled softly as the Doctor beamed at Amy. In finality the Prime Minister lit his cigar and gave them a farewell. "KBO." he said, walking out the door.

The Doctor held up his hand, making Lizzie laugh and Amy roll her eyes. He grinned at them both, taking the Tardis key back before running off. "Come on then!" he shouted. "One more thing left to do!"

* * *

When the trio entered Bracewell's office he was facing away from them, standing by a table at the far end of the room.

"I've been expecting you, Doctor." he said. "I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"It's time to deactivate me," he replied solemnly.

"Is it? Oh...um, yeah."

Bracewell slowly turned to face them, a small smile on his face. "You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor," the Doctor said, smirking back at the girls. "100% right. And by the time I get back here in, what, ten minutes?"

"More like fifteen," Amy confirmed with a nod.

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You are going to be so deactivated. It's going to be like you've never even been…activated," he finished lamely.

Lizzie laughed at Bracewell as he was still not able to understand the joke. He nodded quickly.

"Fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"More like 20, if I'm honest," the Doctor added quickly. "Once the girls and I have seen to an urgent thing…"

"Yes!" the whole trio agreed, brandishing their fingers in the air.

" …see?" the Doctor encouraged. Bracewell just stood dumbly, unfazed.

"Very well, Doctor. I shall wait here and prepare myself."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "That Dalek tech's a little bit slow on the uptake." she humored.

"That thing we've got to do," Amy added, much louder than necessary, "Gonna take a half an hour realistically, isn't it Doctor?"

"Easily! So no running off, that's what I'm saying." He walked closer to Bracewell, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Don't go trying to find that little post office with the ash trees, or, or that girl. What was her name?"

"Dorabella?"

"Dorabella?" the Doctor laughed out. "On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour."

Bracewell looked around at the three, realization dawning on him. A large laugh escaped him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Doctor!" he exclaimed

The Doctor clapped his hands, grinning. "Come along girls!"

Lizzie followed him out the door, turning around and giving Bracewell a thumbs up before catching up.

* * *

"So you have enemies then?" Amy asked as they all reached the Tardis.

"Everyone's got enemies," he replied over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell," she continued, coming over to leaning against the Tardis. "You've got, you know like arch-enemies."

The Doctor paused, leaning his back against the Tardis as well, moving over as Lizzie joined in.

"Suppose so." he answered.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous…" She trailed off.

"Yup. Very." he confirmed. "Is that a problem?"

She turned her head, looking at him deeply. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

They chuckled and Lizzie turned cold. In that moment, she felt completely forgotten. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, but the thought ran through her mind regardless. Suddenly all the boys she had ever liked ran through her head, and how she nearly became invisible to them anytime Amy entered the room. Not just with the guys she had liked, but with nearly every man she had meet. Amy had always been the center of attention.

Lizzie let out a small cough, trying to pull them back. "Well, he's our ride back home." she said with a smile. The group laughed, but soon it died out, a solemn look taking place on the Doctor' face. Lizzie looked at him softly. "You're worried about the Daleks aren't you?"

"I'm always worried about the Daleks." he sighed.

"It'll take time, though, won't it?" Amy asked. "I mean there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

The Doctor nodded before abruptly turning around. "It's not that. There's something else," he explained. "Something we've forgotten. Or rather, you have. Both of you."

"Me?" Amy asked surprised. Lizzie simply bit her lip, remembering the deja vu she had felt earlier.

"You didn't know them, Amy." he continued. "You'd never seen them before. And you should've done. You should…"

He quickly pulled the door open, ushering both girls to enter. Amy stared at him for a moment, before reluctantly walking into the Tardis. Lizzie stopped in front of him, leaning against the machine's frame.

"You think you made that right decision?" she asked.

He looked at her before hanging his head. "To be honest, I don't know."

"Doctor." she smiled softly. "It was hard, but I think you made the right decision."

"How do you know?" he questioned curiously.

"Well…" she thought, trying to plan her words. "Because…nearly everyone lived. Everyone lives, just once."

His eyes suddenly locked on Lizzie's, going wide. He took her in, looking down at her clothes.

"Lizzie?" he asked slowly. "How long have you been wearing that?"

She curiously looked down at her purple shirt and jacket. "Oh, this." she said, pulling on the jacket's zipper. "The Tardis gave it to me when I came into change. She was very intent on me wearing it. Wouldn't let me get anything else."

He took a deep breath, visibly restraining himself. "What do you mean?"

"Um...well she kept moving it wherever I went. At the bottom of draws and stuff like that. In the end she took all the clothes out of the wardrobe except for this." She laughed awkwardly, as he studied her. "I-I don't know why. Is it really that important?"

The Doctor looked down at her, almost telling her something but letting it pass. "No. No. It was nothing. Just curious is all. Come on Mouthy. The human's need their rest." He ushered her in before walking past her to the console.

Lizzie slowly walked up the steps, stopping at the top to look back at him. He was stroking the console, one hand in his hair, muttering to the Tardis. He glanced over at her, and she smiled softly, raising her brows at him. He returned the gesture, before leaning closer to the controls.

"Okay, okay." he whispered. "I get it. Thanks dear."

He clumsily rushed up the stairs to her, making her chuckle. The two started to walk down the halls, the Doctor rambling about each room they passed. As they walked, he grabbed her hand. Lizzie snapped her head to him, but he kept his gaze forward, though a small smile was formed on his face. She bit her lip, trying to contain her grin. Lizzie thought in that moment, she wasn't so forgotten.

* * *

**beluah2013 - Oh, no. Not for Lizzie and Amy's relationship. Even though they get jealous of each other, the safety of one another comes before anything else c: **

**AxidentlGoddess - Ooh thank you for noticing all the little things I am putting in there dear! It makes me super happy.**

**Review maybe? **


	14. Beware The Angels

**Hi dears. So I decided to do something a bit different for these next two episodes. I am super nervous about this! I just felt these next two episodes were very important character development for Amy and that Lizzie would be getting in the way of that, so I had her get into her own trouble. I hope you guys liked what I did! Here is The Oddity Tales playlist if you want to listen while reading 8tracks _/_****_elevenhasfallen/the-oddity-tales_ Thank you all so much everyone! I got over 100 followers today and just holy crap! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter of The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

"You want to what?"

Lizzie sighed as she put down her copy of _Jane Eyre _in her lap to look up at the Doctor. He wandered into the library looking for her and Amy not long ago, wanting to plan what their next trip was going to be. But for the time, Lizzie had been trying to avoid Amy. It had only been a day or so, but she was still quite upset with the fact Amy had called her a coward. So to pass the time she had been catching up on some reading, but during that time something very troubling had started to plague her mind.

Lizzie stood, placing a page marker in the book and walking to place it on a shelf. "Why isn't there a swimming pool in here? I thought you said there was one?"

"Well, you see what happens is when the Tardis…" the Doctor shook his head, walking over to her with a brandished finger. "Oh ho, no you don't. Don't go changing the subject on me. What did you just say?"

She bit her lip. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would freak out."

"Lizzie!"

"Alright, alright!" she complied, twisting her hands. "I want to go home."

The Doctor slowly lowered his finger, looking crestfallen. His eyes started to search for something else to look at besides Lizzie's face. "Oh, well…right."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Amy yet?"

She shook her head. "I figured I'd tell her right before I left. Don't really want to get into a fight."

"Ah." he sighed, looking around awkwardly. "...Did something happen that made you want to…"

Lizzie furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Was it the trips? Because I thought they were brilliant! Our lives might have been threatened quite a few times, but it was always in good fun! Though if you didn't like them, we can fix it. I can find something else! How 'bout a museum? Love me a museum! Art, history, whatever you want!"

"...Doctor."

"Was it something I did? I apologize if it was me–"

"Doctor!"

He looked up from his rambling to her, mouth still half open.

She chuckled at him. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Why you're going home." he said quickly with furrowed brows. "I would like to know if I did something wrong for… ya 'know, future reference. And Amy's not going to be very happy with you, leaving her without a real explanation! By the time she's done you'll probably be in your sixties-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lizzie cooed, grabbing his waving arms. "Hold on a second. Did you think I meant for good?"

The Doctor looked at her oddly. "Well, yes. Didn't you?"

A grin spread across Lizzie's face and a fit of giggles erupted from her mouth. "No, no!" she laughed out, ruffling his hair. "I meant for a bit! For an hour or something, just to grab a few things!"

She laughed even more as his eyes widened greatly, looking away from her as he tried to fix his hair.

"Oh….good! That's good. Good, good." he rambled. "Great. Fantastic!"

She smiled softly at him, turning her back and wandering the shelves again.

"Wait, what things?" the Doctor asked, coming up on her heels. "We have things! The ol' girl has anything you can imagine."

"I mean personal things Doctor." Lizzie explained, still walking. "Things the Tardis can't just pop up."

"Like what?"

She sighed, throwing her hands up with a laugh "Just…things!"

"Alright," he agreed, watching her as she walked up a ladder to a higher self. "Quick pit stop, you grab…things, and then were off again!"

"No, you and Amy will be off again. Catch!" she called, dropping a book off the self.

The Doctor clumsily caught it, grabbing it right before it hit his foot. "What do you mean me and Amy?"

"Doctor I need a break!" she explained, pushing the ladder along the self.

"We have been taking a break!" he argued, giving her a worried glance as she moved."We've been sitting ducks for nearly a day."

"Yeah, and it's been great to relax. But I need to catch up with reality back on Earth. Just for a bit!" She called down another warning, tossing a large book to the Doctor.

He ran for it, nearly falling down at its weight. "What about the museum?!" he argued. "You like museums don't you? You seem like the type!"

Lizzie sighed as she made her way down the ladder, giving a smile to the Doctor as he held out a hand for her.

"I love museums." she said, letting go of his hand and blowing off some dust from the book she brought down with her. "Sorry!" she exclaimed as the Doctor started to cough, brushing his free hand in front of his face. "And I would love to go! But some other time."

He looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure something isn't wrong? This all came up very suddenly."

She bit her lip. "No, no, really." she lied. "Everything's fine. Like I said, just want a quick reality check. An hour tops! Besides," her plan started to form in her head. "You can be back in two minutes if you want to. You're the one with the time machine! And this will give you and Amy a chance to have a trip together."

"And why would I want a trip alone with Amy?" he asked slowly, but corrected himself quickly. "Not that I mind being alone with Amy! Just…why exactly?"

Lizzie took her other two books out of the Doctor's arms, staying within a close distance to him. "Well…I think Amy had something she wants to tell you. I don't know what, but she's been hinting at it for a bit."

"Oh, okay."

"Sooooo, it's alright then?" she asked looking up at him with a grin, swaying on her tiptoes. "You'll be back in an hour?"

He looked down at her, trying to hold back his own grin but ended up failing. He laughed at her puppy dog face, tapping her on the nose. "Fine. But only for an hour! Alright?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Alright."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Lizzie jumped, dropping the clothes she had been folding when she heard the demanding Scottish voice. She turned around to see Amy leaning against her doorway. The word coward ran through her mind immediately.

"Packing up some clothes the Tardis is letting me kept." she responded quickly, turning back around.

"Seriously?" Amy chuckled, strutting into the room. "You can just keep them in here. Why pack them up? It's a waste of time."

Lizzie glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "...I'm taking them home. Going to put them up in my closet for later."

"Wait, you're going home? Why?!"

"I just need a break is all." she said, walking over to one of her drawers and pulling out a pair of pants.

Amy stormed over to her. "No, that's not an excuse. Why are you going home Lizzie?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm leaving forever Amy. I wouldn't do that. I'm just going back for an hour to pick up somethings."

"Oh, well I'll come with you then."

"No." Lizzie responded quickly, throwing the pants in her bag. "You're gonna stay here and talk to the Doctor."

"About what?"

She just sighed, giving Amy a pointed look.

"O-Oh." was her only response.

"Yeah, oh."

"Can't you stay here?" Amy pleaded, grabbing her by her sweater sleeve. "It would be a lot easier for me to tell him if you're here. Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee…"

"I've been here this whole time and you haven't told him Amy." Lizzie argued, pulling her hand off. "Besides, this is something that is just between you and the Doctor. It has nothing to do with me."

"But Lizzie-"

"Amy no!"

Amy snapped back, shocked at her outburst. She furrowed her brows down at Lizzie. "Are you mad at me or something?"

She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "No. No, I'm not."

"Well, you're certainly acting like it. I thought we were fine?"

"We are! Everything is fine."

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want?"

Lizzie tensed as Amy's passing glances at the Doctor ran over and over in her mind. The word coward flashed every second.

"Come along girls!" the Doctor's voice suddenly called. "Leadworth is right outside those doors!"

"I'm not angry Amy." Lizzie stated, pulling her bag on her shoulder and grabbing her books, heading out the door. Before fully exiting she turned back to look at her best friend. "Just tell him about Rory while I'm gone." she said sincerely. "Please."

The Doctor watched Lizzie as she ran excitedly into her room, smirking as she landed on her bed with a flop.

"Oh, I missed you!" she exclaimed into the space, rolling from side to side.

"I think mines better, but to each his own." the Doctor stated looking around. Lizzie's room back in Leadworth was so tiny compared to her room in the Tardis. Her bed was right across from her door, dawned with a light bedspread. Her walls were painted with multiple kinds of wall art, from nature to quotes by famous authors. Next to her bed on her left was a closet and to her right was a writing desk, a small journal sitting on top of it.

"Right." Lizzie smirked at him, setting her new belongs on her bed and walking back up to him.

"It's the same night we left." he explained. "Two minutes after our departure to be exact."

"Woah," she said, blowing out a huge puff of air. "I feel like I've been gone forever."

"Yeah, the Tardis does that to you."

She smiled at him. "Wibbly Wobbly?"

"Exactly, Wibbly Wobbly." he laughed, before he looked back into the machine, confused. "Amy not coming to see you off?"

"Already said goodbye." she answered quickly. "She was busy with something anyway."

Lizzie gave a long look to the Doctor, capturing his gaze and smiling softly at him. "Well, Spaceman. Guess this is goodbye for now."

He gave her a small nod, before opening his arms. "Come on then, give us a hug."

She happily obliged, laughing into his shoulder as they swayed from side to side. While he held her, a sense of paranoia quickly filled her body. She gripped onto his tweed tighter.

"Just, make sure it's only an hour okay?" she asked.

"Hey, hey." the Doctor comforted, pulling her to an arms length. "That's not going to happen again, I promise. I am not going to leave you here. I will be back at…what time is it?"

"Um," Lizzie stumbled, looking over at her bedside clock. "10:00 p.m."

"Right. I will be back at exactly eleven o'clock to pick you up. Not a minute after. After that, how about you pick where we go next?"

She bit her lip, holding back her grin. "Really?"

"Really." he confirmed, with a grin. "Anywhere you want. Cross my hearts. Now, go get your things!"

"Okay." she laughed, as he walked back into the Tardis with a spin. Just as he was about to close the doors, her eyes rose in shock. "Wait, hearts?"

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" he exclaimed, poking his head back out with a wink before shutting the door.

Lizzie let out a shaky sigh as the Tardis faded away, trying to find comfort in its groaning wheezing take off. She shook her head, getting rid of the sense of dread in her mind. Everything would be fine. She had come back for a reason. Forgetting the clothes and books on her bed, Lizzie walked over to her writing desk, picking up her journal/wedding present and ripping a page from the back. She also picked up some tape and a pen from the desks drawer. She stayed there, not bothering to sit, leaning over the desk to writing a quick note. It took her a few minutes to find the right words, but once she was done Lizzie walked down the hall to Amy's room. Carefully she taped the note to the door, sorrowfully reading over it. It read:

_Dear Rory,_

_ If you are reading this, I just want to tell you I'm so so sorry. I don't think Amy and I are coming back. If we are not there in time for the wedding, something has happened to us. We may be dead or lost, I'm not sure. It will probably be too complicated to explain. But just know this was not anyone's fault. Amy and I decided to do this all on our own. There is no one to blame but ourselves. I am so sorry, for everything. Remember that we love you. Even if we don't say it much, Amy and I love you more than words can say. When you're done reading this, head to my room. On my desk is a small journal. It's your wedding present. Read it. It should explain everything better than this note ever could._

_ -Lizzie_

As she reached the end of the note, Lizzie jumped, hearing a strange noise come for down stairs. After a second she grinned, realizing the only person who it could be.

"Mels!" she exclaimed, taking the stairs two at a time. Nearly slipping, she rushed into the fourier. "Why didn't you call? I would have just-"

She quickly halted, her body tensing in fear. The crying woman standing in front of her door was definitely not Mels. She was older, most likely middle aged, but she looked gorgeous never the less. She was dressed in a beautiful black gown, her massive curls pinned into a bun at the top of her head. On her wrist was something that looked like a massive black watch.

"Wow," the woman joked sadly, wiping some tears from her eyes. "Haven't heared you call me that in a while. It's nice though."

"What?" Lizzie gasped.

"I'm sorry. I know this is ridiculous! You don't even know what is going on. Oh, you're so young." The woman walked up, pulling her into a tight hug. "I just need someone to help me get my mind off things."

"What?"

The woman pulled back and looked at her. "I can't talk to the Doctor about any of this." she cried. "When someone has the mental state of a cosmic ten year old, better to leave the drama for some girl talk. Don't want to send him into a panic. You know how he gets."

"What?!"

"Woah, woah, woah." the woman coaxed, stepping back at her outburst. "Liz, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"W-Who are you?" Lizzie demanded, quickly walking backwards into the kitchen.

"Sweetheart you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Lizzie tried to keep her eye on the woman as she dug through multiple drawers. "Stay back." she warned, pulling out the first thing her hand grab. "I'm not afraid to use this!" She gave herself a mental slap when she saw a wooden spoon clenched in her fist.

"Lizzie." the woman stated cautiously, seeming to grow more and more saddened with each word that came out of Lizzie's mouth. "Please tell me you know who I am."

"I live with a policewoman!" she threatened, holding her spoon out in front of her as she circled around the table. "She's going to be home any minute, just you wait!"

"How old are you?"

"Why-"

"Lizzie!" the woman pled. "Please, sweetheart. Just tell me how old you are. Please."

Lizzie looked at her cautiously before muttering, "I'm twenty-one."

More tears ran down the woman's cheeks as she rubbed her face in her hands. "Oh, god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she stated, wiping away her smeared makeup. "I should have known. You're so young! And you're still living here. I even got this piece of rubbish back just for the trip-!"

She paused when she saw the concerned look on Lizzie's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, lowering her spoon.

The woman chuckled at her. "You're always so concerned for everyone. It's one of the best things about you. I'm sorry. That was a terrible introduction. I'm Doctor River Song," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm a…friend of the Doctor."

"Um, hello." Lizzie replied, cautiously shaking her hand. "And how do you know my name?"

"Ah, spoilers." River smiled, half heartedly bringing a finger up to her mouth.

"Spoilers?"

"You'll find out. Let's just say, you, Amy, Rory, the Doctor and I. We are all very good friends in the future."

Lizzie shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite following along."

"You'll get better at that! Trust me."

She watched as River walked back into the fourier, messing with the black watch on her wrist. "Sorry for bothering you. Better be off."

"Wait!" Lizzie protested, walking up to her. "I still don't understand what's going on! Who are you? W-What are you? Why are you crying?"

River smiled at her sadly, more of the tears she had been trying to hold back falling from her eyes. She pulled Lizzie into a hug one last time.

"I'm so sorry." she muttered, before walking a good distance away from her. She pushed a few more buttons on her watch, hovering over the biggest one as she looked back at Lizzie. "I'm going to tell you one thing." she uttered. "Beware the Angels Elizabeth. They'll be your downfall."

Lizzie watched with wide eyes as River Song slammed her hand down on the watch, disappearing in a flash of electricity. Only letting herself standing in shock for a second, Lizzie ran back up the stairs and into her room. She hastily locked the door and shut her windows, before curling up into a ball on her bed. Reaching over for her phone on her desk, she speed dialed the only person she knew would answer late at night.

"Mels?" she asked as the call went through.

"What's up princess?" a happy voice replied. Lizzie sighed, already beginning to calm down.

"Can you come over for a bit?" she inquired.

"Would if I could, but I may or may not be in Rio at the moment." Mels responded casually.

Lizzie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "May I ask how you even got to Rio?"

"I know a guy. Or a couple really. I could introduce you, try to get you back on the dating scene."

"No, thanks." she chuckled half heartedly, before she started to nag. "But really Mels? Rio? Amy and Rory's wedding is tomorrow!"

"I already told you, I don't do weddings."

"You could have at least made an appearance at the reception."

"I sent a gift!" she argued back. "I got a great deal on it. Black market stuff is really cheap down here."

Lizzie tried to hold back a grin, rubbing a hand across her face. "Please don't tell me you sent them a kidney."

"Maybe." Both girls broke into a fit of laughter, causing Lizzie to calm down even more.

"So, why do you want me to come over?" Mels asked, once they both had settled. Lizzie bit her lip, deciding that whatever had just happened with River Song might be a little too hard to explain.

"I'm just worried about the wedding." she half lied.

"Shouldn't it be the bride saying that?"

"Okay," she compromised. "I'm worried about the bride. Or more importantly what the bride might do tomorrow."

Mels immediately turned serious. "Why, what's wrong with Amy?"

"She's getting cold feet."

"No. This is not happening. It has to be those two. There's no other option."

"Tell me about it." Lizzie agreed.

"Put her on the phone. I'll talk some sense into her."

"Y-You can't." she stuttered quickly, making something up on the spot. "She's not here."

"What do you mean she's not there Liz?" Mels demanded. "Where is she?"

"She went out on a quick walk." she decided slowly. "She wanted to clear her head."

"And you just let her? You know how she gets! She may be in Germany right now for all we know! Go and find her!"

"Calm down!" Lizzie advised. "There's no reason to get upset! You and I both know she loves Rory. She'll be back."

"Are you sure?" Mels questioned.

She bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before saying, "Positive."

"Alright, if Ms. Perfect thinks everything is fine I guess I'll have to follow suit."

"Everything _is_ going to be fine." Lizzie confirmed, a bit more for herself than Mels.

"Yeah, yeah. I trust you!" Mels groaned. "Well, I better get going. There's a delicious cabana boy across the way calling my name."

She chuckled at her friends choice of words, coming up to sit on the bed.

"Behave." Lizzie chided.

"Badly." Mels retorted, a smirk in her voice. "Oh and by the way, when my present gets there make sure you ice it. Don't want it to spoil."

"Oh, god. Just go get your cabana boy you freak! Love you."

"Love you too!"

Lizzie hung up the phone and tossed it back on her desk. She dramatically fell back on her bed, turning over to look at her clock. 10:35 p.m. it read. In an attempt to shake off the strangeness of the evening, she walked over to her desk and started to write in Amy and Rory's wedding present. She tried to recall every moment since the Doctor had reappeared, either for Amy's future happiness of looking back or for Rory's information of how two people he loved died.

* * *

Lizzie was about to finish her retelling of the Starwhale endeavor when she felt something in the room change. As if she wasn't alone anymore. Slowly she turned around in her chair, nearly jumping out her skin when she the Doctor standing in the middle of the room. His back was turned to her.

"Oh god!" she gasped, causing him to turn around. "Could you at least give me a warning next time? I didn't even hear the Tardis!"

Lizzie didn't notice as the Doctor looked around the room in shock, completely stunned. She stood, glancing at her clock. It was 10:55. "Well, a little bit more than a minute after but I'll take it." she continued with a relieved grin, walking up to him. "By the way, who's River Song? She literally just popped into the house, muttering about knowing us and something about Angels. Do you know what that was?"

He didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, quickly sensing something was off.

He still didn't say word. He gently reached for her hands, pulling her to him. Slowly he brought his hands up to rest on her cheeks, running his thumbs across the bone as he looked at her deeply. Lizzie looked right back, studying him. Somehow he seemed older, more worn, desperate even.

"What's wrong?" she repeated again, trying to keep them both calm.

Suddenly he pulled her into a very tight hug, burying his face in her hair. He kept muttering something over and over Lizzie couldn't quite make out. The moment she was over the shock of the motion, she hugged him right back.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." he whispered softly, pulling back. "I am so so sorry."

"Yeah, a lot of people have been saying that tonight." she chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

The Doctor smiled softly at her, caressing her hair as his eyes turned foggy. He never took his gaze off her, growing steadily closer. By the time he stopped, they were no more than seven-inches apart. Lizzie could feel her heart bang against her chest, hoping he couldn't hear.

"I need you do something for me." he pleaded. She quickly nodded, trying to kept her eyes from roaming his face. "I need you to remember. Remember this moment very clearly Elizabeth. Remember me."

"Doctor, I-I don't understand." she admitted worriedly, placing her hand over his.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Sorry." he smiled. "Bit confusing, I know. I…I probably won't get another chance to say it, so….I...well you mean more to me than anything."

Lizzie's eyes widened even more, a small smirk forming on her face a she searched for his joke. It fell when she meet his eyes, only seeing his open sincerity.

"Don't you ever, ever forget that. Not matter what anyone tells you. You are so beautiful and important and…" Suddenly words seemed to fail the both of them, leaving them to just gaze at each other, both in different ways. Without warning, he pressed his lips firmly to hers. Lizzie's eyes nearly bugged out of her head while the Doctor's stayed tightly shut, focusing with a desperate need. Even though her heart was thumping a million beats in her chest, Lizzie slowly let her lids fall shut. She began to kiss back, unsure of where to put her hands. She would probably never be sure around him again. Her hands finally settled on the lapels of his jacket, tentatively rubbing the tweed. Feeling her response, his hands moved down to her waist. He pulled her tightly against him, deepening the kiss but only for a few seconds. He gently pulled away, but not before placing one more tentative peck on her lips. Lizzie's eyes fluttered open, her breathing short and heavy. The Doctor smiled softly at her.

"I always wondered if you felt that way this far back." he placed a long kiss on her forehead. "I guess I have my answer."

Lizzie could barely look at him as his eyes filled with a sort of…satisfied sadness. She placed her head to rest on his chest as he rubbed small circles on her back. It did not last long as she pulled her head back, blinking at him a few times.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded. "I bolted the door."

The noise of a Tardis landing suddenly filled the air. Lizzie snapped her head from her door to the Doctor, her eyes switching in confusion.

"I've gotta go." he whispered, kissing her on the nose. He pulled back, giving her a grimace. "And you've gotta go to check on Amy. Don't be too cross with her. And don't be too cross with me alright?"

"Wait, I don't-" but she didn't get to finish. She looked back at the door one last time and turned back to look at him, but he had vanished. She was left feeling cold and confused. In a panic, she swung her door open and bolted to Amy's room. Not bothering to knock, she ran in. Her heart skipped a wrenching beat as she watched Amy pressed haughtily against the Doctor, his arms nearly at her waist, their lips locked on one an others.

* * *

**Oops, cliffhanger ;) And to answer a BIG question for the last chapters, the shirt Lizzie wore was Rose's from New New York, which I believe was the episode where Ten started to fall for Rose. Symbolism huh?**

**AxidentalGoddess - Oh gosh dear. I love reading your reviews. They are so ****in depth and really help. Thank you! And yes, Amy is gonna continue to be a pain in the butt, as you can see.**

**mionerocks - Thank you c:**

**crossMIRAGE19 - Ooh yes I did.**

**LizzyBug2000 - Thanks dear!**

**Chloe The Imaginative - Well, I'm kinda letting the reader decided what the Tardis told the Doctor. What do you think? ;)**

**MargaretMacDonald123 - Thanks for the review!**

**beluah2013 - Mayyyyybbeeeeee ;)**

**EmeraldStar8273 - No problem dear! Glad to see you liked the chapter. And I hope you _enjoyed_ this one. Haha :)**

**ShineYourOwnWay - Hoping you like what I did dear! Didn't really want to steal Amy's spotlight and I really wanted to give Lizzie some time on her own.**

**curlyhairedfriends0x - Thanks for the review dear. Well, as you can see the romance just started ;) As for the Daleks, Lizzie somewhat remembered them. Due to her not living in the house with Amy for a long time, the crack did not affect her memory as much as it did Amy's. The crack is a very big part of Lizzie's entire arch.**

**diva123 - Yes my darling c:**

**Review maybe?**


	15. Vampires of Venice: Part 1

**Hello dears! Not much to say for this one. Here's the playlist if you wish to listen while reading** /elevenhasfallen/the-oddity-tales. **Again thank you for all the support you are giving me as this story progresses. I can not thank you enough. Please enjoy this chapter of The Oddity Tales. **

* * *

Lizzie felt she couldn't move for the longest time. She could only stare with jaw gapped. She realized she had made a horrible mistake by sending Amy on a trip alone with the Doctor. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, and it was terrible. As she watched the scene before her she just wanted to slam the door shut and go lie back down in her bed. But once the two pulled apart from their kiss, Lizzie snapped. She was not sad. Oh, no she was furious.

"Hey!" she shouted, making the Doctor and Amy quickly look over. If he wasn't trying to push Amy off before, the Doctor was more than certainly doing it just then.

"L-Lizzie…" he stuttered, pushing a terror stricken Amy to his side. "Um, I really don't know how to explain this…I think you need to-"

"No, no." she interrupted, storming up to him. "Amelia!" she shouted, seeing Amy try to walk out of the room in the corner of her eye. "Sit on the bed. I'll talk to you in a minute." She snapped her fiery gaze back to the Doctor. "What was that?!"

"Lizzie please, I just think everything got a bit out of control-"

"Not this!" she hastily corrected, throwing her hand behind her to reference her room. "That?! Why did you just…Is that what you do, go switching from one girl to the next like it's s-some kinda sick joke?!"

The Doctor looked at her, utterly baffled. "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

She scoffed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." she brought her hand up so her fingertips brushed her lips, before bringing it down to clech at her side. "Why did you do that? You said all those things! Why?! Did you even mean them? What are the Angels? Why are they so important? And who the hell is River Song?!"

"Elizabeth you need to calm down!" he coaxed her, taking her by the shoulders. Amy was now on Lizzie's other side, looking extremely concerned.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" she asked, grabbing onto her friends hand.

Lizzie immediately threw them both off. "Stop. Don't touch me! Why aren't you answering me?" she yelled, taking a few steps back.

"Lizzie," the Doctor started, becoming extremely concerned. "This is important. How do you know River Song?"

"Yeah," Amy interjected. "And how do you know about the Angels? You weren't with us that whole time. You shouldn't have a clue."

Lizzie started to shift into an extremely uneasy state. She searched the two in front of her, trying to find something. Even if it was small. Just something to tell that this was all a joke and they knew what was going on. Her gaze slowly came to land on the Doctor. "Where were you before this?" she questioned.

"I was with Amy," he said slowly, forgetting his lingering questions to bring her some comfort. "just like you suggested. We went to a museum."

"Well, a bit more than that." Amy added.

"Hush Amelia!"

"You really don't know what happened, do you?" Lizzie uttered, taking the two of them in fully for the first time. Amy was in a brand new outfit of black shorts and a large pink sweatshirt. The Doctor dawned his normal attire, but his tweed jacket was gone. It was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't have gotten it off that quick.

He tentatively walked up to her, but not reaching out to touch. He just looked at her. "Elizabeth please," he started. "What happened while we were gone?"

Becoming extremely crestfallen, Lizzie shrunk back. "Nothing, nothing. Sorry. Just a bad dream." she lied. "A really bad dream."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no. It's more than that. I know it is. Tell me what's going on Lizzie."

Quickly deciding crying was a horrible option for the situation, she switched her anger to where it truly belonged; at Amy. Hastily, Lizzie grabbed a pen off the nearest desk and pulled the Doctor over to her by the arm. He was startled at the action but did not mind it. Though he did start to twitch when Lizzie started to write a few lines of something on his hand. "What's this then?" he asked, bring his hand up to his face once she was done.

"It's the name and the addresses of the pub Rory's stag party is at." she explained, avoiding his eyes. "Go get him, and-"

"What? No!" Amy panicked.

Lizzie snapped her head over to her, her glare deathly. "Sit." she hissed. Amy reluctantly obeyed, lowering herself to the bed. "As I was saying," she continued, turning back to the Doctor. "Go get Rory. Break up the party and wait for me. Just make sure the door is open. They're not gonna let anyone enter if they're not on the list."

He looked at her confused. "If they're not going to let people in who aren't on the list, how am I supposed to get in?"

"Figure it out." she muttered, walking away from him. "Now, go. I need some time to talk to my best friend."

"Lizzie-"

"Just go!" she shouted, snapping back. "Please."

The Doctor stared at her in complete disarray for a moment before following her request. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Lizzie waited until she heard his footsteps going down the stairs before quickly turning on Amy.

"What are you thinking?" she hissed, feeling the angriest she had probably ever been.

"Please don't start." Amy begged, rolling her eyes.

"No. Enlighten me Amelia, what were you thinking?"

The redhead glared at her. "If that's how it's gonna be, how about you tell me what you're thinking huh? You literally just had a panic attack! What happened when we were gone?"

Lizzie scoffed. "I already told you, forget it. That doesn't matter right now! What matters is how we are going to save your marriage!"

"Who says I want it to be saved?!" Amy shouted as she clenched her fists.

"I assume you do!" she yelled back, starting to pace. "Do you know how many people's lives you might have screwed with because of that kiss? Not just yourself, not just the Doctor, but Rory Amy! Rory! How upset do you think he is going to be? He trusts you with everything he has Amy and he loves you more than anything on this planet! And you want to go and break that because you decided you wanted to snog your imaginary friend?!"

"You're not even listening to me!" she retorted. "You never listen! You think you always know what is best for me, but you don't. You're not my mum!"

Lizzie threw up her hands in aggravation, her eyes wide. "Who said I was trying to be? I am just being concerned!"

"No, what you're being is overbearing!"

"And what you're being is ridiculous! Y-You're being irrational and just plain stupid. You never, ever think of what your actions might do! You never think other people might get hurt!"

"While we're on the subject of thinking," Amy meaneced. "have you ever even thought about what I want? About how I am feeling?!"

"Alright, fine." Lizzie complied with a sarcastic eyeroll. "How are you feeling Amelia?" She sighed as Amy rubbed her face in her hands, muttering something to low for anyone to hear. "What?" Lizzie asked annoyed. "Can't hear anything!"

Again, only a small whisper was heard.

"For Gods sake, Amy speak up!"

"I'm terrified alright!" she shouted, hastily standing so she was towering over Lizzie. "I'm properly terrified."

"What?" the shorter woman gasped out, furrowing her brows at the tears in Amy's eyes.

"For once you're not the coward, it's me." she confessed, falling into a heap on her bed. Lizzie bit her lip, slowly eyeing Amy as the question plaguing her mind for the last day came out of her mouth. "Why did you call me a coward?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

Amy clenched her fists in aggravation. "Why are you making this about you?! I already told you I didn't mean it!"

"No, you did." Lizzie retorted, coming closer to her. "You meant it, and I want to know why."

"I-I don't know!" she admitted searching for the right words. "Because you never want to take a risk! Because you never want to do one bloody thing that makes you feel uncomfortable. Because you made me given up on him when I didn't want to because you were scared of what people would think!"

The two stared at each other in a tense silence, no sound to be heard.

"I-Is that what you really think?" Lizzie muttered, her eyes starting to fog up.

Amy let out a deep sigh. "Oh god," she whined. "What's happening to us?"

"I don't know." Lizzie said, coming to sit on the bed. "Ever since the Doctor showed up again, it seems like we're fighting all the time."

"I hate it."

"Yeah, me too."

Without even looking at each other, the girls pulled one another into a tight hug. Many minutes passed before they let go. Lizzie was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." she uttered, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "For all of it. For not listening to you, for making you give up on the Doctor. I never knew you felt that way."

Amy smirked at her. "It's alright. I'll forgive you. Only if you forgive me for being a complete jerk to you for the last few days."

She grinned, a small chuckle escaping her mouth. "Deal." she promised, before bringing up the looming topic. "So, why _did_ you kiss the Doctor?" she asked, starting to pick at her hands.

Amy shook her head. "Heat of the moment?" she guessed. "The whole concept of the wedding is…it's just gotten to be too much! And then suddenly he shows back up out of the blue, whisking me away. After what happened earlier, with him saving my life, all my emotions just bundled up into one. I-I couldn't control myself!"

Lizzie furrowed her brows. "Wait, what happened? You only went to a museum."

"We did." she chuckled. "But then one thing lead to another and later we were being chased by some demonic angel statues with some woman named River Song."

"Wild hair River Song?"

"Yeah!" Amy confirmed. "How did you know her name by the way? You shouldn't know who she is."

"She sorta popped into the house." Lizzie answered, biting her lip. "She was rambling about how she knew us and something about angels. Then she disappeared."

"Apparently she knows us in the future. All of us. Especially the Doctor."

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I got that much from her. Mind explaining what the Angels are?"

"They're these weird stone statue things." Amy started. "You need to keep watching them at all times. You can't even blink. If you do they attack, and send you to another time."

"Woah." Lizzie said before she paused, rethinking the conversation in her head as she reiterated. "So to get everything straight, the kiss with the Doctor was just impulsive right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Amy responded a bit too quickly.

"And it didn't mean anything?"

"Course not."

Lizzie smiled. "Good. That's good." She got up from the bed and walked up to the Tardis doors, rubbing her hand over the wooden frame. "But you know we still have to tell Rory."

"No, no, no. Lizzie please!" Amy begged. "We don't have to tell him. At least not right now."

She sighed. "Amy, we just made up. I don't want to get into another fight with you!"

"We're not, we're not! Promise. I'm just asking you to hold off for a bit, that's all!"

"The Doctor's already gone to get him Amy!" Lizzie reminded. "He needs to know. A relationship should be based on honesty, and you're not gonna get that by blatantly lying to him. And besides, it's not like we can just stop the Doctor from getting him. He's probably already at the pub by now."

Amy let out a large grin. "That would be true for some people…" she started, galavanting over to the Tardis. "But those people don't have a time machine!"

"What? No, no way-"

"Lizzie, come on!" she pled, pouting her lip out. "I'll tell him. I will, really. I just don't want to mess anything else up more than I have. Give me a little bit longer, please?"

Lizzie bit her lip, keeping her silence a few seconds longer before breaking. "Fine." she wavered, pulling open the Tardis door. "Let's get this over with."

Amy squealed jumping up and down, pulling her into a hug. "Oh thank you!" she exclaimed before letting Lizzie go and walking into the time machine. "So, how we gonna fly this thing?"

"We're not."

Grimacing at Amy's betrayed face, Lizzie slammed the door shut at the same time mentally telling the Tardis to lock it. Less than a second later a large 'click' sounded in the room.

"Lizzie?" Amy called from inside. "Lizzie open the door right now! What are you doing?"

"It's for your own good Amy." she answered, trying to maintain her courage with each bang her friend landed on the door.

"What?! No! Let me out! I'll tell him. I said just give me a bit! Lizzie!"

"Yeah, you said that last time!" she retorted, glaring at the door as her anger started to reform. "And look where that got you!"

Amy started to kick at the door. "Are you serious?! What you don't trust me now?!"

Lizzie let out a sigh, slowly backing away from the Tardis. "At the moment…no." she answered. "I'm sorry Amy!" With that she was out of the room, marching down the stairs.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, come on. This isn't funny! Oh, you did not just leave me here! Elizabeth Annaelise Lorne, get back here right now! Lizzie!"

* * *

Ten minutes and many blocks later, Lizzie was almost at the pub where Rory's stag party was being held. The walk had given her some time that she needed to think. Especially about the Doctor. She had taken from the previous situation that Amy had thrown herself at him. He hadn't reciprocated anything, as far as she knew. But she shouldn't care anyway. He was not her's to worry or care about. Lizzie chewed on her lip, thinking about what had happened in her room. That man wasn't her Doctor, at least not from the present time. She had figured out that much, but she was still so confused. Was he from a different time? Future or past? Was he from a parallel universe, like the one Rose was lost in? Did the Doctor have a doppelganger? Or was it just some strange fantasy she a cooked up to pass the time?

Lizzie sighed, rubbing her face in her hands. She didn't know what to think, let alone what to feel anymore. She decided to say it was just a time travel thing and leave it at that. But even if that was her conclusion, Lizzie did not know how she was supposed to act around the Doctor any more.

"Hello Troy," she greeted the bouncer as she walked up to the pubs entrance.

"Hey Elizabeth." he greeted. She and Troy had gone to highschool together. They never really had talked, but they knew each other's faces. "Party's going great by the sound of it."

She smiled. "Good. That's great. Well, if you'll excuse me…" she began, making her way up to the doors and nearly walking through before Troy pulled her back. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"I can't let you in there Liz," he started, placing her back in front of him. "It's a stag party. No women allowed."

"No. That's not right." she said shaking her head. "Someone should have said I was coming. He was going to leave the door open for me. Um, he tall…" she stated, raising her hand above her head. "A bit odd looking. Dresses a bit like a grandpa? He would have been wearing a bowtie."

Troy shook his head. "Sorry, haven't seen anyone like that."

Lizzie let out an aggravated breath, running her hand through her hair. "Great…" she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Sorry. It's nothing." she corrected, putting a smile back on her face. "Well, can I just go in then?"

"Liz I already told, I can't let you in." he reiterated. "And besides, you're not on the list."

"But I planned the party. I booked the place for this evening."

Tory sighed. "But that still doesn't mean I can just let you in. There are rules I have to follow."

"But I planned the party!" Lizzie repeated, growing agitated.

"I know, I know! Look, I would let you in if I could. Really! But we have certain policies set in place for stag parties."

It took Lizzie a good amount of strength not to call the man an outright idiot. She knew it wasn't his fault, it was his boss's for making the rules. But it was growing ridiculous!

"Alright," she started, clasping her hands together as she tried to remain calm. "Let me put this another way. There's an emergency and I need to talk to Rory. Right. Now."

"If I could help I would. Honest!" he said, throwing a sweatshirt over his head and pulling it on. "But I don't have time to argue! It's the end of my shift, and I'm not gonna risk getting fired." Troy picked up a bag and put it on his shoulder before placing a large hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "It's late. Why don't you head on home? I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait 'till the morning."

She watched him walk into the pub, feeling like she could slam her head against the nearest wall. The evening kept getting worse and worse. She started to bounce on the balls of her feet, trying to figure out any possible way she could get in to talk to Rory. When she couldn't think of anything but a possible break in, Lizzie let out a silent screech. She definitely did not want to even attempt it. Since the Doctor, Amy, or Mels was not there to influence her, breaking the law was where she drew the line.

Lizzie paused in her planning when she heard the click clack of heels coming for the nearest alleyway. A tiny blonde woman walked out from around the corner. She was dressed in skimpy clothes that made her seem very uncomfortable. She had her hair in a high ponytail, and under her flimsy robe, she was wearing a red polka dot bikini. She shivered slightly, proving her attire was doing nothing to fend off the cold.

"Are you alright?" Lizzie asked walking up to her.

The woman nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit chilly is all. I didn't bring any other clothes to change in to."

"Why don't you go wait inside?" she inquired. "It's a lot warmer in there."

"I can't. They're not gonna let me in. I was um...supposed to 'work' a stag party tonight." she admitted shyly. "It may not be the best job, but I-I needed the money. Anyway, I was about to go in and prepare when a replacement came for me. A bit of an odd replacement if you ask me, but I'm just really relieved I didn't have to go in. But my car was scheduled to arrive after my job ended and I don't want to go wait in a pub. I'll just walk home."

Lizzie smiled at the woman, feeling very sympathetic. Suddenly a new plan started to form in her head.

"Were you supposed to work in that pub?" she asked, pointing to the building behind her. The woman nodded, a bit confused. Lizzie bit her lip, pausing before asking. "Do you think you can do me a favor?"

"U-Um, sure!"

She grinned, gently grabbing the woman by her shoulders. "I _really_ need to get into that pub." she explained. "It's important. I know it's really odd to ask, but-"

"Can we switch clothes?" the woman finished for her.

Lizzie looked at her oddly. "How did you know?"

"Trust me, this isn't a rare thing. Happens all the time." she said, with a small smile. "You won't believe what brides will do to make sure their grooms behave."

"Oh no, not a bride!" Lizzie quickly corrected, seeing the suggesting look on her face. "Just a very concerned Maid of Honor."

The woman laughed at her panic. "No, no it's fine. You see a lot of strange things in this business. Let's go." she finished leading Lizzie into the alley.

* * *

Once she was dawned in her new bikini, robe, and slightly to big heels, Lizzie slowly walked into the open, the other woman coming up behind her.

"Thank you for this." she said, pulling her robe tightly over her.

The woman smiled, looking very comfortable in Lizzie's red sweater and jeans. "It's no problem, really."

"There's some money is my back pocket. How about getting yourself a cab home?"

"Oh, n-no. I couldn't-"

"Please." Lizzie interrupted. "It's the least I could do…" she held out her hand to shake.

"Lucy." the girl said, kindly taking it. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Be careful alright?"

"I will!"

Lizzie watched as Lucy walked down the road, smiling all the way. Slowly, she looked around the corner to see a new bouncer who she didn't know. He had replaced Troy at the door. She bit her lip. Sneaking into a pub by impersonating a stripper was better than breaking in wasn't it? Oh, if this worked she was going to kill the Doctor the moment she got in.

Quickly she walked around the corner, swinging her hips as she tried to look professional. "Heeeeeyyyyy." she said sweetly, coming up to the new bouncer who didn't really look like a bouncer at all. He was short and stumpy. It looked like he had very little muscle as well. The bouncer eyed her over wearily. "Hi?" he answered back.

"S-So," Lizzie started as she tried to maintain her nerves. "I'm here for the Williams party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know I'm a little late. Sorry!"

"You sure you're at the right place?" he asked, pointing his thumb to the door. "Another girl's already in there. Got here about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, Lucy yeah, yeah." she said quickly, trying to make something up on the spot. "W-Well, you see my…business is doing a two for one sale this week. Yeah! Um you pay for one performer and you get another free! It's a new promotion we're trying."

The bouncer eyed her slowly, taking a moment before nodding his head. "Right. I think I heard of it."

"Really? Oh, good! My boss will be happy to know words getting around."

"Far be it from me to keep a woman from her work." he said, getting a vaguely creepy look on his face. He pushed the door open from behind him. "Right this way miss."

Lizzie forced a smile on as she walked passed, letting out a shiver of disgust when she felt his eyes on her back. Blowing out a sigh of relief once she was in the door, Lizzie quickly rushed in to the party room. As she clumsily ran she kept trying to pull her robe down further and further.

"Rory!" she called quickly upon arriving. At the clack of her heels on the tile, the whole room turned their heads. Many of the men hooted, thinking the actual stripper had come but soon let out many noises of confusion.

"Did someone order from the cheap joint again?" someone asked.

Lizzie snapped around. "Hey! Shut it!"she shouted, averting her gaze away once she saw the shocked face of her old boyfriend Charlie in the crowd. Once Rory was in her sight again, she let a nervous smile form on her face. He turned around later than everyone else, sporting an uneasy grin. It faltered once he recognized who he was staring at.

"E-Elizabeth?" he whispered harshly. The words caught in his throat, not wanting to believe she was there dressed in a skimpy outfit, standing in front a majority of their friends. "What? Why are…? What are you?" Suddenly he came to a huge realization. He quickly rushed over to Lizzie, grabbing the nearest thing he could to cover her. It just so happened to be a table cloth. "O-Oi! All you turn your heads! Have some respect!"

"Rory! Stop it!" she hissed, throwing him off her.

"W-Why are you here?" he asked desperately, reverting to just holding the fabric in front of her with his head turned.

Lizzie looked at him with wide eyes. "The Doctor isn't in here?" she let out a frustrated shriek. "How hard is it to follow a simple address?"

"The Doctor? Lizzie what are you-"

He was cut off as a series of chants started again. Slowly a large cake was rolled in, presumedly for a stripper to pop out of. "Out! Out! Out!" the pub steadily shouted with anticipation. It quickly died out when a floppy haired head darted out of the cake, like some sort of badger.

"No." Lizzie gasped in shock. Rory dropped the table cloth.

After looking around disoriented for a moment the Doctor stood and turned. "Rory!" he exclaimed happily, though his mood abruptly changed once he saw Lizzie standing there. His eyes doubled in size. He opened and closed his mouth once or twice, giving Lizzie barely anytime to blush before he stumbled back, making the cake rock.

"Elizabeth! What-? What are you wearing?!"

She glared at him, walking towards the cake menacingly. She contemplated whether or not to wring his neck right there. "This," she gestured to her outfit. "happened because someone wasn't where I told him to be!"

"Oi!" he called, trying to defend himself. "It's not my fault! Why do you're sevens look like twos? I jumped out of the completely wrong cake because of that. They threw wine at me! I hate wine, it's disgust-"

"You made me switch clothes with a stripper!"

"Lizzie?" Rory called, his thoughts in complete disarray. The two snapped back to him, a bit embarrassed from their spat.

"Right, Rory!" the Doctor proclaimed, his happy mood returning. "By the way, you reminded me," he brandished a finger at Lizzie. "There's a girl sitting outside in a…bikini." Slowly he eyed her again, mouth dropping in a small 'oh' as he realized what happened. Lizzie sighed, giving him a small hand gesture to continue. "...Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy, lovely girl, diabetic." He finished slowly, ending in a staged whisper. No one in the room responded. They just stood there in a stupor, still in shock from seeing a girl they knew walk in wearing a stripper outfit, and a strange man popping out of their stag cake.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, figuring it would best if some people weren't there anyway. Things may get messy. "Boys," she started her lie. "There is a half naked girl waiting out there for a ride home. Get on it." At once, at least four men jumped for the door, making her scoff in amusement. She imagined their faces when they realized there wasn't any girl.

The Doctor nodded his head in approval, before returning to the matter at hand. "Now then, Rory," he clapped slightly, awkwardly looking around. "We need to talk about your fiancée…" Rory smiled weakly pointing to his shirt, managing to fool himself for just a moment that the Doctor might be there for some normal reason. Reality came at him with a crash.

"She tried to kiss me," the Doctor stated bluntly. Lizzie elbowed in roughly with a glare. He seemed to ignore it, continuing to ramble on. "I'll tell you what though, you're a lucky man. She's a great kisser!" There was a shatter of glass as someone dropped their drink, presumably in shock or horror. The Doctor did not realize his mistake until he looked down at Lizzie, shrinking back at her harsh glare and shocked expression. His smile fell, gaze switching in between her and Rory.

"Funny," he said. "You can say something in your head, and it _sounds _fine…"

"How could that possibly sound fine?!" Lizzie hissed, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor cringed slightly, deciding he had better stop talking all together.

With a sigh, Lizzie decided to take action. She clasped her hands together and stepped forward, looking around the room. "Gentlemen, I'm really sorry," she addressed. "But there's been a change in plans. Something has come up so Rory is coming with me for a bit. Everything paid for already so you can just carry on."

No one moved. All the men just sat or stood there, completely dumbfounded. She groaned, completely frustrated at that point. "Well, go on!" she commanded. Some men wandered off, trying to revert to normal, though some whispers were still heard. A few stayed around, still gawking at Lizzie. She rounded on the nearest one, getting very close to his face.

"The next time your eyes go any lower than my face, I can guarantee you that the only white you will be seeing tomorrow is a hospital room. Not a wedding dress."The man's hands shot up to either side of his head as he quickly backed off. He ushered the rest of his eyeing friends to follow him.

Not in the mood to deal with anymore problems, Lizzie let out one more threatening glare across the room purposely ignoring the stares from Charlie and the Doctor trying to get out of the cake with no avail. She turned back around to face Rory, her face immediately softening with a gentle smile. He had not moved an inch.

"Come on," she coaxed, taking him by the hand and leading him out the door. She had to contain her smirk as she hear the Doctor fall in a heap behind her before standing and declaring he was fine.

* * *

"Is it true?" Rory asked once they were completely alone. They had walked over to a small park across from the pub, coming to sit on a small bench. The Doctor had attempted to join them but Lizzie pushed him away, telling him to bring the Tardis and Amy over. She tried to ignore the Doctor's amused grin and focus on Rory when she told him she locked Amy in the time machine.

Lizzie sighed at Rory's defeated face, scooting closer to him. He abruptly stood, making her jump.

"No Lizzie!" he protested. "Don't fluff this up. Just tell me! I-Is it true?"

She bit her lip, not saying anything. Seeing her best friends heart break right in front of her was terrible. She was so stupid. She had seen all the signs during their travels. All the smiles and passing remarks, and she didn't stop it. Rory took the silence as a yes. At the weight of the news, he feebly nodded, shakily lowering himself back on the bench.

"Oh, Rory…" she whispered, rubbing his back. "You know that's how Amy is. She didn't do this to hurt you." But she knew her words were empty. They were the same words Lizzie had told him every few months at the beginning of his and Amy's relationship.

Nothing was said for moments after that. The two just sat there, Lizzie hugging Rory's arm, his head rested on hers.

"Would you have felt better if he did it?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" he responded, a bit horse.

"If the Doctor had been the one to kiss her and not…" she stopped, not wanting to say the words out loud anymore. As if they were cursed.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I suppose it's bad either way. Is there really a difference?"

"I don't know," she repeated with a small smile. "...At least this way you know the Doctor doesn't feel the same way. No fighting for her affections…"

He chuckled dryly, some how finding humor that some man _didn't _want Amy. "I guess," he started. "but it doesn't make me feel any better. I thought all that was over when she stopped being a Kiss-o-gram." He paused, looking down and giving Lizzie an amused smile. "Mind telling me why you walked into my stag party dressed in a bikini?"

She groaned, shutting her eyes with a laugh. "I had to. They wouldn't let me in the pub! Some weird protocol they have."

Suddenly Rory bent over into a fit of chuckles. "Oh, god. I can just imagine your face when you realized you had to dress a stripper. Ha ha!"

Lizzie bit her lip before her own laughter fell out of her mouth. She had forgot how much she missed Rory. He was really her best friend compared to Amy. They had always been on the same wave length ever since they were kids. For some reason they had understood each other so well. It was a rare connection they hadn't been able to experience with anyone else, not even with Amy or Mels, and Lizzie was so happy for that.

"What are you doing?" a voice called. The two looked up to see Amy towering above them, a sharp glare on her face. They hadn't even heard the Tardis materialize in front of them. Rory jerked while Lizzie just gave her a lazy glance.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid," she responded, crossing her arms. "I mean why are you hugging Rory while you're-what are you even wearing?"

Lizzie stood, giving a glare of her own. "I'm hugging Rory because I care about him. And I'm wearing this because I had to do something…to stop you. The same reason why I locked you in the Tardis."

Amy visibly stiffened, her gaze switching between her and Rory before landing at her feet. Lizzie sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take him inside." she suggested. "I've gotta get out of these clothes."

Giving one glance back to Rory, she walked into the control room. She thought she would be able to pass the Doctor without being stopped, but by the way the evening was going it didn't happen.

"Ah, hold it right there Missy!" he called, flipping a switch before bounding up to her. "I have some questions for you."

"Doctor," she pled. "Can I change first?"

His eyes widened as he looked at her, attempted to put his gaze elsewhere. "In a minute." he said, fiddling with his hair. "I just want to ask you one thing. That's all. What happened while Amy and I were gone?"

She held her breath, trying to figure out what words were about to come out of her mouth. "...A woman named River Song popped into the house. Literally, she was there one second and gone the next. She said she showed up at the wrong time."

The Doctor nodded. "She's part of my future." he said grimly. "We travel in opposite directions. Everything happens in the wrong order with us. She just showed up there by mistake probably. I'm sorry if she startled you."

"I-It's fine." she replied, pulling her robe tighter over her as she started to shiver. Seeing this the Doctor sighed.

"Go on." he gestured up to the stairs. "Don't want you catching your death of cold."

Lizzie nodded thankful, rushing up the steps to get to the wardrobe.

"Lizzie?" he called, making her stop.

"Yeah?" she responded, backtracking a bit.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He was not looking at her. He stared down at the Tardis console, haphazardly switching some controls on and off.

She looked at him for a minute, contemplating whether or not to tell him the truth. "No," she said slowly before walking off. "Everything's fine."

* * *

**Curlyhairedfriendsr0x - Haha, no it wasn't the present Doctor c:**

**mayemerald9 - Both. Both is good. Thank you!**

**LizzyBug2000 - Thanks for the advice babe. Tried to make it longer this time :)**

**Kate Elizabeth Black - Ah ah ah! Don't believe everything you read. 'They will be your downfall' can mean something else entirely ;)**

** .1806 -Thank you!**

**beluah2013 - And I love writing it.**

**DoctorBry - Awwww thank you so much.**

**Review maybe?**


	16. Vampires of Venice: Part 2

**Hello dears! Sorry this is so short. Finals are next week and I have to study a bunch, but I wanted to get something out to you this week. Just a quick PSA because I got a weird message earlier, I follow the episodes how they are supposed to go. I will not take or add any characters in that will screw up the story line. Anyway, thank you all for being such dolls. Your reviews are always so great. Here is the playlist if you want to listen while reading, and let me know if you think of any songs you want to add! ** /elevenhadfallen/the-oddity-tales** Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

After her short conversation with the Doctor, Lizzie quickly entered the Tardis wardrobe to change. She had to smile as she entered the vast room. The Tardis had already picked out a lovely outfit for her, leaving it on a hanger directly in front of the door. It consisted of a pair of high waisted red shorts, a short sleeve white blouse, and some brown ankle boots. After slipping everything on, she ran a brush through her hair and gave herself a quick smile in the mirror. Oh yes, this was much more comfortable than that bikini. Setting the brush down, Lizzie picked up a medium shoulder bag near her and headed out the door to the console room. Her footsteps quickened when she remembered that Rory had not seen the inside of the Tardis yet. That and being stuck in the same room with his less than corporate finance and the alien she fancied being all in the same room may be a bit much for him. She was not very surprised when she walked in, she immediately felt tension.

The Doctor and Rory were having some sort of face off, standing very close to each other and not breaking eye contact. Amy was on the other side of the room, giving wary glances to the men.

"Alright boys," Lizzie sighed as she trotted down the stairs. "you're both pretty. Break it up."

Amy slowly shuffled away as she walked closer. "So this 'date'," she started, casually rounding the console."I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

"Well, what do you say Lizzie?" the Doctor asked suddenly. "Got somewhere in mind?"

She snapped her head. "What?" she asked.

He cautiously smiled, walking closer to her as he clapped his hands. "I do recall telling you that you get to pick the next trip."

She bit her lip, trying to keep a smile down. He didn't have a clue what was going on and he was trying to make her feel better. He was such a good man.

"I still get to pick?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Yup." he said, popping the p. "Where will it be then hmmmmm? What will suit your fancy?"

Lizzie contemplated for a moment, picking at her hands. "How about somewhere…romantic?" she said slowly.

"Romantic?" the Doctor retorted, pulling the face of a disgusted five year old. She gave him a sharp look, nodding her head over to Amy and Rory.

"Oohhhhhhhh!" he exclaimed raising his brows, rolling his eyes as Lizzie mocked him. "Romantic, gotch'a. What did you have in mind?"

Lizzie ignored Amy and Rory's inquisitive looks as she stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in the Doctor's ear. His face broke into a wide grin.

"Haha, brilliant!" he laughed, giving her a bop on the noise before running rapidly around the console and pushing buttons.

"What? where are we going?" Amy called nervously, though she reserved no answer. Soon the Tardis started to shake in take off. Lizzie had to chuckle as Rory flew across the room with a horror stricken face. She forgot how long it took for her to get the hang of the Tardis flying. Once they landed, the Doctor immediately ran for the doors followed by a worried Amy. The last two companions soon came up the back after Lizzie had pulled Rory off the floor.

"Veince!" the Doctor exclaimed, swinging open the doors and spreading his arms. "Venezia!"

Slowly, Rory wandered in front of the group. He turned in a daze watching the people who passed, eyes widened at the old fashioned farm stands. Lizzie smiled, firmly shutting the Tardis doors and giving the frame a good rub. She laughed softly as the Doctor continued.

"La Serenissima!" he shouted. "Impossible city! Preposterous city! Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun!"

Amy giggled at him, spinning around in a huge circle. Rory was still looking about, holding a finger up as he tried to form any kind of sentence. Lizzie watched the two for a moment longer before a maniacal laugh burst out of her. The Doctor looked back at her, his eyes softening when he saw a big smile on her face again. He brought his arm around and ushered her off the Tardis, hand barely touching the small of her back. "It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the marsh," he informed the group, though most of his focus was on her. "but became one of the most powerful cities in the world."

He started to walk away with her, expecting the rest of the crew to follow. Amy quickly did, but Rory seemed to be stuck in shock. Lizzie smiled. She ran back to him, giggling the whole way.

"W-We…We were just…and now we're…" he stuttered.

"Yup." she grinned, taking hold of his hand. "Come on."

"Constantly being invaded! Constantly flooding! Constantly…just beautiful!" the Doctor kept rambling once they caught up with him. And Lizzie had to agree. Her eyes wandered around, taking in the beauty of the architecture, the culture, and the people.

"Good choice." the Doctor whispered, nuding her with a wink before going off on another tangent. "Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did! Byron, Napoleon, Casanova! Ooh, that reminds me…" Amy turned to Lizzie and gave her a flirty wink at the last name, attempting to break the ice. She accepted it, giving her a small laugh in return. The Doctor only continued on, not noticing. "1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

The other three of the group turned their heads to look at him oddly, though Lizzie added an amused smile.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory repeated plainly.

"Long story. We had a bet." he ended, walking away. Lizzie was quickly on his heels.

"What kind of _deal _would you make with Casanova?" she asked curiously. She never received an answer. As the group turned down another street they were stopped by a short, older gentleman dressed ornate black robes. He waved his hands about, thrashing a stack of papers back and forth.

"Woah! Papers if you please!" he demanded, tucking a makeshift clipboard under his arm. "Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor casually reached into his jacket and opened the familiar black wallet that contained the psychic paper. "There you go fella." he said. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

The official's eyes comically widened as he stared at the paper, switching his gaze from each face of the four. Without another moment's hesitation, he faced the Doctor and sunk into a deep bow. "I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I-I didn't realize." Lizzie brought her hand to her mouth to hide a smirk as the Doctor took on his gracious role.

"No worries," he said, flourishing his hand in a wave. "You were just doing your job-sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Well, checking for aliens," the man explained enthusiastically, puffing out his chest in pride. Lizzie nearly lost it. She turned and burned her face in Amy's shoulder to hide her laughter. Amy covered her mouth, trying to control her hysterical grin. Rory, utterly confused, jumped at the man's words thinking his was actually looking for extraterrestrials. Even though they were all less than conspicuous with their actions, the short man did not seem to notice. He continued on graciously. "Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice," Amy said, throwing her head back. "See where you bring me? The plague!" She reached over Lizzie and gave the Doctor a hard smack on the arm.

"Don't worry, Viscountess." the man confirmed, glancing quickly down at the paper before bowing again.

Amy gave a very dramatic and regal sigh, attempting to take on her role. Lizzie merely rolled her eyes at her.

"Why yes Amelia!" she droned, playing along. "Listen to the good man. He is doing a marvelous job."

"O-Oh thank you your Majesty!" the man stuttered, bowing so hard he could have broken his back. Lizzie turned to the Doctor, giving him an amused smile at her new title. He raised his eyebrows in mocking shock at her.

"Yes! Yes, you can rest assured you are completely safe here!" the short man continued to inform them. "We're under quarantine here, no one goes in, no one goes out. And all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." He gestured lovingly to a carving on the back of his clip board.

"How interesting," the Doctor stated, leaning down to squint at the symbol suspiciously. "I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there!" the man insisted, gesturing his arm widely over the water. "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she says."

Lizzie glanced at the Doctor who seemed to be in intense thought.

"Did she, now?" he muttered with a vague smile. Suddenly Rory reached across the group and snatched the psychic paper out of the official's hands. Taking the conversation was over, the official waved over another group he wanted to stop, while the Doctor strutted ahead. Amy and Lizzie soon followed, only to be halted by Rory's voice.

"Um, according to this, I am your eunuch…" he told them, completely confused.

Amy turned to look back at him for only a moment. "Oh yeah, I'll uh explain later." she replied before scurrying off after the Doctor. Lizzie rolled her eyes, walking back and taking Rory by the arm.

"Let's go." she said sweetly. "I'll explain."

"This says you're Queen Elizabeth.

"Well isn't that anti-climatic." she mused before dropping into a long and mildly confusing explanation.

* * *

"Oh! Rory look at these!" Lizzie exclaimed after a while. The group had been walking around for some time, taking in all the sights and sounds. Venice was everything she was expecting it to be and more. In the middle of the Doctor pointing out to another building and spewing a series of dates, she had spotted a cart full of lovely ornate dresses.

"These are gorgeous!" she sighed after dragging Rory over to admire the fabric. One in particular stood out to her. It was a light cream color with light lace sleeves and a tight beaded corset. The skirting dropped down to the ground with elegant patterns stitched in with a white lace hem that tied in with the waist. Least to say, Lizzie was in love with it.

"You see something you like miss?" an elderly woman asked, coming up to her behind a row of dresses.

"This." she stated dreamily, letting the fabric glide through her fingers. The woman laughed gently at her.

"Yes have excellent taste." she said, taking the dress down so she could examine it further. "This is a replica of a dress worn by the woman of a very prestigious school here. Only the most beautiful and intelligent are allowed to enter."

Rory smiled at the youthful joy the filled Lizzie's eyes at the story. He may not have been sure about this whole Doctor nonsense but it was definitely changing Lizzie for the better. The girl who never believed in fairytales was now goggling at a princess dress like a child. It was nice.

"How much is it?" Lizzie asked, taken in by the moment.

"U-Um Lizzie?" Rory asked suddenly. "Do you even have the money to pay for that?"

"Oh no, that won't due." the old woman informed the two, pulling the dress away. "I'm sorry dear. No money, no dress."

Lizzie's face fell as she let out a disappointed sigh. "O-Oh."

"Oi!" the Doctor called, rushing over with Amy in tow. "So this is where you wandered off to. Ooooohhhhh isn't this lovely!" He pointed at the dress Lizzie had been looking at.

"Yeah." she acknowledge sadly, still longingly looking at the ornate designs.

"What?" he asked with an amused smirk. "Don't tell me you want that?"

She paused a second contemplating before muttering, "Yeah."

"You know we probably have something just like it in wardrobe." Amy butted in, crossing her arms.

"I know!" Lizzie retorted. "But the Tardis isn't going to have _that _exact dress." She sighed, biting a good portion of her lip. "It's so pretty too…You know what? Let's just forget it. Come on! All of Venice to see."

"Ah ah ah. Hold on a minute!" the Doctor exclaimed, pulling her back by her wrist. "Check your bag."

"Huh?"

He kept his gaze straight ahead, trying to keep a smile off his face. "Check your bag." he repeated. She eyed him warily before doing what she was told. Slowly she opened the bag and inspected its contents. Her mouth gaped open when she pulled out four sparkling gold coins. Lizzie looked at the Doctor with the joy of a child.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she proclaimed over and over, throwing her arms around him. The Doctor let out a large laugh, hugging her back.

"Don't thank me." he told her once they let go. "Thank the Tardis, she thought of it. I just…helped." Lizzie did not say anything else. She felt a grin would get her point across well enough.

"Go on then," he commanded, giving her a bop on the nose. "Go pay. We'll just be over there." He pointed in the direction of the nearest courtyard before walking off, signaling Amy and Rory to follow. Reluctantly the two did, giving awkward glances to one another. Lizzie sighed, smiling a bit as they grew further away before turning to the old woman.

"It seems like you have a very generous husband my dear." she said taking the coins as Lizzie put the dress in her bag. "He must love you very much." Despite blushing a bit, Lizzie did not protest. She merely told the old woman thank you and heading off to find the others.

* * *

It took a few minutes before Lizzie was finally able to spot her lanky Doctor and friends. They were a bit farther up then they said they would be. The three were in a courtyard hall that was already full of people speaking in hushed whispers. She shoved through until she was standing in between the Doctor and Amy, Rory on her far left. Lizzie looked baffled at the people as they stayed in small groups, giving wary glances across the water to a towering building on the other side.

"It's the Calvierri girls." a women behind her whispered. The Doctor interest was immediately peaked for he quickly jumped up on a nearby railing to look around. He was soon followed by Lizzie, Rory, and Amy who were laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. They're joyful thoughts soon died by a commotion across the canal. Eyes widened and confused glances were passed as a procession of girls in white dresses entered the courtyard, all dawning veils and parasols. But that was not the thing that was drawing everyone's attention. Despite the protests of the leading woman who was dressed in black, a man had run into the courtyard, turning from girl to girl.

"Isabella?!" he shouted distressed, lifting the veils on several girls. He finally stopped at one girl, holding her shoulders tightly. But then another girl came darting over. Lizzie couldn't see what exactly happened from her spot, though a moment later the man fell back on the ground in fear. The girls were called away, flipping down their veils and continuing on their way to wherever they were going. A very ornately dressed man walked up to the poor man on the ground. He whispered something, smirked, and then with a swish of his cape, walked away. Curious, Lizzie was about to jump down and see what was going on, but was halted when an arm slipped across her waist and a hand closed over her mouth. She was pulled back so fast, she didn't have to react until any nearby help was out of earshot. It was then she started to panic. She kicked at the feet behind her and tried to bite at the hand covering her mouth so she could scream.

"It's okay. It's okay! It's just me!" the Doctor reassured, turning her around and placing his hands on her arms. Lizzie's frightened eyes quickly formed a glare. He yelped as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" she shouted, only to be shushed. Rolling her eyes she continued in a hushed whisper. "You nearly gave me a heartattack! Why did you do that?!"

"Well, this is supposed to be a date for Amy and Rory," he explained, lowering his hands from their defensive position to his sides. He looked back around the corner before ushering her off. "Not much of a date if you and I are there the whole time."

She gave him a nod, already calming down. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Oh I don't know. What would you like? See the sites, meet some people-," he started.

"We're going to see about those people in the courtyard aren't we?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah." he replied instantly with a grin, running off.

* * *

The two ran for a good time before the arrived at the courtyard. The Doctor had to pull Lizzie away quite a few times as she stopped to stare at a stand. They cut their way across the canal, coming upon a deserted side road. The ground was strewn with straw, and there was a stray chicken here or there. To Lizzie's surprise the man from the courtyard that had been looking for his daughter came around the corner. The Doctor grinned at her, grabbing her hand and running over to a set of stairs. He leaned casually on the wall, pulling her to his side.

"Who were those girls?" he called to the man below.

The man paused spinning until he saw the source of the voice. He looked up at the two, giving them strange glances. "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." he replied simply.

The Doctor left Lizzie on the stairs to walk over to him. "My first day here," he informed. "Okay, parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion." Seeing another man walk into the alley, Lizzie gave a signal to the Doctor and walked over to them. He nodded at her, putting his hands on the man shoulders and bringing his voice to a whisper. "So why are you trying to get her out?"

The man's face fell. He fervently looked up and down the road, then in between the two people before him. "Something happens in there," he said lowly, so only they could hear. "Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognize me! And the girl who pushed me away her face…like an animal!" He started to blink rapidly to dispel the tears from his eyes. This only made the Doctor more curious. Lizzie could see as the wheels started to turn in his head, as if he was trying to solve a riddle.

"I think," he started, wrapping his arm around the man's shoulder, "it's time I met this Signora Calvierri." He pivoted and turned down the street, back past the stairs. He held his free hand behind him and wiggled his fingers for Lizzie to grasp on. And she did, walking in pace with him.

"The Signora will not see just anyone." the man protested, still speaking his harsh whispers.

"Well, I'm not just anyone." the Doctor retorted quickly, waving off the issue.

"You must see the guards first, and plead your meaning and purpose, and that is before you are even inside."

"Then I'll see the guard!" he responded like it was nothing. "Have a nice chat! It's really not a problem."

The man paused in his step, giving a curious glance over to the odd girl and the overly confident man. "Who are you?" he asked.

The Doctor halted, pulling back quickly. "I'm sorry! That was rude of me! I'm the Doctor, and this is Lizzie," he added, raising their clasped hands while Lizzie smiled.

"What's your name sir?" she asked sweetly.

"Guido," he replied, before returning to the matter at hand. "But doctor or not, I'm afraid they won't let you in," The Doctor scoffed, again ignoring the problem and walking off. Guido quickly followed. "Why are you so strongly determined to see her?"

"Cause," he argued as if he was in a debate. "this is what I do! This is what we do! Investigate and infiltrate, one adventure after the next." He gently rubbed the back of Lizzie's hand with his thumb, causing her to smile. Oh, yes. That is exactly what they did, if not a more simplified version without all the near death experiences.

"You are here to investigate?" Guido asked cautiously. "So you were sent by, perhaps the government?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to correct him, but after a moment just shook his head lightly.

Lizzie giggled. "Something along those lines."

"I see." he said, leading the group into silence. They wandered down many more alley ways, each person in their own thoughts before he spoke again. "Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes, Guido?"

"Where are we going?"

All three collectively paused in the middle of the road.

"That," the Doctor started, looking around for some clue as to where they were, "is an excellent question."

Lizzie's free hand meet her face. "Oh brilliant!" she proclaimed. "Of course you don't have a clue where we're going. You were just going to wander around until you saw something interesting, weren't you?"

He narrowed his eyes, but did not correct her for fear she was right.

"Come," Guido said, with a hint of a smile as he looked between the two. "My home is not far from here."

* * *

**L-Lover - Thanks you! I love your username :)**

**curlyhariedfriendsr0x - Hahahahaha! Maybe ;)**

**beluah2013 - Well the Doctor wouldn't remember because that wasn't him. It was a future him that had some smoochie smoochie time with Lizzie. But yes Lizzie is lying to herself, she just doesn't know it yet.**

**BlueGreen216 - Awwwwww you're so sweet. Thanks for the review!**

**Littlemissluluerz - Omg you are such a peach. Thank you so much for liking my story c:**

**Axidentalgoddess - Can I just tell you again how much I love your reviews? They are so in depth and you always catch the little bits I put in there. Thank you!**

**snuffles awesome - We will see dear. We will see ;)**

**CandyMonkey360 - If one more guy would have looked at her like a piece of meat, Lizzie would have definitely punched their lights out. And I saw your comment on the fanmix! Thanks babe!**

**ShineYourOwnWay - Haha you're right on the first part. He did go back! Ugh and thank you so much for the keeping in Doctor in character comment. I always get so worried that I am over doing it or under doing it. It is very reassuring! Thanks dear. Oh, and for TATM you will see ;)**

**Review maybe?**


	17. Vampires of Venice: Part 3

**Hello dears! Intro is not going to be long. Sorry this is a bit short. It is nearly one o'clock in the morning here and I still have some studying to do. Sorry if there are some errors in this as of now. I am dead tried and will try to fix it in the morning. As always please go if you want to to the playlist and listen while you are reading. Just type in The Oddity Tales into 8tracks. Have a great day and please enjoying reading this chapter of the The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

"So," Lizzie started once she and the Doctor had arrived a Guido's house. It was a very quant shack near the edge of the town. Bales of hay and chickens were scattered all around it. Guido had been hospitable from the moment the two entered, making them sit and grabbing some water for them to drink. "Do you have any idea how we are going to get into the school?"

"Easy." the Doctor said from across the table, taking a large sip from his mug. "The front door."

"Excuse me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"You heard me. The front door."

Lizzie shook her head at his irrationality. "With all those guards? Not to mention the crowds. They're not going to let us in. We'll just have to find another way. There has to be a back door."

"They'll be suspicious of people scooping out the back way." he retorted.

"We look suspicious no matter where we go." she snarked. "It's safer to go in the back way. Not that many people there, no guards we know of. It's the smarter thing to do!"

"Ah! No, the smart thing would be to do the exact opposite of the supposedly smart thing thus making us look not smart and not a threat." Lizzie stared at him blankly, trying to control her anger at his recklessness and also trying to figure out what he had just said. At her silence the Doctor crossed his arms and let out a large smirk.

"I don't understand," Guido said from across the room. "If you are from the government, why do you not just tell them you are conducting an investigation so they will let you in?"

"If I tell them we're conducting an investigation, they'll stall whatever they're doing and hide the clues." the Doctor explained. "We want them to stop completely, not go underground."

"Then show them your papers," Guido shrugged. "Identification that shows you are from the government. Surely she will let you stay as her guests." The two time travelers shared a grimace across the table. Rory still had the psychic paper.

"Ummmm…." Lizzie started, trying to smile. "You see…we're not exactly…from the government."

Guido stood frozen, staring at the two of them from his place across the room.

"But to be fair," the Doctor jumped in. "We never really said we were. I said it was _like_ being sent by the government. But no matter, it doesn't need to be that complicated. We'll all just go to the _front_," he turned to brandish a finger at Lizzie. "and Guido can cause a distraction. Then Lizzie and I will sneak in one of the side gates."

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at his face. "You said side gate!"

"Yes, but it is at the front entrance."

"Don't care. You said 'front' as in the front entrance with guards. The side isn't going to be guarded so it doesn't count!"

"It does too!" he protested.

"Why should I?" Guido asked, making the two stop their childish argument. He had now moved to look through the window, the light making seem he was a silhouette.

"Why should you what?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"Help you. You ask me to cause a distraction so you may break into the school, but you will not tell me who you truly are or your true name."

The Doctor sighed, unable to think of anything to say. Lizzie slowly reached over and placed her hand on top of his. Once she had his attention she smiled warmly at him, telling him without words she would take care of it. After he gave her a confirming nod, Lizzie stood and walked over to Guido.

"I'm so sorry." she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "About Isabella." The man visibly stiffened at the name, but did not say anything. "I know you are concerned, and you have every right to be, because that is exactly what your daughter needs right now." she sighed, seeing the Doctor gazing at her thoughtfully out of the corner of her eye. "I may not know your daughter but I know what is like to be a daughter. We never tell you this. It's way too embarrassing for them, at any age. But one thing we want more than anything else in this world is for our dad to be our hero. We want them to be that prince that will rescue us from the monster, and hold us when we're scared. That is what I always wanted from my Dad and I never got the chance to tell him." She paused, taking in a deep breath as Guido eyed her as if he was contemplating something. "I know you may not feel like a hero and you may feel like you can't fix this. But I know one person who can help you. That's the Doctor. Guido," he turned to look at her sincere face. She smiled at him softly. "If you want Isabella back in your arms, the Doctor is your only hope."

A moment of silence passed as the two stared at each other, trying to look for any lies. Seeming to have found none, Guido made his decision.

"Alright. The front entrance it is."

Lizzie broke into a large grin as the Doctor did the same behind her. "Lovely!" he exclaimed hopping up and heading to the door. "Well, then, why don't you lead the way?"

Guido looked at Lizzie sceptically. "So that's all there is? No planning?"

She sigh, smirking a bit as she watched the Doctor gallivant out into the yard. "He's a more of a make it up as you go along type of person." she explained.

The madman twisted back on his heels with a clap of his hands. "More exciting. On the fly, of the top of your head, winging it, yes. Come on you two!" he called. "Let's go see this Signora!"

* * *

The walk back to the courtyard seemed much shorter than trying to find it. After the trio arrived the camped out across from the side gate to go over everything one more time. Once all was confirmed Lizzie placed her hand on Guido's shoulder.

"Thank you." she murmured. He gave her a firm nod, turning to shake the Doctor's hand.

"Good luck," he told the two before slipping around the corner to the front. "You have my daughter! Isabella!" he started to shout. The guards attention was immediately draw away as they tried to block Guido from entering.

The Doctor looked at Lizzie with a maddening grin. "Geronimo!" he whispered, grabbing her hand again. He pulled her over to the side of the courtyard to a pillar close to the water. The two hugged their backs to it, shimming the small distance across to the gate and praying they were not noticed. Quickly after their feet hit the pavement the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the lock behind his back. It fell off in seconds.

"So impressive," Lizzie mouthed mockingly with an eyeroll. He winked at her, pulling at her hand and dragging her inside the elegant building before the screams subsided. They walked down a few corridors that had some light, but with one turn everything went dark. The halls seemed to close in, becoming some what ominous.

"U-Um, explain to me what we are looking for again?" Lizzie asked, feeling very jittery.

"Hints, clues," the Doctor listed, never looking back. "Things that look off."

"This whole place feels off." she shuttered. "What are 'clues' supposed to look like anyway?"

"I don't know." he said dismissively. "That's why we're looking for them."

She had the huge urge to scoff, but it quickly vanished once they entered a well lit room. The place was nearly empty, with only a mirror hanging on the wall. Across from the mirror were three doors that seemed to go to different rooms in the school and near one of the doors was a small candelabra. "Well, this looks…out of place." Lizzie muttered walking over to check out the nearest door. "It looks like bedroom, but why doesn't it have beds?" She waited for a response, but didn't receive any. "Doctor?"

A scoff did escape her mouth this time when she saw him completely taken in with his own reflection, checking himself out.

"Hello Handsome." he uttered, giving himself a devious smirk.

"Oh, god." Lizzie groaned. "Really?"

"Hmmmm?"

She shook her head at his mediocre response. He hadn't even turned around to acknowledge her. "Never mind!" she called, jiggling the handles of the nearest door. "Just ignore me. Have a lovely date with yourself."

"Okay, you do that."

Lizzie was very tempted to pull him away from the mirror, but to her surprise her jiggling has caused the door to swing open. "Ha!" she proclaimed, feeling triumphant. Knowing the Doctor wasn't going to turn around anytime soon, her curiosity got the better of her. She reached over for the candelabra and held it in front of her to illuminate the pitch back room. As she took a few steps in her eyes widened in horror. The circular room was mostly barren like the one behind her, though even without light it had a strange iridescent green glow to it. In the middle was a large chair with multiple straps attached to it, making it seem like a torture device.

"D-Doctor…" Lizzie whispered, walking until she was in the middle of the room. "I think you need to see this." She turned around when he did not responded, about to yell at him to get away from the mirror. The words caught in her throat when she saw a group of young woman who had their backs turned to her making a small circle around the Doctor. They were all dressed in the same white nightgown and their long hair followed down their backs in a frizzy, yet gorgeous mess. But it didn't seem like the Doctor could see them. He was still looking in the mirror making faces, even though he should have been able to see them. Lizzie took in a shuddering breath, swallowing the lump of fear in her throat.

"Doctor!" she shouted. She had a short moment to catch his look of surprise and confusion before the doors to the room slammed shut with a loud bang.

"No, no, no–Lizzie! Lizzie!" the Doctor hollered from the other side.

She ran to the door, clawing for a handle but finding there was none. It wasn't able to open from this side. "Doctor!" she screamed, restoring to banging on it. "I can't get out! It won't let me out!"

"Let. Me. Through. Lizzie! Listen to me, you are going to be fine. Don't panic. Whatever you do, don't panic!"

"Doctor?!"

Lizzie grew cold as his voice started to grow fainter and fainter. She pressed her ear tightly against the door, tears of fear starting to prick in her eyes. She could hear the Doctor yelling, but it was barely audible. There was a large scuffling of feet and then she heard an animalistic hiss come from the other side. The Doctor wasn't yelling anymore.

"No!" she shrieked, assuming the worst. "Don't touch him! Don't you dare touch him! Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor?!" Her only answer was a crushing silence that made her stomach drop. More tears welled in her eyes as she began to kick the door. They didn't kill him. They couldn't have. He was the Doctor–the man who had lived over 900 years traveling the universe. A few school girls from Venice wouldn't be his undoing. He had escaped, she was sure of it. But what was going to happen to her? Those girls, whatever they were, had chased the him away. She didn't think they saw her, but they heard her scream and they knew the room she was in. They were going to come for her sooner or later. She didn't have to worry about that though. The Doctor was going to come and find her. Any second now he would barge into the room with a maniacal grin then grab her hand and run, just like he always did. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Everything was going to be fine.

Lizzie gave two more desperate kicks to the door before she slid to the floor with a frustrated sob. "Please," she whispered, her head sinking to her knees. "Anyone. Please." She waited and waited. It could have been five minutes, it could have been an hour, but no one came to get her. The time passed so slow it was agonizing. She jumped at any sound, thinking it was her savior or her doom. Lizzie kept glancing at the chair in front of her. If she was found would she be the next to sit there? Would she be tortured? She shivered. She didn't even want to think about what would become of her if that happened.

"Why are you like this?" she muttered to herself. For as long as she could remember, Lizzie could never do anything by herself. There was always someone by her side to help her through. First it was her parents, then Sarah after her dad went downhill. After that Amy came along, protecting her from any bullies or rude remarks the came her way. Next was Rory and Mels. Rory had always been her confidante and could help her with any problem. He knew things Amy didn't even know, and Mels was her hilarious friend. The one who could always make her laugh and pull her out of any sticky situation with her smooth talking. And lately, the person she'd relied on the most was the Doctor. At the moment, he was nearly her everything. He was one of the only things she had to lean on. She really had not done a single thing by herself while she was with him. He or Amy always made the decisions on their trips. They were the one's who had been adventurous and actually done something! And what had she done? She'd cried. She had talked and cried. A toddler does more than that in one day. What could she possibly do by herself? She couldn't even make a mug of hot chocolate without burning it for Christ sake! Maybe she was a coward after all. Of course she was. She was too scarred to even move from her spot on the ground. She was completely alone.

Lizzie let out a shaky sob as she grabbed onto her locket for comfort. If she was going to die here, at least she would die looking at her parents faces. She unclasped the locket and stared down at the small picture. Her dad was smiling widely as usual and her mom looked confident as ever. As she looked down at her parents, Lizzie suddenly has a spark of inspiration. She really was being a coward if she was just sitting here crying over things she could not change. Her mother had left home at eighteen all alone to save herself. To make sure her life was not just something that was average. She traveled to New York with barely any money, became a published author, and fell in love all on her own. She was the most courageous person Lizzie had ever known. Her mother had always told her to be a fighter. To fight for the things you care about; the things you love. She hadn't been that person as of late, but in that moment she decided she was going to be. It was going to take many small steps, but she was going to become a fighter because now, she had something she wanted to fight for more than anything.

"Thank you Mom." Lizzie whispered into the locket, placing a kiss on it before closing the clasp. Thoughts started to run through her head at a million miles per hour as she stood hastily, wiping the tears from her face.

"Okay focus Elizabeth, focus. Don't panic, just focus!" she chided, pacing back and forth. The Doctor was not coming to get her anytime soon. He may or may not be in trouble, and Amy and Rory were still roaming the streets of Venice. The only way out of the room was through the already locked door, which she had discovered was not going to unlock by force. Even if she did find a way out she could not go walking around the halls with how she looked. If wandering out of a locked tight room didn't make her look suspicious, her clothing certainly would. Her pacing grew faster, causing her bag to repeatedly hit her in the side. Lizzie immediately paused. Her bag. She quickly dropped to her knees, placing the bag in front of her and flipping it open. Her dress was still inside, perfectly fine if not a bit wrinkled. Images flashed rapidly through her mind. An imagine of when she first saw the girls of the school came in. All of them were dressed in pure white gowns, nearly identical. Her dress was not all that different from theirs. The beading and lining had been changed but other than that she could see no differences. "Oh, you beautiful machine!" she laughed out, nearly giddy. The Tardis had known this was going to happen. That's why that money was in the bag. She would have to remember to say thank you properly when had escaped.

As swiftly as she could, which was difficult when she had to tie up her own corset, Lizzie put on the dress. If was a bit big for her, but it would have to do. She hurriedly shoved her previous outfit in the bag and threw it into the darkest corner of the room, hoping that if an enemy was the first to find her they would not notice it. Just as she was about to reach down to the floor for the candelabra, which had miraculously stayed lit this whole time, a cold gust of wind swept through. The lights were blown out. On the opposite end of the room a one sided door was swung open to reveal an army of woman. There were a few very similar girls, all dressed in matching nighties. For the first time Lizzie was able to see their faces. All of them were gorgeous, yet they were very gaunt looking. Dark circles were formed under their eyes and majority were a deathly pale of color. They formed a protective line around the woman who stood in the middle. She was older than the rest with long dark curls the flowed down her back. Her dress was not white but a pitch black velvet the ran down to her feet and across the length of her arms. In the center of her bodice and gown was a section of deep rich purple, surrounded by stitched gold formed in circles. The most prominent thing about her outfit was her incredibly beautiful and large collar. It looked to be weaved out of gold, with a few black jewels put in here and there. Each bit of gold feathered out to look like a birds wing, and in between each of those was a golden rod with a pearl attached to the top. She had such an air of confidence and grace, Lizzie knew the only person she could be.

"Signora Calvierri…" she muttered, lowering her head.

The Signora stopped a few feet from her, giving a wary eye. "What are you doing here child?"

"I-I heard there was an intruder Ma'am." she said quickly, head still bowed. "I wanted to do what I could to help."

"Mmmmmm. And did you see anyone here? Any sign of that person?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No Ma'am. Once I arrived all I saw was an empty room."

The Signora cast her gaze over to the other entrance, eyeing the candelabra on the floor. She came closer to Lizzie, starting to circle her as if she were pray. Her ghostly bodyguards stood back, watching the spectacle without any emotion to show.

"Why do you have that with you my dear? I would believe you should have no need for it any longer."

Lizzie tried to keep a confused look off her face. "N-No. I'm sorry Ma'am. I shouldn't but I do still require it for a time."

"That shall pass," the Signora confirmed with a smirk. "Soon you will no longer need such menacing things. Now, do not come here without permission again. You may be new to my school, but I do expect you to have some amount of decency." She started to exam Lizzie's face, her eyes squinted in concentration. "I do not remember your enrollment child. When did you come to my school. One night ago? Two nights ago?"

"Two nights!" she said, humping on an answer quickly. "It was two night's ago Signora."

There was a long moment of silence as all the woman in the room eyed her. Lizzie had to force her feet to stop shifting, as they urged her to run away. After a long stare, the Signora finally spoke.

"Ah yes." she sighed, picking up a lock of Lizzie's hair. "I do remember now. With that hair and those eyes how could I not. But child," she paused ushering down to her dress. "Why are you dressed in your day gown? You are not to wear that around the castle. You!" She pointed over to the army of girls, specifically to the one in the very middle. She was dark skinned with longer black hair. She seemed to be a bit more lively than the others. There was more color to her face and some life in her eyes. At the Signora address, she immediately stepped forward. "Take this girl to the bed chambers and make sure she changes into her nightgown." The girls nodded, grabbing Lizzie by the hand and quickly ushering her out. Once they were a fair distance from anyone's hearing, she spoke.

"You do not belong here." she stated simply.

"What?" Lizzie laughed nervously. "I know I just arrived but–"

"Allow me to rephrase," she corrected but upon hearing shuffling along the hall she tugged her quickly up the stairs into the nearest bedroom. She threw Lizzie in, shutting the door, before turning back to her. "You are not one of us."

Lizzie took a sharp breath before replying, "How did you know?"

"I may be doomed," the girl informed her. "But I am not as far gone as some of the other girls here. My mind has not been tampered with yet. I have never seen your face here. I have memorized the face of every girl who had enter this prison and you are not anyone of them. Who are you?"

"What are you going to do if I tell you? Are you going to rat me out?"

The girl hastily shook her head. "No, no! Believe me, I would not. I swear on what is left of my life I would not. But I need to know. You found a way in, which means that there is a way out. Who are you and how did you get here?"

Lizzie bit her lip, slowly looking up to meet the girls gaze. "I was investigating for someone. A friend and I snuck in to find out what is going on here. Have you seen him? He would be dressed in odd clothes and have strange hair cut? He would have been rambling about something? A few of your 'friends' may have gotten hold of him earlier."

"They are not my friends," she corrected. "And I have not seen this friend of yours. There has been no news that an intruder had been captured. If it is not announced within the hour he should be fine."

"Oh, thank god!" she sighed with a grin.

"But you have not told me everything! What were you investigating for?"

"Sorry, sorry. Somebody gave us a tip something abnormal was going on here. His daughter was enrolled into the school a few weeks ago. He hasn't been able to see her since then. He told us that strange things happen every time he tried to get her back. Today he said one of the girls turned into a beast to keep him away from his daughter."

The girl suddenly grew stiff, her palms started to shake. "Is this man's name Guido?"

"Yes it is, w–" Lizzie paused, truly seeing the girls reaction. Her eyes widened greatly. "Isabella?"

"Hello."

* * *

**BreeBree12345 - Thank you!**

**LML - Thank you so much :)**

**AxidentalGoddess - Hi dear. I don't think the Doctor is going to get jealous of Rory and Lizzie right away. He is not the best at romance so I feel he would be very ignorant to it until he realizes his feelings. Then there may be a bit of tension? ;) Oh yes, and the Doctor is being very attentive with her and vice versa. He can definitely tell something is wrong and he is going to ask about it later. And as for the "handsy" stuff, he doesn't know he is doing it! It is just kind of becoming a natural thing to do with Lizzie now which I think is adorable. Thanks for the review! I always look forward to reading them.**

**Beluah2013 - That may or may not happen. A lot more of that will come after Amy's choice.**

**Elementess - Awwwwww! Thank you so much. I glad you are taking to Lizzie as much as I have taken to her. It really means a lot c:**

**Angie - Thank youuuuuuuuu!**

**Review maybe? **


	18. Vampires of Venice: Part 4

**Hello dears! Not much to say. Here is an extra long chapter for you today because of a weeks wait. Finals are over so there should but updates every few days now. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Oddity Tales.**

* * *

"Oh my god," Lizzie gasped out. "You're Isabella!"

The girl in front of her looked at her in utter confusion. "Yes," she said. "I thought we had established that."

"Sorry, it's just…wow. I didn't think we would be able to find you."

"Find me?" Isabella questioned. "Why would you want to find me?"

"You already figured that out," Lizzie smiled. "You're father. He is half the reason my friend and I got here." She let her gaze falter as a glare fell on Isabella's face.

"My father is a fool and so are you," she spat, coming over to sit on a chair. "You should have never come here."

"Isabella, I know it isn't any of my business, but I don't think your father is a fool. He is just worr-"

"He is a fool if he believes he can get me out of here!"

Lizzie shook her head. "But you were just saying something about getting out a second ago…"

"For you!" the girl hissed, her skin seeming to become paler. "If you got in, you can get out. I need to get you to safety before they discover you are not like us. How did you get in?"

"W-We came in through a side gate." she muttered. She was caught very off guard by Isabella's attitude. She thought she would have been elated when she realized someone was there on her father's behalf, that she may get to go home.

"There are multiple side gates. If you could please, be specific."

"It was the one closest to the main entrance," she explained. "It was right behind this column. We had to crawl around it so we could get in."

"No, no. Why would you pick something near the front entrance?" She raised her hand and started to rub at her temples. "I'll never be able to get you out that way."

"I can't leave yet anyway!" Lizzie retorted. "I have to find my friend."

"I already told you," Isabella argued. "There has been no other alert since you came into the school the first time. Your friend is fine. Believe me, if the others had captured him it would have been a spectacle." She sighed, scooting over before offering the spot next her. Lizzie nodded her head in thanks before cautiously sitting down. Her corset was making even breathing difficult at the moment. "What is your name?"

"Elizabeth Lorne." she said, holding her hand out to shake. Isabella looked at her oddly for a moment before taking it.

"Pleasure."

"Soooooo," she started, her eyes wandering around the dank room. "Do you mind telling me why you don't want to leave here?"

"It is not that I do want to leave. I can't."

"But that's the thing! I don't understand how." Lizzie awkwardly shifted until she was facing Isabella. "By the way you're dad was talking, he came to get you like a million times. Why didn't you go with him?"

"And risk his life by doing so? No, I think not. They would come after us. They wouldn't stop until we were dead. And as I said before, I can't. I am too far gone." She leaned forward, letting her face fall into her hands.

"What type of school is this?" Lizzie wondered out loud. "No human would stoop that low just to keep someone enrolled in a school. And why do you keep saying that? 'Too far gone?'"

Isabella shook her head. "You have no idea what is going on do you?" Slowly she raised her head to full height. She took a deep breath before she snapped her mouth open. Lizzie gasped in shock. A set of normal human teeth were still there, but growing above them from the gums were multiple sharp spiked sets of what could have been white daggers. They were not large enough to be too noticeable unless Isabella were to smile. The puzzle pieces rapidly started to come together. Pale skin, sharp teeth, the veils the girls wore during the day.

"You're vampires." Lizzie breath out. She knew she shouldn't have been that shocked. She was time traveling with her alien imaginary friend for God's sake! Anything was possible at this point. But she thought vampires were a bit of a stretch. "All of you. You're all vampires."

"No," Isabella grimaced. "We are worse. So much worse. We are experiments."

"Experiments?"

"Yes. The Signora and her son have been doing it for months. They take girls from the town and do…something to us." she explained, finding herself unable to find a word for the monstrosity that was taking over her body. "I have seen it happen. Girls start off like you, completely oblivious to what is happening, then they become mindless corpses that you saw protecting the Signora. That room you were trapped in is where the change starts. They strap you to that horrid chair and inject their venom into your veins, at least that is what I understand. Soon, you become a puppet."

Lizzie ran her hand through her hair, blowing out the breath she had been holding. "But why do they torture you like that? What is the point?"

"To make us compatible."

"Excuse me?"

Isabella gave a sad laugh at Lizzie's confusion. "The Signora and her son, you have not seen him, were the first to be like this. They were all alone in the world before they came to Venice, as far as I can tell. The Signora has more sons. Many, many, sons who she wants proper brides for."

"She's turning you into…whatever they are," she rambled. "To make sure you are perfect. If she just wanted to marry off her sons, she could have done it with any normal girl. But she can't because if she does–"

"There will be no children." Isabella mumbled, finishing for her. Abruptly she stood, trying to remain calm but her hands shook terribly. "My time is almost here. I am slowly losing my mind. The sun burns more and more with each passing day, and I am unable to stomach even the smallest morsel of bread. Please," Lizzie looked on her with pity as she turned, tears welling in her eyes. "After you escape, find my father. Tell him I am sorry. Tell him I love him and I am sorry he had such a failure of a daughter."

"No." Lizzie commanded. She stood and gently took Isabella by the arms. "You're not gonna do that. Forget it. Because guess what? You're going to come with me and you can tell him you love him yourself!"

"Elizabeth I can-"

"Hey," she softly cut her off. "Listen to me for a second, okay? A few years ago, I lost my dad. He was in such good health we never saw it coming. It nearly killed me. I thought I was the worst daughter anyone could have because I couldn't help him, or that I wasn't able to say goodbye. Then when I started to cope I felt even worse because I thought I was making myself forget him."

"What did you do?" Isabella asked curiously.

Lizzie smiled tenderly, biting her lip. "I found hope." she whispered. "I found hope in this...wonderful person. He made me see that there was a purpose for everything, and that it was okay to be sad, or angry, or happy, even if it was for no reason. He taught me that even when things seem completely and utterly impossible, there can and always will be a glimmer of light. You just have to look hard enough. Find that light Isabella. Find hope and I promise you that you will be able to see your father again."

Isabella searched her eyes, trying to find any bit of a lie through her sincerity. When she found none she let out a shaky smile, her new teeth showing a bit. "Very well," she assured. "I believe you. But before we do any of that, we need to get you out first."

"What? No, you're leaving with me."

She rolled her sunken eyes. "I do not mean to offend you Elizabeth but you do not know your way around this castle. And to get me out alive you will have to face off against the Signora. Not even the bravest soul would be able to do that on their on. I have to say though, I am very impressed with what you did in front of her earlier. You will need that skill for what you will have to do next."

"And that would be?"

Isabella grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to a small desk that sat in the corner of the room. There was a dirty piece of parchment and an ink well with a pen. "What I need you to do," she started, picking up the pen and drawing multiple lines on the paper. "is get through the castle by yourself. If more than one girl travels to this area it will look suspicious. There is a trap door that leads to the middle of the courtyard in front of the school." Isabella pressed a large dot in the very center of the paper. "Getting there is very risky, even for someone on their own. You will have to be extremely careful. Keep your head down and do not look anyone directly in the eye. The people who live here may not have much of a mind anymore, but if you are with them any longer than you were with the Signora they will be able to tell immediately. Once you leave this room, go down the left stairwell. After that you will make a series of turns then keep going straight. At this point the tunnels will become very dark, but you can not take a light with you. You will have to rely on your own senses. At the end of the tunnel should be a ladder up to the door. Once you are out go find your lover and my father. With the three of you combined, you should be able to get back and defeat the Signora."

Lizzie nodded, swallowing a nervous gulp. "Alright, sounds like plan." she paused, rewinding the conversation in her head. "Wait, lover?"

"Yes, your lover." Isabella said plainly, folding up the piece of parchment and handing it to her. "The one you were looking for, the one who gave you hope. You talked so fondly of these two people I could only assume they were the same person. You are lovers, are you not?"

"Well–"

"You talk about him like you are lovers."

"No, no, no." Lizzie laughed, passing it off with a wave of her hand. "Were just good friends."

"Hmmmm." Isabella smirked. "Good friends indeed. Come here for a moment. We can not have you going out as if you had just arrived here. We must disguise you."

* * *

Lizzie walked down the stairwell, watching her feet as they touched each stone. Isabella had certainly made her look like a beautiful vampire girl, probably lurking the streets looking for blood, or sent to look for the Doctor and herself once Signora Calvierri had realized there had been intruders. Her long blonde hair was now teased up in a frizzy yet elegant mess. There was nothing to be done to make her skin look any paler, but her face did look more contorted and sunken in. Isabella had swept dirt and dust from the floor to put under Lizzie's eyes and cheekbones,which she found disgusting. The young girl even helped her adjust her dress, which she had on wrong this whole time. After a large amount of tying and pulling, the disguise was fully completed. As she turned into the next hall that the map informed her to, Lizzie paused at the nearest window and gasped. She hadn't been able to take a good look at herself, and even though the mirror was dingy and worn she was still able to get a decent image. The dress was actually a little awkwardly proportioned, too large for her chest and not long enough for her arms. But the corset minimized all the faults. The large waistline was now synched into ruffles, pulling the fabric up so only about an inch and a half dragged on the ground. The fabric was hardly worn, so the intricate fleur embossment was clearly visible as it thinned out from the bottom, fading to plain, smooth cream around the hips and waist. The sleeved had been pulled back even further, so rather than long sleeves that were obviously too short, they looked like half sleeves that were a little too long. Her face truly looked like a bloodthirsty creature of the night, so much so that it scarred her.

"This may actually work." she whispered to herself, but promptly stopped when a large group girls prowled into the hall. She snapped her head down, a shiver running up her spine as one of the more beastly looking girls paused near her. She sniffed around her head and face before letting out a large hiss, showing off her grotesque set of fangs. Once her threat was done, she returned to the rest of her group and hastily turned around the corner. Lizzie let out a shaky sigh as she quickly wiped the reminisce of saliva off her face, praying the it wasn't venom and that it wasn't able to absorb through the skin. For about fifteen minutes, she wandered around the dark passageways without any sense of direction, even with Isabella's map. There were no more sounds but her footsteps, no telling shreds of light, and no indicator as to whether or not she had travelled down the hallway before. In a moment of despair, she closed my eyes, leaning against the cold stones. Maybe she would just be stuck there, burdened to wander to death. Lizzie shook her head. No, she was not going through that again. She willed herself with every fiber of her being to find a clue as to where she was heading. She shut down her senses and tried to search for something to give her a sign. But there was only deafening silence. Again she shook her head, trying to calm down.

"Just fine the trap door Elizabeth." she whispered to herself. Since the trap door was at the end of some underground tunnel, it was reasonable to think that it would be on the lowest floor. She assumed she was already there because she had not seen any ascending stairs in quite some time. She continued to wander around the halls, without any sign for at least another hour. Finally, she realized the she had not made a turn in some time. Isabella had said that the door was at the end of a very long hall. Lizzie doubled back, making sure there had been no turn she had missed before a large grin popped on her face. She picked up her pace and nearly ran to the end of the corridor in excitement, or as much a she could without the pain of the corset throwing her back. She had done it all by herself. She had escaped from an evil vampire castle without the Doctor, Amy, or Rory. It made her feel elated in a sense. Once she reached the ladder she rapidly climbed up, letting out a large sigh as the cool night air hit her face. She did not care what time or what day it was, she was out and that was all the mattered at the moment. Carefully, she slid her bottom half out of the door, though nearly flipping over due to the weights her skirts. She would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, if she did not lose breath and receive shocking bits of pain every time she did so. Once her body was completely out of the elevated trapped door Lizzie stood to her full height, spread out her arms, and started to swing around in a circle, her eyes slowly closing as the cool air caressed her skin. As she spun, she wandered farther and farther away from the door, as her mind went to some wonderful liberated place. She was completely on the other side of the courtyard by the time she heard a pair of mumbled voices pass through the air. Hurriedly as she could, she stepped behind the nearest pillar, making sure her head popped out a little bit so she was able to see.

"I could have sworn one of them was in front of us." one voice said. It was proceeded by a very large whisper and then another series of mumbles. "How do you explain how that door is open then?!"

"Rory, please!"

"Rory…" Lizzie muttered breathlessly, her heart rate picking up increasingly fast. He was going to get himself killed. A second voice started to become progressively louder as the two climb the ladder to the top of the door. Lizzie recognized it immediately. She brought her hand up to her mouth to stop a relieved sob but it came out as a groan of pain due to the new properly tied corset.

"Come on. There we are." the Doctor said before calling out, "Amy? I can't see a thing."

"Just as well," Rory replied. "I brought this, then."

Unable to see what it was, Lizzie peeked her head out a little bit more, only to recoil as a bright blue light burned her eyes. She started to shrink back in the corner like a real vampire. How ironic.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight," the Doctor said in a matter of fact tone. Lizzie blinked wildly, trying to get rid of the spots in her vision. There was a moment of silence before Rory spoke again, his voice sounding wounded.

"Yours is bigger than mine."

"Let's not go there." A ringing bark of laughter erupted out of Lizzie's throat before she could stop it. It bounced across the black courtyard in an eerie diminishing cackle. She pushed herself around the pillar, still sobbing with laughter but she sounded like she was wheezing. Her breath came out in a odd hiss. It caused both men to scuffle back, Rory practically falling off the pedestal and back into the hole from which they'd emerged, and the Doctor wielding his giant torch like a sword.

"Woah, woah, woah." she gasped out, trying to return her breathing to normal. "It's me. It's me!"

"Elizabeth…" the Doctor drawled taking a few cautious steps toward her.

"Lizzie!" Rory exclaimed, jumping off the door and running to envelop her in a tight hug. He squeezed her waist so hard that she began to cough. "Oh thank God!"

"H-Hi to you too." she gasped out. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his back, returning the hug.

"I was so worried!" he went on. "When the Doctor found us he said he lost you, and we had just found out the school was full of vampires, and we decided to go on this rescue mission, and I-I…"

"Rory," Lizzie softly cut him off. "It's fine. I promise I'm fine."

"How are you fine?! You were in there for half a day! And look at you!" he pulled back, taking her into full view. "That does not look fine! Did they do something to…you?" He trailed off, eyes slightly wide. Lizzie took the moment to take him in as well. No longer in his stag t-shirt, Rory had on a maroon Venetian shirt, complete with puffy arms and gold buttons down the middle. On his head he donned an unbelievably large hat.

"Oh," she said with a smile. "You changed shirts with Guido? Haha! You look so great, really." But Rory wasn't shaken out of his stupor. He continued to stare down at the dress, probably more flustered than he had been at the bar. Lizzie smirked at him. "Rory?"

"Huh?" he snapped, still dazed and staring. "Oh – yeah, I'm wearing a shirt…Ummmm, why are you dressed like that?" That finally brought him out of it, making a worried look pass though his face. "They didn't…turn you, did they?"

She shook her head, gently cupping his cheek. "I couldn't go around in there dressed in modern day clothes now could I? Trust me Rory, I'm fine. It's just a disguise."

He sighed, taking her hand off his face and holding it at his side. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." she smiled.

"I was so worried."

"And right now you don't have to be. _I'm fine._"

Rory gave her one long look before nodding. He turned his head back to acknowledge that the Doctor was still there. "You better go and talk to him." he told her, suspiciously bitter. "He nearly had a heart attack while you were gone."

"Thank you." she mouthed before walking around him. She stopped a few feet in front of the Doctor. He was standing in a slump, his eyes cast downward, as if he was afraid to look at her. The light he had been so excited about only moments ago now hung loosely at his side. "Hi." she said gently.

He gave her a tentative smile, bring up the light and putting it back in his coat pocket. "Hello." he muttered. There was a moment of silence as the two stood awkwardly, giving small looks to each other before the Doctor spoke.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I keep telling you both I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me."

"Let me see."

"Doctor, stop. I am fi-" The words stuck in her throat as he walked up and carefully took her face in his hands. He ran his thumbs across her cheekbones as he turned her head from side to side, closely inspecting every detail of her face. He turned his gaze to her neck, pushing her hair away and tentatively running his fingers over the delicate skin. Lizzie sighed in content when he switched to the other side, taking all she had to keep her eyes from closing.

"Well, doesn't look like they did anything. No bite marks I can see." the Doctor said once his ministrations were over. He brought his hands down from her face, but the two stayed within a close distance to each other. Lizzie was grateful when she heard Roy scuffle away, as if to go inspect something on the other end of the courtyard.

"Will you need to prescribe me anything Doctor?" she joked softly in a hope to lighten the mood. The small laugh in her throat stopped abruptly when she saw the forlorn look in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you." he admitted slowly, fidgeting with his hands. "That's how they go. That's how they always go. They come along with me and then they are gone in a blink of an eye."

"Well that's not me." she assured, her new found confidence coming to light. "Now you listen to me Spaceman," she stopped his hands from moving to grasp one of them, making him snap his gaze to her. "I chose to go along with you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I knew being with you was going to be dangerous the moment I saw your dopey head pop out of the Tardis."

"Oi!"

Lizzie simply smiled at his protest, only to have it widen when he realized she was trying to cheer him up. "What happened in there wasn't your fault alright? Neither of us know how those doors shut, and even if we did it wouldn't have changed anything. We were both at fault. I wandered off without you and you weren't paying attention, but none of that matters. We're both here and we're safe. I call that a win."

The Doctor's small smile turned into a full out grin as he pull her to him, burying his face in her hair. She did the same with his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I am so, so, sorry. I promise that it won't happen again. I won't let it." Lizzie pulled back for a moment to give him a smart look. "Okay," he corrected. "I'll try." They laughed with each other, Lizzie's breath still coming out in some sort of wheeze. The Doctor watched her as she giggled, fascinated with the way the corset made her chest bounce up and down. "Yowza…" he muttered, his cheeks growing red.

"Yow what?" Lizzie questioned, furrowing her brow.

"Nothing, nothing." the Doctor quickly covered up, changing the topic. "Let me tell you something Missy," he pointed a finger at her proudly. "You are absolutely brilliant!"

She bit her lip, grinning at his praise.

"I don't know how! You got out of there all by yourself! With all those creepy vampire girls and in that dress, it's just–" Too excited for words, he leaped forward to hug her again, before planting a light kiss on her cheek. He stepped back immediately, waving his arms and ranting on, "Brilliant! Just fantastic!"

"Thanks," Lizzie managed to whisper out. That's all she was able to do besides stand there stupidly with maddening grin on her face. At the moment she wished she was a vampire so all the blood in her skin wouldn't be able to flush to her cheeks.

Rory came back over and cleared his throat. "Yeah, about us all being in? Where's Amy? She was supposed to meet us out here." That quickly sobered the group up, Lizzie quickly looking in between the two men.

"What does that mean?" she asked slowly. "What happened to Amy?"

The Doctor immediately came over to stop her from a rant. "Rescue mission. This whole thing was a rescue mission. Amy went in there to go get you."

"And you just let her?! Do you have any idea what it was like in there?!"

Rory came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "As soon as she found out you were gone she volunteered to go in after you. We had to beg her to even let me go in there as her…brother." he finished sourly.

"Rescue missions," Lizzie went on, her mind suddenly sparking in memory. "Oh god! Isabella."

"Isabella? You found Isabella? Already?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Well, actually she found me." she corrected. "She's the one who helped me get out of there. I promised her we would come back for her."

"And we will." he confirmed. "As soon as we find Amy."

"But that not all," she pulled him back by his hand. "They're not actually vampires."

"They're not?"

"No."

"Then what are they?"

Lizzie shook her head. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Signora is preparing the girls for something. She making them like her for her sons."

"Sons? What sons I–"

"Sorry to interrupt!" Rory called out sarcastically, "But I feel this may be important." He had walked over to the opposite side of the courtyard, ushering for the two to come over. They speed over to see a worried look on his face. "I could be wrong, but…I think Amy might have been followed."

The reality of the words felt like a punch to the stomach, because saying them out loud made them real, not just an unformed thought in the mind. The Doctor grimaced, running a hand through his floppy bangs and then down his face.

"No, no, no, no, not good." He muttered to himself. He backed away quickly, pulling out the sonic so he was scanning with one hand, and holding the light with the other. Rory remained frozen, staring down at the lamp in quiet horror before slowly bending down to finger the glass. Lizzie's stomach dropped as she grabbed his hand in comfort and pulled him along to follow the Doctor. Her eyes mirrored his, scanning the courtyard for any sign of Amy being there. They made it around the entire area, meeting in the middle at the last arch, without so much as a scuff mark. However, in the crook of the final corner, there was a large black trunk.

"If we cancel now, we'll lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band," Rory moaned to himself, breaking the silence. The Doctor and Lizzie barely acknowledge him.

He looked at her intensely, as if to ask, '_What do you think?'_

She shrugged and ushered him to continue to look. Now was a good of time as any. She called back to Rory as the Doctor reached down to open the lid. "Calm down Rory. I'm not going to let you lose your deposit, much less cancel the we-eh-eh-dding…" Her voice trailed off in a horrified stammer to end with a small shriek as the trunk was full opened.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she was prepared for it. She was completely taken aback by the black, decrepit corpse jammed into the space before her. Its face was stretched into a grotesque scream, sightless and leathery, with a distorted nose and giant fangs. Its arm had flung out of its confines, now hanging over the wall of the crate, and the remainder of its hair shining weakly in the light at the Doctor leaned close to examine it.

"What happened to them?" Rory gasped.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them," he replied, as Lizzie brought her hand up to her mouth to hold in a gag.

"That's what vampires do, right?" Rory reasoned, unable to look at the body dead on. "They drink your blood and replace it with their own."

"Yeah," the Doctor cut him off, sparing them a glance. "Except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies. Just like Isabella told you. They're not real vampires."

"Why did they die?" Rory asked, "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"They didn't survive the change." Lizzie realized, recalling on what Isabella had told her earlier. The Doctor nodded at her before slowly standing. The trio's hearts sunk as the news was revealed to them. Lizzie eyed the carcass again. The white hair slowly became black as night, and the eyes a dark brown instead of white. Soon after the hair became a glowing red and the eyes a light hazel. If Amy had been captured, there was no guarantee she'd be alive, even as a hissing vampire. There was no clue as to how long it would take to turn her into that. And Isabella said her time was almost here. What if instead of becoming like the Signora she became…Lizzie shivered. She didn't even want to think about it.

After a moment, Rory broke down, throwing his arms and putting a hand to his mouth in an attempt to control himself. Lizzie had decided to watch the Doctor work to stop the tears welling in her eyes. But Rory spun around brandishing his hat at him.

"You know – You know what's dangerous about you?" The Doctor's head snapped up to look at him, Lizzie's breathing turned heavy as the conversation took a dangerous turn. "It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you," he spat, giving her a small glance. "Y-You make it so they don't want to let you down." The Doctor slowly sat up, a sad look on his face as he was unable to deny what Rory was telling him, as much as it killed him.

"Rory, stop it." Lizzie demanded, crossing her arms and trying not to look him in the eye.

"No, Elizabeth! I won't! Cause I'm not just talking about Amy." She looked up at his pained expression from under her lashes. "Today–Today you got locked in that school because of him! A school full of vampires for him! And what do you do? You find you're way out and you can't wait to tell him how you did it! You!" He emphasized the last word, trying to remind her that she was supposed to be the sensible one. The no risk girl.

Lizzie shook her head. "You have no right to say that Rory. That was an accident and you know it."

"Fine! It was an accident! And you just happen to be so pleased with all his – his praise and compliments that you forgot that you had just been kidnapped! That Amy was kidnapped! You seem to care about that Isabella girl more than her!" She tried to protest, but the words caught inside her throat. She really had no excuse for what she had done. Rory nodded, taking her silence as consent. "You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around," Lizzie watched as the Doctor deflated out of the corner of her eye, sinking down into himself. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying, leaning against one of the pillars.

"Who are you?"

The sudden chorus of voices rang out from all directions. The groups eyes widened as they saw six vampire maidens walk into the courtyard. Rory and the Doctor jumped up, and Lizzie pushed herself from her leaning position. The Doctor ran over, inspecting the girls for a moment before shoving the ultraviolet light in her face. She hissed back at the sudden brightness, as did the girls behind her.

"We should run! Run!" he called, and then sprinted off with Rory. As her sight returned to normal, Lizzie suddenly realized what was going on. The Doctor had just reminded her that she looked like the vampire girls. She could still follow after them, but not get caught. Hissing, she concealed her small bit of laughter and ran after them, the rest of the girls following suit. They followed the men through hallway after hallway, Lizzie making sure she was in front to keep them in her sights. As they ascended a narrow stairway she caught the relieved yet horrified looks of the Doctor and Rory as they turned around to make sure she was still there. Keeping them from running were three people blocking the rest of the hallway. One was a man in magnificent clothes, the same man from the courtyard who had stepped on Guido. The next was the short man in black, the steward. And the last was none other than the Signora herself. She attempted to bait the Doctor as he grew closer.

"This rescue plan, not exactly water tight, is it?"

Rory turned fully, swinging his hat at Lizzie and the girls feebly. Much more effectively, the Doctor sprung back with his torch again. "Haha!" he laughed, throwing the light directly in her face, causing her to actually hiss. She glared at the wink he gave her before she started to run after him again. Suddenly, Amy dashed out from a side corridor, followed by a young girl with dark hair who Lizzie immediately recognized at Isabella.

"Rory!" she called, latching onto him. The Doctor turned at her voice, light still in Lizzie's face. She took the opportunity to get revenge by clawing at his hand, hissing, but with a playful glare hidden in her eye. He jumped a bit, but smirked, nearly throwing the light against her face.

"Quickly! Through here!" Isabella called, dashing out the way they had come. Amy grabbed Rory and followed, then the Doctor backed up and scurried after them. Lizzie followed, turning the corner just in time to see him give her a warning look before slamming the door in his hands shut. Taken back and not having much time to react, she slammed into it, followed by multiple bodies. There was a chorus of hissing as she was pushed back to fall in line. The man in purple was carrying a torch, pushing his way through to the door. With a slam of his shoulder, the door broke open again, and he rushed down the stairs beyond in pursuit. Lizzie hastily followed after him, trying to maintain at the front of the group now that they were in tunnels, and surely nearing the end of the chase. Sure enough, a second later they caught up, the Doctor's torch clearly visible even from a distance behind them. But once the group got too close he shoved the light in the man's face, forcing the whole line to halt. As if by instinct he grabbed Lizzie's shoulder and forced her forward to the front. "Go!" he shouted, placing his hand on the small of her back as they ran. Finding out one of their girls was a spy only seemed to anger the man more as he and the girls picked up their pace. She sprinted on, and when a doorway opened at the end of the hall she picked up her skirts and ran for her life, running toward the sun and church bells that meant safety.

Lizzie hurled herself into the daylight, nearly pushing Rory, Amy and the Doctor alike all down the rickety stairs. The Doctor gripped her waist to hold her steady, but at a scream of pain she spun around to see Isabella cringing in the sunlight. Closest to the top, Lizzie ran back, clutching at her arm and trying to pull her into the shadows outside.

"Come on!" she cried. "You can do it!" But the vampire girls were clawing her too, dragging her back inside the dark castle. Lizzie gasped as she felt a hand or two start to pull on her arms as well.

"No." Isabella said softly. "It is too late for me."

"No, no, no, no! Stop. Stop talking like that! Let's go!"

"Thank you." she muttered so gently that it made Lizzie stop. She looked up to meet her sad gaze, tears were starting to well in her eyes. "Thank you for giving me hope. When you see my father, tell him I loved him. I loved him so much."

"No! Isabella!"

The Doctor ran up and grabbed Lizzie's free arm, ignoring her protests and throwing her to Amy's waiting arms. He banged on the door and then shut it with a slam. He clawed at the handle and the metal bracings, until suddenly his whole body racked with shocks, bright blue lightning clearly visible in the daylight. The trio all gasped, Rory running up to catch him as he wobbled down the stairs, before collapsing and closing his eyes. Both girls clung to each other, shaking as they looked down at their Raggedy man.

"Is he dead?" Amy whispered sadly. Lizzie held her breath, and let it out in a sob of relief in Rory's response.

"No, he's breathing. Come on, help me get him to the water."

Trying to hold in her tears at the situation, she walked down and threw the Doctor's other arm over her shoulder and heaved him across the yard. They managed to drag him through the gate, to the water, Amy following close behind. Lizzie handed him over to her, carefully walking into the boat where Guido was waiting. She walked up to him as her companions awkwardly lowered the Doctor's body to the floor. She knew he saw everything. The desperate and lost look on his face told her nothing else. Without thinking she flew forward and pulled him into a hug. He jumped at first, but soon returned it.

"She loved you," Lizzie told him, tears streaming down her face. "She loved you so much." A few minutes later, there was a gasp behind them. She spun around to see the Doctor sitting up straight, mopping off the water from his face. A sigh of relief left her as he blinked widely at the light. "What happened?" he asked groggily.

Lizzie smirked, letting go of Guido and walking up to him before anyone could respond. She gave him a hard smack, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Amy and Rory both gasped in confusion. The Doctor had a shocked look on his face, one hand grabbing his cheek, the other around Lizzie's waist. "Okay," he said. "Doctor very confused. Doctor needs an explanation."

She pulled back. "The slap? The slap was for nearly dying and slamming a door in my face."

The Doctor looked between her, Amy, and Rory, before letting out a wheezy laugh. "I didn't nearly die," he chuckled, ignoring the rest of the accusation.

"You were electrocuted!" Rory stated blandly, still crouching where he'd been nursing the Doctor.

"Nah! Takes a lot more than that to keep me out." He turned his gaze back to Lizzie, an arm still around her waist. "Soooooo, what was the hug for then?"

She let out a small smile, reaching up a hand and running it through his damp hair. "For coming back." she whispered. The Doctor looked like he was about something, but he was promptly cut off by Amy punching Lizzie in the arm.

"Well that's what we're doing!" she stated before pulling the shorter woman into a hug. "Don't you dare go off by yourself again. I thought you were dead! What was I gonna do without you huh?" Lizzie was about to brush her off as if it was nothing, but once she saw the true concern in Amy's eyes, all the anger she had felt the past few weeks had completely melted. She laughed, hugging Amy back.

"I'm fine. We're all fine." she muttered. The two grinned at each other as they pulled away, ultimately pulling Rory into the hug as well. They were safe. Lorne, Pond, and Williams all together again. They broke it up as the Doctor walked over to a saddened Guido. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the older man simply held up his hand.

"Did you get the information you needed?" The Doctor paused, then shook his head. "Then go. I will take Elizabeth, Amelia and Rory to my home." The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder with a solemn expression.

"Thank you."

Guido nodded. "Do what you need to do."

Giving a quick look over to the rest of the group, his eyes staying on Lizzie a little longer than they needed too, the Doctor sauntered off, trying to find another way into the castle.

"Let's get out of here." Lizzie muttered sadly after the Doctor was no longer in sight. "I want to get out of this corset." Amy nodded, pulling her into a hug before the four drifted off into the river.

* * *

**CandyMonkey360 - Haha! Bingo. Thanks dear!**

**lolsmileysface6 - Thank you :)**

**Stella - Trust, a lot of Lizzie and the Doctor is coming up soon. There was a taste of it in this chapter ;)**

**Doctor - Thank you so much!**

**RandomGuest - Thank you :)**

**foxpride - Oh there is going to be a bit of tension with River but not much. I want the two to be really close in the future and I don't think a man would pull them apart. Thank you dear!**

**Review maybe?**


End file.
